DESTINO O CASUALIDAD
by Isela Cullen
Summary: Si el amor de tu vida decidiera dejarte, y la vida te diera una nueva razón para seguir viviendo. ¿Estarías dispuesto a volverte a enamorar? ¿Destino o casualidad? E
1. El final de un amor

_**EL FINAL DE UN AMOR**_

_**ACLARANDO ESTOS PERSONAJES NO SON DE MI AUTORIA SI NO EXCLUSIVAMENTE DE STEPHANIE MEYER**_

"¿Qué pasaría si la decisión de de Bella fuese quedarse con Jacob? ¿Estaría dispuesto Edward a esperar que Jacob encontrara su imprimación para volver a su lado?"

Esa es la gran pregunta.

Si el amor de tu vida decidiera dejarte, y la vida te diera una nueva razón para seguir viviendo. ¿Estarías dispuesto a volverte a enamorar?

Ese es el gran dilema de Edward…

¿Encontrara al verdadero amor o la historia se volverá a repetir?

**[BELLA POV]**

-Falta una semana para casarme con Edward, ahora que ha vuelto Jacob la verdad es que no quiero perderlo otra vez

-Edward a sido muy bueno conmigo no se merece lo que le estoy haciendo, hoy se lo diré.

Tome el teléfono y marque el siempre contestaba a la primera llamada.

-¿si? Diga - me contesto una hermosa voz aterciopelada.

-Edward puedes venir a casa necesito hablar contigo.

-si claro que sucede ¿estas bien?- me contesto un poco preocupado

-si estoy bien no pasa nada necesito hablar contigo.

Escuche el ruido del volvo, era señal de que no tardaría en me quede en mi cuarto esperando encontrar fuerzas para explicarle mi descicion. Y como siempre el entre por mi ventana con la agilidad tan característica de el.

-Bella ¿estas bien?- examinando de pies a cabeza.

Se quiso acercar para darme un beso-No por favor.-le dije agachando la cabeza

-Bella que sucede desde que llego Jacob a estado tan distante no me dejas tocarte, ¿que esta pasando? ¿Es por el verdad?, no trates de no herir mis sentimientos dilo ya –me dijo con una gran seriedad.

-Edward, yo… no me puedo casar contigo. Por que estoy enamorada de Jacob lo siento yo no quería aceptarlo pero desde que regreso me di cuenta de cuales son mis verdaderos sentimientos-le dije con un poco de temor no se porque yo sabia que Edward jamás me haría daño

Tome su fría mano y en ella coloque el anillo de su madre y la cerré en un puño con mis manos.

-Edward deberías darle este anillo a la mujer q realmente se merezca tu amor- le dije casi con lagrimas en los ojos

-Bella, no te preocupes, tu felicidad es mi felicidad, ¿recuerdas que una vez te lo dije?- me lo dijo con ese tono de voz tan sexy que m volvía loca.

-Mañana nos vamos, no interferiremos más en tu vida- me lo dijo con una voz que jamás había escuchado

-No, no tienen por que irse- le explique

-Si es lo mejor para todos—me dijo dándome la espalda

-Edward, necesito hablar con Alice tengo que explicarle lo que ha sucedido, ella a trabajado tanto, que se ahora se entera de que he cancelado la boda, creo que heriré sus sentimientos–le dije

-No te preocupes en estos instantes ya debe saber todo.

-Bueno creo que este es el Adiós- le dije confundida

-Si eso es lo mejor, solo promete que no te meterás en problemas y serás feliz – me dijo acariciándome la mejilla.

-Te lo prometo. –cuando levante la cara el ya no estaba se había ido mi primer amor aquel con el cual había vivido tantas aventuras ese al cual había decidido darle mi alma para estar con el siempre solo me quedaría el recuerdo.

**[EDWARD POV]**

Me dirigí a casa con una sola cosa en mente irme alejarme de este lugar de ella, por que el solo hecho de pensar que en una semana seriamos una feliz pareja se esfumo como el aire.

-Carlisle, Esme- grite al entrar en la puerta

-¿Que pasa? – Me dijo Esme acunándome en sus abrazo tan maternalmente

-Nos vamos de Forks- le dije apartándome de sus brazos

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué va a pasar con la boda? ¿Y bella?- me replico Esme algo ofuscada

-Bella estará bien decidió quedarse con el Perro. Así que la boda se cancela

-¿Que? ¿Que se queda con el perro?- pensó Rosalie- Lo sabia desde el día en que la vi no se merecía esa que tu…

-Calla Rosalie nos vamos y punto arregla tus cosas no lo hagas mas difícil por favor hazlo por mi-le suplique y ella asintió.

Alice entro en la habitación echando chispas.

Edward como es posible que se cancele la boda ya esta todo listo, ¿que le hiciste a bella? ¿Porque no quiere casarse?-Me exigió respuestas empujándome como si yo tuviera la culpa quizás la tenia

-Alice no lo viste, - le dije apartándola de mí

-¿ver que?- me pregunto extrañada

-Bella decidió quedarse con el perro, no la culpo es preferible la vida a la muerte eterna.

Era imposible que Alice no se hubiera dado cuenta quiere decir que el perro estaba en casa con bella

¿Qué? Tengo que ir hablar con ella tiene que decírmelo en la cara. – pareciera que se hubiera vuelto loca, estaba muy molesta, caminaba de un lado a otro pensando incoherencias.

No Alice, déjalo así, dejemos que haga una vida normal y sea feliz, si el es su felicidad todo esta perfecto para mi.

Al llegar Carlisle todos tomamos nuestras maletas y subimos a nuestros respectivos coches, y así fue como deje atrás Forks, en el cual dejaba a mi único amor, a la única persona que había sido capaz de resucitar mi muerto corazón.

Estuvimos durante todo un año paseando de lugar en lugar, de casa en casa, pero para mí ya no transcurría el tiempo, era como si hubiera perdido una parte de mí. Hasta que llegamos a un pueblito cercano a una costa, era algo pintoresco. Para entonces ya se me había hecho costumbre ir a las cuevas cercanas a la playa para contemplar el Crepúsculo, ese que me traia buenos y malos recuerdos a la vez.

-Me siento tan perdido ya ha pasado casi un año, que hemos salido de Forks. Y aun si, siento que algo me falta.

-Es casi hora del crepúsculo, otra vez-pensé con tristeza

-¡Ese aroma!, no es posible ¿Bella?- me pregunte a mi mismo confundido

No pude entenderlo seguí, ese aroma hasta la playa, ahí estaba una chica tan hermosa, su cabello y ojos tan negros como la noche, su piel era tan blanca como la nieve, sus labios rojos como la sangre, parecía salida de un cuento de hadas. Y ahí me quede contemplándola, su aroma me enloquecía, en mi cabeza surgía la necesidad de acércame para percatarme de que no fuese una ilusión, pero la historia no debería repetirse otra vez, no, no para mi.

Ella se sentó en la playa saco una libreta y empezó a dibujar el crepúsculo hasta la vi derramar lagrimas era como si ella se sintiera como yo. Pronto ella se levanto recogió sus cosas y camino tranquilamente entre las cuevas hasta llegar a su coche. No Se porque pero la tuve que seguir tenia que saber mas de ella ¿cual era su nombre y porque su aroma me era tan familiar?  
Pronto llegamos a una casa en las afueras del pueblo sobre una colina, era enorme, no era pobre en lo absoluto, en la puerta la esperaba su madre que repetía:

-¡Bianca! es muy tarde entra rápido tu padre no tardara mucho en llegar se enfadara si te encuentra afuera, vamos rápido Bianca!-repetía continuamente hasta que entraron juntas a la casa.

-Bianca, Ese era su nombre-su nombre giraba por mi cabeza  
Esa noche trepe por el balcón de su cuarto para mi sorpresa ella no dormía estaba tocando la guitarra, y ahí me quede Hipnotizado por su

melodiosa voz era como la de un ángel. Después se fue a dormir, me quede admirando su belleza que irradiaba con la luz de la Luna, su aroma estaba por toda la habitación, me imagino que si esto hubiera sucedido unos años atrás ella ya estaría muerta, debería alejar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, me intrigaba que era ella así que no podía guardar mi curiosidad hasta que encontré su libreta de dibujo y ahí en medio me quede petrificado al ver un dibujo de un chico dibujado como si le hubiera puesto mucho interés lleno de matices y colores, el no era cualquier chico, Ese chico era yo...

**¿Qué pasara? ¿Por qué el chico del dibujo es Edward? ¿Se atreverá a acercarse a ella? Pues si quieres saber no te pierdas el siguiente capitulo en el se responderán muchas preguntas.**

**Bueno dejen rev. Soy nueva en esto es mi primera historia se aceptan opiniones de todo tipo…**


	2. Salvacion

**SALVACION**

**SIGO DICIENDO LOS PERSONAJES NO SON DE MI AUTORIA SON EXCLUSIVOS DE STEPHANIE MEYER Y SU SAGA…**

**[EDWARD POV]**

-Ese chico era yo…

Empecé a caminar por la habitación, su aroma me extasiaba, tenia fotos de ella por todas partes era tan hermosa, nunca pensé decirle había conocido a tantas personas hermosas pero ella parecía una diosa, me hubiera gustado poder leer sus pensamientos, de repente la mire me acerque para acariciarle el rostro, pero no pude ella hablo:

¿Qué eres? Me dijo –me asuste pensé que me había visto pero no ella seguía durmiendo.

-Ángel ¿Quién eres? ¿No te vayas por favor?-dijo desesperada y luego cayo en su dulce sueño.

Cuando la vi supe que ya no me podría separar de ella, que no sabia como pero ella se había convertido en mi nueva razón para vivir, me prometí a mi mismo que la cuidaría, pero no me acercaría a ella para que tuviera una vida normal.

Todas las noches iba a su habitación a verla dormir, o simplemente escucharla cantar eso realmente me hacia feliz. Siempre por las mañanas su padre venia a escucharla cantar siempre el le repetía.

-Mi Bianca tu eres mi voz, sigue cantando porque esa es nuestra pasión -Bianca le besaba la mejilla y seguía cantando mientras su padre derramaba algunas lágrimas.

Así pasaron tres semanas y yo convertido en su sombra era un maldito vampiro acosador. Todo ese día parecía normal tuve tiempo de ir a casa y ver a Jasper que se burlaba de mi por tener de nuevo una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Edward, y esa sonrisita ¿ya nos vas a decir porque desapareces?- me decía en un tono muy siniestro mientras me daba codazos.

-Que uno no puede sonreír de vez en cuando, déjame vivir- le dije dándole golpecitos en la espalda

Fui y me despedí de Esme ya que no había nadie en casa, y me dirigí a las cuevas para verla como lo había hecho durante tres semanas y tan puntual como siempre ahí estaba tirada en la arena dibujando el crepúsculo, al terminar nos dirigimos a su casa como de costumbre pero ahora nadie la esperaba en la puerta la vi entrar, pero de repente escuche un grito que me hizo querer entrar a saber si estaba bien—Un No por favor, salía entre lagrimas y sollozos escuche la puerta de su cuarto y ahí estaba tirada en su cama llorando, su padre había muerto. Quise abrazarla decirle que todo estaría bien, pero no era lo correcto, lloro y lloro hasta que se quedo dormida.

Así transcurrió una semana aquella chispa que tenia se había apagado, no comía, no cantaba, no dibujaba, ni siquiera tocaba la guitarra solo se queda sentada en su cama llorando. Parecía muerta en vida después de llorar se quedo dormida, decidí que era tiempo de ir de caza ya que era muy peligroso estar junto a ella sin haber saciado mi sed; empezó a llover pareciese que se acercaba una tormenta, decidí volver junto a ella estar lejos me ponía algo ansioso. Pero cual fue mi sorpresa al llegar a su habitación ella no estaba, me preocupe empecé a leer la mente de su madre que estaba desesperada al parecer ya eran muchas horas desde que había desaparecido.

Yo sabia donde estaba y tenia que ir a rescatarla, aunque ella nunca pareció una damisela en apuros, si no todo lo contrario, podría ganarle a Emmet si se lo proponía.

Intente ser mas rápido pero el camino se me hacia eterno, y al llegar estaba acostada en la arena bajo la lluvia, el agua del mar apenas y la rozaba, se miraba tan frágil, estaba haciendo tanto frio, sus labios estaban morado y se convulsionaba del frio.

No quería acercarme pero no la podía dejar morir ante mis ojos y sin pensarlo me acerque y me incline hacia ella, su aroma me golpeaba fuertemente,

-Espera- me dijo estirando sus brazos hacia mi pecho

-me quede conmocionado ante eso.

-¿Estoy muerta?- algo contenta creo

-¡No!, no todavía- le conteste

-Entonces, me voy a morir pronto verdad-me aseguro.

-¿Por que dices eso?, yo no lo permitiría- le dije casi angustiado

-Entonces, si no estoy muerta, ni me voy a morir, ¿por que esta un ángel, por que estas aquí?

-Porque me importas- la tome en brazos nunca la había sentido tan cerca, estaba hirviendo en fiebre, vibraba en mis brazos, me di prisa solo escuchaba su melodiosa voz que tarareaba una canción para mi.

Llegamos a su casa, toque el timbre y la coloque en el piso.

-Espera no me dejes- me suplico aferrándose a mi brazo

-No te preocupes volveré- La tranquilice

M e aleje los mas rápido posible, su madre abrió la puerta pronto la subieron en su cama, el doctor vino y dijo que tenia principios de hipotermia, la dejaron descansar.

Entonces tuve que entrar para percatarme que estaba bien. Pronto empezó hablar

-¿Ángel? –Pregunto algo confundida

-Si aquí estoy, -le dije acercándome a su cama.

-Te estaba esperando, no sabes desde cuando, vivías en mis sueños y tenia la esperanza de que mis dibujos tuvieran vida, te esperaba- me dijo en un tono muy dulce

Creo que la fiebre la estaba enloqueciendo lo que decía no se escuchaba nada coherente.

Me quede a su lado hasta que se durmió o eso creía, al intentar quitar su mano que estaba entrelazada en la mía me dijo:

-No, no te vayas quédate conmigo- con poco de desespero

-No te preocupes, me quedare contigo mientras tu quieras que me quede contigo- le explique acariciándole su hermoso rostro.

-¡Siempre!- me contesto.

Desde esa noche supe que jamás me separaría de Bianca, mi única misión era hacerla feliz.

**ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO... Y QUE PASARA ENTRE EDWARD Y BIANCA SERA QUE AQUÍ EMPIEZA SU HISTORIA DE AMOR…**


	3. Revelaciones

**LO SIGO DICIENDO ESTOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVA DE STEPHANIE MEYER Y SU SAGA…**

Espero les guste el siguiente capitulo se respondrean varias preguntas.

LA CANCION DE HOY ES SALVAME- DE RBD

**Revelaciones**

**[EDWARD POV]**

Al día siguiente el doctor llego temprano, y dijo que la fiebre ya había bajado pero que necesitaba comer para recuperar sus fuerzas, pero si seguía las instrucciones al pie de la letra se recuperaría pronto, su madre despidió al doctor y trajo una charola con comida y le suplico que comiera pero ella solo negó con la cabeza, su madre se fue un poco desilusionada dejando la charola sobre una mesita con la esperanza de que Bianca comiera, en el momento que su madre cerro la puerta ella dijo:

-Ángel ¿Estas ahí?- preguntando buscándome por toda la habitación.

-Si aquí estoy le dije acercándome, se miraba hermosa a pesar de estar tan demacrada, su sonrisa la hacia resplandecer.

-¿Deberías comer?- le exigí acercándole la charola

-No ángel, no tengo hambre...

-Yo no soy ningún ángel podrías dejar de llamarme así- musite

-Entonces ¿cual es tu nombre?

-Me llamo Edward, Edward Cullen-

- Hola Edward, yo soy Bianca Montgomery, mucho gusto- me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-El gusto es mío- le dije regresándole la sonrisa

-¿No te iras o si?- me dijo frunciendo el ceño

-No, ya te dije que me quedare mientras tu quieras que me quede-musite- Pero si quieres que me quede come, hazlo por mi.

-Esta bien si tú me lo pides Ángel, digo Edward

-No se porque pero le acerque el baso de leche… ¡Hasta el fondo! – le exigí, me hizo un puchero, y se lo tomo todo.

-Contento jefe. – me dijo guiñen dome un ojo

-si muy contento…

Platicamos toda la tarde, aunque tuve que esconderme cuando su mamá subía para darle las medicinas que pensaría si miraba a un joven en la habitación de su hija, por la noche la mire revisar sus dibujos, entonces no pude contener preguntarle:

-¿Por qué tienes dibujos míos?

-Buena pregunta-musito. Pues la verdad no sabría explicarlo claramente, una noche tuve un sueño muy extraño yo corría por un bosque desesperadamente mientras un lobo me perseguía y ahí en medio de la nada apareciste entre las sombras tan perfecto, como mi ángel guardián, me tomaste en tus brazos, y corriste entre los árboles, el aire me quemaba pero aun así me aferraba a ti mi salvador, pero siempre cuando giraba para darte las gracias desaparecías. Yo sabia que quizás algún día vendrías no se como pero me aferre a eso, mas cuando hace 3 semanas tu aroma me acariciaba en la playa igual que en mi sueño, entonces supe que vendrías pronto, ya se suena como una tontería pero esa es mi verdad- se dijo así misma y yo miraba como se empezó a ruborizar.

-No es exactamente una tontería, tus dibujos son muy buenos tienes talento. Le dije guiñándole un ojo y sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco.

-gracias- me dio una hermosa sonrisa

-Bianca, porque ya no cantas.- Agacho la cabeza y de su rostro empezaron a caer lágrimas, con mi dedo le levante el rostro para poder sus ojos.

-Por que mi voz se apago, mi papá era mi voz y ahora el se ha ido- me dijo casi enmudeciendo.

-Bianca, no será mejor pensar que debes seguir cantando para mantener vivo el recuerdo de tu padre.

-Toma- le acerque la guitarra-toca algo

-No se si pueda

-Solo inténtalo.- Me miro a los ojos tomo la guitarra y la empezó a tocar, entonces su voz empezó a salir un poco temblorosa pero al igual melodiosa…

PLAY- SALVAME RBD

-Woow hermoso ya vez no escondas esa voz

-Gracias quizás si tú no estuvieras aquí yo jamás hubiera vuelto a cantar o sonreír

-No debes depender de mi Bianca- le dije fríamente

-porque eres tan frio Edward, porque…- con mi mano tape su boca para que no continuara

-Algún día obtendrás respuestas, quizás mas pronto de lo que te imaginas. Quite mi mano de su boca para que me contestara.

-Estaré esperando ansiosa- me contesto con su rostro lleno de curiosidad.

Toda esa semana estuve muy al pendiente de ella, le hice muchas preguntas, descubrí que su color favorito era el rosa y el azul, pero que si se trataba de ropa los colores que mas iban con ella eran el amarillo, rojo, verde y negro.

También que le encantaban los diamantes, odia a los lobos porque cuando tenia seis años un lobo la ataco mientras iba a acampar con su padre, como recuerdo le quedo una cicatriz en su espalda baja, aun así me encantaba la idea de tener eso en común con ella. Y su cumpleaños era el 29 de Noviembre este año cumpliría 17.

Pensé que era el momento indicado para que ella me hiciera pregunta y asi obtener todos las respuestas, realmente ella estaba muy contenta y ansiosa.

Al llegar a la playa como de costumbre me ataco con sus preguntas:

-¿Qué eres?- me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Que pasaría si no fuera un Ángel, si no un demonio?.

-Pues pediría que me llevaran al infierno- dijo sarcásticamente

-jajá muy chistosa

-Ya enserio no me importaría, ¿somos amigos o no?- me dio una gran sonrisa

-Pero soy más peligroso de lo que te imaginas, podría hacerte daño con un solo abrir y cerrar de ojos o por un accidente- se quedo callada.

-Te asuste- me preocupaba

-No, pasa que, no nada olvídalo es una tontería-tenia una sonrisa falsa

-Bianca, por favor dime ya sabes que no me gusta que te guardes cosas- asintió con la cabeza tomo aire y agacho su mirada

-Pues si no eres un ángel, ni tampoco un superhéroe, ¿eres algún tipo de demonio mítico?

-A que punto quieres llegar-

-¿Qué eres?, No eres humano, ¿Entonces que eres realmente?-Me miro fijamente

-Prometes que no te asustaras, aunque no te culparía si lo hicieras-era lo mejor para ella temerme

-Te lo prometo, con una mano en el corazón- me dijo mientras ponía su mano en el pecho

-Soy…-me arrepentí pero era demasiado tarde así que continúe- Soy lo que tu llamarías un VAMPIRO, un bebedor de sangre- mire esos ojos llenos de miedo y asombro.

-¿Estas asustada?-

-Si, pero no por ti, si no por mi, una persona normal debería querer huir de ti alejarse y yo siento todo lo contrario.

-No te preocupes yo jamás te haría daño. –musite

-Entonces ¿como funciona todo lo de beber sangre ahorita tienes sed? ¿Quieres beber mi sangre?- me dijo en un tono mas de admiración y curiosidad en vez de miedo

-Déjame decirte que tu sangre es tan deliciosa que tu aroma me enloquece, pero no te preocupes no tengo sed y ya te lo dije jamás te haría daño, conmigo estas a salvo.

-mm bueno eres un vampiro ¿duermes en un ataúd? ¿Te conviertes en murciélago? A ya se, si me pongo un collar de ajos ¿te alejarías de mi?- daba brinquitos de curiosidad

-jajaja todo eso es un mito, si soy muy rápido y nosotros los vampiros tenemos algunas habilidades, yo puedo leer la mente, mi hermana Alice puede ver lo que va a pasar.

-Entonces todo este tiempo has sabido lo que pienso- se ruboriza totalmente.

-No, nada- no podía mentirle

-Enserio ¿Por qué? ¿Ya te había pasado antes? Me pregunto preocupada creo que pensaba que era un bicho raro esto lo había escuchado antes.

-SI tú eres la segunda persona, aunque nunca llegue a comprenderlo con Bel… -no pude terminar de decir su nombre, algo en mi interior no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

-¿Ella es la chica verdad?-me pregunto mirándome con el seño fruncido.

-¿Qué chica? – le pregunte abrumado

-La que te rompió el corazón.

-como lo sabes- me quede asombrado de que se hubiera dado cuenta

-La única razón por la que un chico puede ser tan frio, es porque le rompieron el corazón… ¿que paso? ¿No acepto que fueras un vampiro?

-No todo lo contrario, pero para mi mala suerte prefirió un hombre lobo.

-¿Qué? También existen- me dijo preocupada-¡Odio los lobos!-asentí con la cabeza y no pude evitar reírme de su rostro lleno de asombro, pero pronto recupero su serenidad.

-¿Todavía la quieres verdad?- sus voz notaba nostalgia y sinceridad.

-Si es difícil olvidar a tu único amor, por eso Bianca, solo puedo ofrecerte mi amistad-era mejor dejar las cosas claras no quería lastimarla con falsas esperanzas, mi corazón, bueno mejor dicho mi muerto corazón solo tenia lugar para Bella.

-No te preocupes con eso me conformo- me dijo dándome golpecitos en la espalda. Pero háblame de ella. ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Qué paso?...

-Bueno esas son muchas preguntas Bianca- le dije burlándome de su expresión

-Lo siento.-tenia una gran sonrisa en su bello rostro.

- Su nombre es Bella…

***********************************************************************************************

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, ¿que pasara? ¿Edward le contara tolo lo que fue Bella en su vida?.**

**¿Se dara la oportunidad de abrir su corazon a Bianca?. Todo en el siguiente capitulo.**

Mil gracias por los Rewies son muy importantes para mi, y por los comentarios he hecho algunas correcciones para darles un mejor fic, dejen su opinion no lo olviden.

Besos

Isela


	4. Bella

**CABE RECALCAR QUE LOS PERSONAJES NO SON DE MI AUTORIA SON TODOS DE LA IMAGINACION DE STEPHANIE MEYER Y SU SAGA…**

**ESTE ES EL CAPÍTULO 4 ESPERO LES GUSTE. GRACIAS PÓR LEERLO**

**[BIANCA POV]**

Su nombre es BELLA… -me dijo como si su nombre le quemara la garganta.

-Si te duele tanto, no me lo cuentes mejor después- le dije acercándome pero el se alejo como siempre.

-¡No!, es momento de que tu sepas de ella, así yo no volveré a cometer el mismo error- me dijo mirándome a los ojos mientras me acariciaba el rostro con sus manos tan frías que me hacían estremecerme. Pronto el empezó a hablar. Mirando el horizonte pareciera que estaba reviviéndolo todo y le dolía.

-Yo y mi familia vivíamos en Forks, asistía a la escuela como una persona "normal", habíamos logrado guardar nuestro secreto muy bien Carlisle era un doctor querido así que todos nos respetaban.

-Y un día como salido del infierno llego ella la hija del jefe de policías, como era la chica nueva todos estaban muy asombrados por ella su piel era muy blanca y su cabello castaño, su aroma me volvía loco, necesite mucho autocontrol para no abalanzarme sobre ella y atacarle frente a todos y con eso terminar con todo lo que Carlisle había hecho durante años. Así que decidí irme a otra parte alejarme de ella todo el día tuve su aroma en mi cabeza, al día siguiente ya estaba en Alaska, pero después recapacite, ¿quien era ella pero correrme de lugar donde yo quería estar?, cace y me alimente, volví decidido a hablarle y tratarla como cualquier persona, pero pronto me vi envuelto en sus expresiones ella era diferente no se como explicarlo. -empezó a sonreír de una forma extraña, pero siguió hablando no estaba dispuesta a interrumpirlo

**-**Después estuvo a punto de morir ante mis ojos aplastada por una furgoneta, no sabia por que la había salvado quizás porque si se derramaba su sangre yo no iba poder controlarme, pero esa no era la verdad yo estaba enamorado de ella, le entregue mi corazón se convirtió en mi vida, pronto la lleve a casa para que conociera a mi familia, Bella se hizo muy amiga de Alice tanto como una hermana, Rosalie la rechazo al principio pues ella decía que era un error que yo decidiera estar cerca de ella, revelarle nuestro secreto.

-Por mi causa estuvo a punto de morir ya que por estar con nosotros un rastreador llamado James la engaño y la ataco, yo tuve que extraer todo el veneno para que ella no se convirtiera en un vampiro, ¿quien era yo para quitarle la oportunidad de ser una humana? Me lo reprocho mucho pero no importaba después la obligue a ir al baile, déjame decirte que odia bailar…creo que se divertía, yo no quería que se perdiera nada. –explico

-Alice en su cumpleaños le organizo una fiesta pero Bella se corto con una envoltura y Jasper estuvo apunto de atacarla pudo ver muerto enfrente de mi, así que decidí alejarme ,porque estar cerca de mi la había puesto al borde de la muerte, me fui partiéndole el corazón diciéndole que ya no la quería que siguiera con su vida, Pero créeme si hubiera sabido que con esa decisión la había arrojado a los Brazos de ese Jacob Black…-se quedo pensativo

-EL hombre lobo- lo interrumpí

-SI-me dijo fríamente- me vas a dejar continuar-Asentí con la cabeza.

-Bueno un día Rosalie me llamo y me dijo que Alice había visto que Bella se había suicidado, así que decidí ir con los Vulturis para que acabaran con mi vida, que sentido tendría si ella no estaba, yo no quería vivir en un mundo donde ella no estaba, pero tal y como mi ángel guardián fue junto con Alice para salvarme, yo no sabia que Victoria la novia de James había vuelto para vengarse por haberlo matado , no me lo podía perdonar que todo ese tiempo la hubiera cuidado un Licántropo, bueno un hombre lobo, las cosas mas peligrosas que andan por el mundo.

-Pensé que era el momento indicado para pedirle que se casara conmigo, aunque yo sabia que el matrimonio para ella era una condena aun así acepto, ella quería que yo la convirtiera pero mi condición fue que se casara conmigo. No le quedo de otra mas que aceptarlo, le entregue el anillo que mi padre le dio a mi madre una de las baratijas que mi madre me había heredado después de su muerte.

-¿y Jacob como entra en la historia?- le pregunte llena de curiosidad

-Bella se escapaba para estar con el, era o es su mejor amigo, así que mejor decidí darle permiso para ir con el, porque si no ella podría hacerse daño tratando de escapar, en una de sus salidas con el, la beso y ella lo golpeo y le fracturo la mano, entonces yo me enfrente a el y el me dijo que lucharía por su amor, que no jugaría limpio.

-Todavía recuerdo mi peor noche, fue cuando nos aliamos con los licántropos para terminar una vez por todas con Victoria y debo decir que los hombres lobos son los enemigos naturales de los vampiros…Pues esa noche decidimos cuidar a Bella ella tenia mucho frio, se convulsionaba por el frio que tenia y yo no podía estar cerca de ella, si no el, que la calentaba con su cuerpo, debí de verme dado cuenta en ese momento, cuando ella entre sueños lo llamaba "mi Jacob", y después le pidió que la besara realmente eso me dolió mucho.

Terminamos con el peligro, decidimos formalizarlo porque ella quería hacer las cosas bien, Alice se encargo de todos los preparativos , estaba muy emocionada para mi nos hubiéramos ido a las vegas, hubiera estado perfecto, Jacob desapareció y Bella se empezó a comportar rara conmigo, todo empeoro cuando ese volvió, ya no me dejaba ni siquiera acariciarla, y cuando faltaba una semana para la boda me dijo que no podía casarse conmigo porque se había dado cuenta de que amaba a Jacob me regreso el anillo y me pidió se lo entregara a la persona quien se mereciera mi amor, lo acepte, yo le prometí que el día que ella quisiera que me fuera yo me iría, si no la hacia feliz para que quedarme.

Así que decidí Irme a otro lugar con mi familia, me sentía desolado había pasado un año y ya nada tenia sentido para mi y de pronto apareciste tu, la luz de esperanza en esa inmensa obscuridad, tu aroma era a un mas delicioso que el de Bella, me golpeaba constantemente y decidí no interferir en tu vida como saber si te causaría daño igual que a ella, pero pronto decidiste dejarte morir bajo la lluvia, y no te lo pude permitir, te salve y supe que ya jamás podría dejarte, heme aquí Bianca a tu lado contándote mi patética vida, y ni siquiera se porque no me alejo de ti y por que te revelo mi secreto con gran confianza, hablando sobre lo que fue, es y será Bella en mi vida.

-Pero no has pensado en esperarla, tu la amas todavía porque pierdes el tiempo aquí conmigo, quizás si estas cerca ella se de cuenta- Le dije rápidamente

-No mi lugar es contigo ahora, no me mal interpretes como amigos yo no te puedo ofrecer mas que mi amistad Bianca lo entiendes.

-No te preocupes, con tu amistad me conformo-Vi como le dolía revivir su historia con Bella la amaba tanto lo miraba en sus ojos dorados..

-Bueno dejemos mi patética vida a un lado, es momento de que conozcas a mi familia que sepan quien es la persona que me ha hecho volver a sonreír. Me dijo con una gran sonrisa

-¿Tu familia?- le dije asustada

-¿Tienes miedo?, hace unos minutos te mirabas tan segura.

-SI, si tengo y mucho, una familia de vampiros y yo una hermosa mortal eso si es de temer.- dije de forma sarcástica

-No temas, mañana te llevare a conocerlos te encantaran vas a ver.

-Bueno acepto con la condición de que no me dejes sola- le suplique

-No te dejare sola-y ahí nos quedamos parados observando el Crepúsculo como siempre me quede perdida en su mirada.

Aunque por mi cabeza surgían muchas ideas como si ellos no me aceptaban y no dejaban que yo y Edward fuéramos amigos, si creían que yo quería usurpar el lugar de de Bella mis temores se hacían presentes, pero si Edward estaba conmigo ya nada importaba….

*******************************************************************

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO QUE PASARA…**

¿LOS CULLEN ACEPTARAN A BIANCA O LA HARAN A UN LADO? DESCUBRELO EN EL SIG CAP.

EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SE LLAMA MI FAMILIA Y BIANCA

DEJEN REWIE, SU OPINION ES MUY IMPORTANTE

FELIZ 14 DE FEBRERO BESOS

ISELA CULLEN[*]


	5. Mi familia y Bianca

**SIGO REPITIENDO ESTOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON EXCLUSIVOS DE STEPHANIE MEYER Y SU SAGA**

Mil disculpas por la tardanza, perdon, perdon, gracias por sus rewies y sus alarmas ya no digo más aqui el cap 5

*********************************************************************

**MI FAMILIA Y BIANCA**

**[EDWARD POV]**

Por la mañana como de costumbre al verme Jasper me dijo:

-Edward y esa sonrisa ya nos dirás porque desapareces

-Bueno Jazz creo que hoy es tu día de suerte- le sonreí misteriosamente

-Así que por fin me vas a decir – dijo lleno de curiosidad

- Si pero tienen que estar todos, llámalos por favor- sabia que la curiosidad lo estaba matando…

Pronto estaban todos reunidos en el comedor, aunque era insólito ya que no lo utilizábamos para comer exactamente…

-Bueno habla ya –Me exigió Alice

-Porque no me lo dices tu, ya lo debes de saber…

-No dilo tu así sabré si fuiste capaz- dijo enojada y haciendo un puchero

-Esta bien lo diré yo, creo que todos ustedes se preguntaran porque las ultimas semanas estado "feliz", pues la verdad, es por alguien que ha llegado a cambiar mi vida, su nombre es Bianca.

-¿Otra mortal Edward? – refunfuño Rosalie cruzando los brazos

-No aprendes verdad después de todo lo que paso con…. – me rectifico Emmett con amargura

-Esta vez es diferente- trate de explicar alzando mi voz, entonces Alice hablo

-Agg! Rosalie de que te preocupas te va a caer muy bien es igual de hermosa y frívola que tu, la pequeña tiene sentido de la moda, ¿y que crees? se va a convertir en tu mejor amiga-dijo sarcásticamente.

-A Emmett, pues en ella encontraras una compañera perfecta de deportes, es tan rápida casi como nosotros, tiene muy buenos reflejos, si no me crees has la prueba del balón- Pero no paro todo ahí

-¡Esme!, -alzando la voz- en ella encontraras a la hija modelo que tanto deseas es perfecta.

-Ya basta Alice- le exigió Carlisle

-No, aun no he terminado-

-Jasper mas vale que no te acerques a ella sospecho que te caerá muy bien… y tu Edward el peor de todos, como intentas borrar el recuerdo de Bella con ella, tu sabes que Bella para mi es como mi hermana no lo permitiré, como pudiste enamorarte de Esa- Sus palabras eran como mil cuchillos atravesándome por todo el cuerpo.

-No Alice, estas equivocada yo no estoy intentando borrar el recuerdo de Bella, Bianca y yo solo somos amigos.

-Ya veremos por cuanto tiempo, me voy denle la bienvenida a la nueva mortal a la familia, espero se diviertan- se fue tan rápido que ni siquiera pude explicarle.

-No te preocupes, trata de entender a Alice tu sabes lo que fue Bella para ella solo cree que debe proteger su lugar, pero nosotros te apoyamos en todo lo que tu hagas trae a Bianca parece que nos agradara- me dijo Esme con una gran sonrisa tan maternal como siempre.

Me daba gusto que ella me apoyara, regrese a casa de Bianca la pobre estaba muy nerviosa no sabia que usar para ir a una visita a casa de una familia de vampiros.

Si se cambio 40 veces se me hace poco, hasta que por fin se decidió por un vestido negro con lazos rojos, que se le miraba muy bien, me preguntaba una y otra vez:

-¿te gusta? ¿Dime crees que les gustara?

-Claro que si, te vez hermosa, nos vamos por favor – le rogué

-Si, pero entonces tienes que bajar y finge que acabas de llegar, porque si mi mamá me ve bajar contigo de mi cuarto no creo que se ponga muy feliz.

-Tienes razón que madre lo estaría, una hermosa adolescente acompañada por un chico en su habitación si se escucha raro.- le guiñe el ojo

Baje por el balcón toque el timbre, y su madre me abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa

-¡Hola! Tu debes ser Edward, Bianca me a hablado mucho de ti, si que eres guapo.

-¡Oh! Gracias no tanto como usted señora, es un gusto conocerla.

-Bianca ya debe estar lista ¡Bianca, Edward llego!, date prisa.

De pronto aunque ya la había visto cuando bajo por las escaleras me quede deslumbrado, no se si era su belleza, o su sonrisa, su aroma era mas fuerte al igual que mi deseo por ella, le sonreí y la tome de la mano, para después despedirnos de su madre.

-Señora le prometo traerla temprano, sana y salva.- le asegure

-No hay problema diviértanse- nos dije le abrí la puerta del volvo, se subió puse un poco de música, la note un poco nerviosa ya que llevaba un pedazo de papel el cual lo convirtió en tiras.

-¿Nerviosa?-estuve casi apunto de reírme por su expresión

-Si un poco,.. Mmm mucho- me dio esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba.

-No te preocupes vas a ver que todos te van a querer,

Pronto llegamos a casa la tome del brazo y la sentí vibrar, no te preocupes le susurre al oído se ruborizo y siguió caminando. Entramos y todos nos estaban esperando excepto Alice.

-Bueno el es Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme y ella es Rosalie.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Bianca Montgomery

-El gusto es nuestro, pequeña- le contesto Esme con una gran sonrisa

-Edward… ¿Alice donde esta?- me pregunto mirando alrededor por si estaba en casa

-Creo que hoy no nos acompañara.-

-Es por ya sabes verdad- Asentí con la cabeza

-No te preocupes,- trate de darle valor.

-Bianca me encanta tu vestido- elogio Rosalie acercándose a ella

-¡Oh! Gracias el tuyo es genial…- El vestido de Rosalie era Azul turquesa con algunos cristales, de repente Rosalie y Bianca parecían muy buenas amigas, empezaron hablar de maquillaje, peinados, ropa, cosas de chicas.

-Entonces Emmett hablo- oigan todos miren ¡Bianca realmente eres hermosa!- todos volteamos a ve la mirada celosa y acosadora de Rosalie.

-No me mal interpreten es que mírenlas son muy parecidas excepto que Bianca tiene el cabello negro y Rosalie es Rubia pero ambas son guapísimas, podrían pasar como mellizas, si tu melliza malvaba Rose, aunque no se si existe una persona mas malvada que tu…-Emmett estaba muy impresionado

(Todos nos empezamos a reír.. )

-Pues melliza malvada mía, eres muy hermosa- Sonrió Rosalie

-Pues tu también melliza buena- contesto Bianca con una enorme sonrisa

Todo paso tan rápido Emmett tenia un balón en sus manos y después el balón voló por el aire y apareció en las manos de Bianca.

-Realmente tienes buenos reflejos, creo que acabo de encontrar a mi compañera de Equipo- festejo sonriente Emmett volteando a ver a Bianca que parecía estar enojada.

-Dale gracias a dios que tengo buenos reflejos y que no traigo un vestido blanco… porque si no me hubieras roto la nariz y mi vestido se hubiera manchado, sabes no se que pasaría contigo- Emmett agacho la cabeza avergonzado por la cara de enojo de Bianca entonces ella sonrió -hay es broma, ya compañero no estoy enojada, ja, ja hubieras visto tu cara-

-Juguemos un partido, por favor un partido de futbol americano- Rogaba Emmet

-Yo jugaría, pero mírame no vengo vestida exactamente como para un partido compañero- dijo Bianca señalando su vestido

-Rosalie te puede prestar algo- intervino Jasper emocionado

-Claro que si para eso están las mellizas…(pronto Rosalie se llevo a Bianca y ambas volvieron rápido llevaban chores cortos, tenis y calcetas altas se miraban muy lindas).

-Esme tu serás el arbitro- Ordeno Carlisle

-Bueno Rosalie y Edward equipo uno, Jasper, Bianca, y Emmet equipo 2- dijo Esme

-Eso no es justo- refunfuño Rosalie haciendo un puchero

-Claro que si, Edward es más rápido que ellos llevan ventaja-Aseguro Esme

Pronto empezó el partido y nos estaban dando una paliza, una hermosa mortal hizo más de 7 anotaciones acompañadas de un bailecito sexy y gracioso…

De repente yo estaba bloqueando a Emmet, Rosalie tlaqueo a Bianca ella cayo y se corto su pierna, todo paso tan rápido Jasper estaba sobre ella, pronto sentí que la había perdido, Emmett me sujeto le pedí que me soltara pero un _Espera salió de su boca- Vi como Bianca le susurraba cosas al oído a Jasper.

-Jasper mírame soy Bianca no quieres hacerme daño [Bianca con sus dedos roso su herida mojándose los dedos con sangre, entonces paso sus dedos por los labios de Jasper]…

-¡Nooo! Salió de mi boca, pero mis ojos no podían creer lo que miraban, Jasper cerro los ojos suspiro, luego los abrió de nuevo, le sonrió a Bianca y le dijo – Perdón y gracias, y se marcho rapidamente

Me acerque lo más rápido que pude, lo primero que salió de mí fue:

-Bianca estas bien

-Claro que si, mi amigo Jasper hoy descubrió que era muy fuerte, y que siempre seremos amigos- me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Vamos a que te cure Carlisle. – la tome en brazos era mas difícil tenerla tan cerca pues su sangre me hacia desearla mas no se como Jasper se pudo controlar.

-¿No te distes cuenta de lo que hiciste verdad Bianca?

-¿No que hice?- me miro confundida

-Jasper, no puede, bueno no podía resistirse a la sangre humana, sabes pusiste tu vida en peligro, pero lo mas extraño, es que con tan solo unas palabras lo has logrado, es impresionante.

-Tengo gran convencimiento Edward, mas del que te imaginas- me dijo coquetamente guiñándome un ojo.

Pronto Carlisle la curo y Esme le daba besos en la mejilla y cabeza.

-Melliza vamos a cambiarnos- Rosalie dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano.

Cuando bajaron todos nos empezamos a reir de nuevo, Bianca y Rosalie se habían intercambiado los vestidos, Rose el negro y Bianca el azul.

-¿Qué hicieron?- Jasper se burlo

-Nos cambiamos- dijeron al mismo tiempo algo divertidas.

-Ya esta bien solo era una broma iremos a cambiarnos- las dos poniendo cara de arrepentimiento.

-Bianca date prisa prometí a tu mamá llevarte temprano.- le pedí en tono serio

Bajaron rápido, Bianca se despidió de Esme y Carlisle

Luego Emmett le dijo:

-Compañera prométeme que volverás para patearles el trasero.

-Por supuesto compañero somos el mejor equipo- ambos chocando las manos.

Jasper se le acerco- Gracias Bianca, Edward tenia razón al decir que cambiarias nuestras vidas, gracias amiga… - la abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Melliza prométeme que volverás, para ir de compras, a ya se hagamos una pijamada pero sin dormir que te parece…

-ja, ja, ja perfecto para eso son las pijamadas para no dormir y divertirnos- se despidieron muy emocionadas era como si empezara una muy buena amistad.

Le ayude al subir al volvo. ¿te divertiste?

-Mucho tu familia es fantástica, Carlisle es genial, Esme es muy tierna así como muy maternal, Rosalie es hermosa y muy agradable, Emmett es el mejor compañero de juego y jasper es simplemente encantador.

-Que bueno que te divertiste, ya vez te dije que todos te iban a querer.

-¿Edward pero Alice?- me dijo preocupada

-No te preocupes dale tiempo, ella te va a querer tanto como nosotros, solo es que tiene miedo a abrir su corazón otra vez eso es todo, Alice es una personita con un gran corazón…

Llegamos a su casa, su mamá nos esperaba me despedí de ambas, para después escabuirme por su ventana, y acompañarla como todas las noches.

Pero esta noche fue distinta, no se porque pero yo a ella la miraba diferente era como si sintiera algo. Al escuchar su voz o simplemente verla dormir….no podía ser posible yo no puedo olvidar a Bella…

***********************************************************

Que les parecio el capitulo, se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, Rewie Please, porque si no dejan siento que no leen, ya volvi no tienen porque lincharme...

**LAS INCOGNITAS son!!!**

**¿Que es lo que Edward estará empezando a sentir? ****¿Alice aceptara a Bianca o se aferrara al recuerdo de Bella?**

**¿Será que es el inicio de algo nuevo? ****Descubre mas en el siguiente capitulo….**

**El siguiente capitulo se llama Pijamada**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Isela Cullen**


	6. Pijamada

**LO SIGO REPITIENDO ESTOS PERSONAJES NO SON DE MI AUTORIA SON EXCLUSIVAMENTE DE STEPHANIE MEYER Y SU SAGA…**

Hola chicas perdon por la tardanza pero aqui esta el nuevo capitulo porque alguien que lee este fic, sabe donde vivo y no quiero morir en sus manos este capitulo va por ustedes, si se que a todos los deja en Shock ver a Alice asi pero entiendanla ella extraña a Bella no digo mas aqui el siguiente capitulo.

**

* * *

**

PIJAMADA

**[EDWARD POV]**

Bianca, dormía cuando empezó a timbrar su celular entonces conteste sin pensarlo.

-Que haces tu contestando su celular Edward- Reconocí la voz… era Rosalie

-Es que ella esta durmiendo- me explique

-Te imaginas que hubiera sido yo otra persona, que ibas a decir "oigan soy un chico que la cuido por las noches" no lo creo Edward…

-Tranquila Rosalie, no volverá a pasar, pero cual es la razón para llamarle.

-A que quería hablar con Bianca, pero mejor llamare mas tarde dejala dormir.

-No me puedes decir a mí.- algo tenía entre manos

-No Edward es cosa de chicas dile que mas tarde iré a su casa.- me ordeno molesta

-Dime Rosalie por favor…- suplique con mi voz persuasiva

-No, no seas chismoso Edward- Y me colgó

Mas tarde Bianca se desperté, bajo a desayunar, y cuando volvió le dije que Rosalie vendría de visita y que había repetido "Cosa de chicas".

-Edward entonces cuando Rosalie llegue tendrás que irte- me pidió Bianca

-¿Por qué? Yo quiero saber- Esa era la verdad tenia curiosidad.

-Edward no te estoy corriendo, mira vas a tu casa y cuando Rosalie llegue tu vuelves aquí.- me sugirió, o era un ¿mandato?

-Esta bien solo porque tú me lo pides, realmente tienes gran convencimiento, eres malvada

-Gracias- dijo haciendo una reverencia

Se baño y recogió su cabello en una coleta, escuchamos el timbre y luego la voz de su madre:

-Bianca tienes visitas…

-Ya voy mamá- le contesto- tienes que irte… Asentí y Salí por la ventana no sin antes sonreírle… tenia gran curiosidad pero Rosalie estaba bloqueándome

**

* * *

**

[BIANCA POV]

Me di prisa, baje las escaleras ahí estaba una hermosa rubia esperándome con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Rosalie…

-Hola Bianca…

-Mamá ella es Rosalie, es hermana de Edward.

-Oh mucho gusto Rosalie eres hermosa- me apenaba que mamá se expresara de esa manera.

-Gracias señora- dijo Rose con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno se preguntaran el porque de mi visita.

-Si- contestamos ambas.

-Bueno señora quería pedirle permiso de que Bianca vaya a dormir a mi casa, prometo cuidarla- aseguro poniendo una mano en su pecho

-si por favor mamá- le implore

-Claro que si Bianca si puedes ir, suban y arreglen tus cosas.

-Gracias mamá eres genial y le di un beso en la mejilla. -Subimos las escaleras muy rápido

-Que debo llevar Rosalie.- estaba muy emocionada

-Tu pijama, aunque no dormirás te lo advierto- me lo dijo en un tono muy malvadamente.

-Lo se, no importa- le asegure

-Eché mi kit de maquillaje, cepillo, jabón, cremas, ropa todo en un gran bolso

-¿Lista? Ha llegado el momento- apunto hacia la puerta

-Claro vámonos deja de jugar Rose

-Mamá ya nos vamos, nos vemos mañana

-Bianca quiero que regreses a las 8:30-antes de decir algo Rosalie contesto

-Señora aquí estará.

Nos despedimos de mamá y subíamos a su auto rojo, pronto llegamos a su casa, Rose cargaba mi bolso como si fuera una ligera pluma.

-Hola todos ya llegamos- dijo Rosalie muy emocionada.

-Hola sexy compañera-me dijo Emmett coquetamente.

-Hola compañero, hola Jasper, Hola Edward otra vez tanto tiempo sin verte creo que fue hace dos horas ja, ja-bromee con el, es que Edward a veces es tan serio.

-Rosalie donde esta Esme quisiera saludarla.

-En la cocina.- me guio me hacia la cocina y ahí estaba Esme me acerque a ella con una gran sonrisa, dándole un beso en la mejilla para mi era como mi otra mamá.

-¿Subimos?- Rosalie casi me lleva cargando hacia su cuarto.

-ok vamos- Me preguntaba si en su cuarto habría un ataúd o seria todo negro lleno de sombras, para mi asombro había una enorme cama con sabanas de seda al igual que las cortinas, se miraba hermoso pero no tanto como su closet.

Pronto empezó a obscurecer y Rosalie puso música a todo volumen en su cuarto había de todo tipo de dulces y bebidas, bailamos gritamos, estábamos completamente locas, nos tomamos millones de fotos muy provocativas por cierto.

-Ya se juguemos verdad o reto.- me dijo Rosalie con una gran sonrisa. Y yo asentí con la cabeza.

-Yo primero -dijo Rosalie,-¿verdad o Reto? Bianca-

-Reto- conteste muy segura, creo que es la seguridad que te da tanta azúcar.

-Bueno tienes que bajar lo mas sexy posible y coquetearle a Jasper mientras te tomas un vaso de agua.- si claro con el cuento de que Alice la quiera a ella mucho.

-Si esta bien- me vestí de negro y Rosalie me maquillo súper cargadísimo, puso música de stripper y me dispuse a bajar seximente por las escaleras y busque a Jasper

-Jasper podrías darme un vaso de agua por favor es que tengo mucha sed-le dije coquetamente mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Asintió, me lo dio y no me quitaba la mirada de encima, al igual que Emmet y Edward que estaban muertos de la risa en un sofá, al mismo tiempo que me desnudaban con la vista fue algo embarazoso.

-Gracias Jasper- le dije acariciándole la mejilla, subí y cerré la puerta, Rosalie estaba muerta de la risa.

-Ja, Ja, ja, JASPER estaba muy excitado todos lo sentimos- repetía Rosalie una y otra vez.

-Así pasamos toda la noche teníamos un relajo, de repente escuchamos una voz que decía:

-¡Edward no lo soporto mas si tu no las callas lo hare yo!- la puerta se abrió, era Alice enojada.

-¿Oigan ustedes podrían callar?, Woow esperen están haciendo un desfile de modas

-si claro, ¿quieres unirte?- le pregunte con una gran sonrisa.

-si por supuesto dejen ir por mi maquillaje y ropa- ella ¿me había aceptado?

Pronto Alice se nos unió, nos hicimos peinados excéntricos, y obvio nos tomamos millones de fotos, el tiempo se paso volando. Empezamos a jugar una luchita con almohadas, entonces la puerta se abrió de par en par

-Bianca podrías dormir un poco por favor son las 6 de la mañana- me gritaba Edward parado en la puerta pero sin quitarme la mirada de encima, se empezó a poner tenso y parecía petrificado.

-Bianca mira hacia abajo- me dijo Rosalie dando golpes en la espalda.

Mire y para mi horror estaba en ropa interior muy sexy y Edward me estaba mirando. Porque deje que Alice me pusiera esta lencería.

-¡Oh! Edward ¿podrías voltearte?- corrí y me cubrí con la sabana de pies a cabeza llena de vergüenza.

-Eres un degenerado-repetía Alice ,mientras le tiraba con todo lo que encontraba a su paso desde zapatos, ropa y maquillaje de todo.

-Lo siento, lo siento no fue mi intensión- repetía Edward mientras Rosalie lo empujaba y cerraba la puerta.

-ja, ja, ja -nos empezamos a reír las tres.

-Miraron la cara de Edward, jajá Bianca ya puedes salir de tu escondite.- Me decía Alice.

-Pobre creo que la excitación de Jasper le afecto estaba apunto de desnudarte frente a nosotras- Rosalie se estaba burlando.

-Rosalie deja de burlarte que pena.

Alice era muy dulce y Rosalie encantadora pronto sonó la alarma eran ya las 8 :00 hora de irme.

Abajo Esme me esperaba con el desayuno le di las gracias y empecé a comer. Edward se paro junto a mí con la cabeza hacia abajo.

-Bianca perdóname no fue mi intensio0n no sabia que te iba encontrar de esa manera- su voz era como si tartamudeara. Como si estuviera muy nervioso al recordarlo.

-No te preocupes- le dije ruborizándome al recordar lo que había pasado.

Alice se acerco a mí y me dijo:

-Perdóname por juzgarte creo que tu y yo seremos amigas solo dame tiempo, esto, todo es muy difícil para mi, ella es alguien muy importante en mi vida y no debí de tratar así a todos lo siento

-Claro que si te entiendo- me dio un beso y se despidió.

-Rosalie me llevo a casa y dormí todo el día…

Todo el resto de las vacaciones fue genial, me la pase en casa de los Cullen, en partidos de futbol y beisbol, yo y Emmett éramos los campeones, fui de compras con Alice y Rosalie, pase mucho tiempo con Edward, hasta lo enseñe a tocar la guitarra, esas fueron las mejores vacaciones de mi vida…

Mañana era el primer día de clases, lo que me hacia muy feliz es que los Cullen entrarían a mi escuela. Por la noche Edward me acompaño y toco una hermosa melodía en mi guitarra, hasta que estuve apunto de dormir, me dijo que volvería en la mañana por mi, para llevarme a la escuela, mientras yo me quedaba hipnotizada por su aroma…. Bianca recuerda el solo puede ser tu amigo, Edward es solo tu amigo…

**

* * *

**

**No te enamores Bianca.. jaja bueno les gusto se aceptan jitomatazos o aplausos ciberneticos... jaja ahora no me ahorquen a distancia que el capitulo estuvo super light...**

**Pero el siguiente capitulo estara un poco mas impresionante ¿Cómo les ira a los Cullen en la escuela de Bianca? Se comportaran igual que en todas las escuelas...**

El capitulo 7 se llama** ¿Celos?**no se lo pierdan

Por que sera... bueno gracias por sus comentarios y contestando, si habra un recuentro con Bella, y no falta mucho solo un par de capitulos.. ya no puedo decir mas nos seguimos leyendo

los kiero besos

**Isela Cullen_[*]**


	7. ¿Celos?

**Ningun personaje es mio todos son de la diosa Sthepenie Meyer, y su saga que nos ha enamorado a todos.**

**Hola chicas volvi... hoy si actualice a tiempo espero les guste... gracias por sus rewies. Me hacen muy feliz, bueno no digo mas aqui esta el capitulo**

* * *

**¿CELOS?**

**[EDWARD POV]**

-Hoy iniciaba el primer día de clases.

Y como le había prometido a Bianca pasen en mi volvo por ella, toque el clac son y vi como se abría la puerta, me quede hipnotizado al verla llevaba un hermoso vestido Amarillo corto, que dejaba ver sus muy bien ejercitadas piernas, su cabello rizado adornado por un listón caía sobre sus hombros, acompañada de esa gran sonrisa tan característica de ella, me apresure a abrirle la puerta.

-¡Hola!- me dijo, agitando su mano.

-¡Hola! Te vez hermosa- se lo dije sonriéndole, se ruborizo pocas veces lograba ese efecto en ella.

-Gra...cias- me lo dijo casi tartamudeando.. Me pregunto ¿a ella la deslumbro? No creo nunca lo ha demostrado, en fin ella es diferente

Llegamos a la escuela, la típica escuela de pueblo para mi mala suerte todos los ahí presentes pensaban igual que yo, en lo hermosa que se miraba Bianca, todos la saludaban y ella a todos les contestaba con una linda, era imposible que ella dejara de ser tan popular.

-Veo que toda la gente aquí

-Si me llevo muy bien con todos, soy porrista no la capitana pero todos me conocen, y porque fui elegida presidenta de la junta escolar, organizo buenas fiestas Edward,

-O ¿Buenas fiestas? Debes ser una muy buena bailarina

-O claro que si ¿Quieres probar algún dia? ¿Tengamos un duelo?

-Bianca juntarte tanto con Emmett te esta afectando ¿deja las apuestas si?- se burlo Alice

-Bueno creo que aquí nos separamos, no tenemos clases juntos, o Edward tenemos Biologia juntos- me dijo dando saltitos Bianca

-¿Biologia? ¿Eso era casualidad?- me pregunte a mi mismo

-¿Qué dijiste Edward?

-No nada, que bien que tengo clases con mi mejor amiga

-Huy si tu mejor "AMIGA", aceptalo Edward, Bianca es tan sexy que todos los chicos de aquí mueren por ella y tu tendras que soportar las fantasias con tu "AMIGA"- dijo Emmett burlándose

-Basta ya Osito, no queremos que Edward tenga pensamientos extraños cerca de Jasper, te imaginas pobre de Alice-

-Si pobre de mi- dijo Alice abrazando a Jasper

-Alto todos- Dije yo eso era una tontería

-Hay Edward es enserio, ya bastante difícil es soporta a los lujuriosos estudiantes y a ti también no por favor- me suplico Jasper con una cara de agonia, muy actuada

-Jasper si tú eres el serio como dices estas cosas

-Es broma Edward es divertido burlarse de ti, eres demasiado serio- dijo Bianca mientras mis hermanos estallaban en risas

Nos tuvimos que separar, era hora de la farsa ya saben presentaciones de los nuevos alumnos. No la volví a ver hasta la hora del almuerzo en la cafetería, estábamos todos juntos nadie nos quitaba la vista de encima aunque ya estábamos acostumbrados a tener ese efecto en la gente al fin éramos _los chicos nuevos todos adoptados a y estaban juntos como novios no era eso un pecado,_ era lo que todos pensaban.

Rosalie vio entrar a Bianca levanto un brazo en señal de que nos acompañara, ella asintió y se dirigió hacia nuestra mesa, todas las miradas estaban sobre ella_. ¿Qué guapa? Como quisiera…_ malditos pueblerinos, un gruñido salido de mi pecho

-Tranquilo bestia ya casi llega- se burlo Emmett

-Hola Rosalie- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó a su lado quedando frente a mi.

-Bianca, oye aquel chico es muy guapo ¿como se llama? Me recuerda tanto a Emmett cuando era humano-le dijo Rosalie apuntando a un chico alto, con cabello rubio su cuerpo era casi igual que el de Emmett…Rose esquivo la mirada celosa de Emmett.

-Aquel es Cooper, es el capitán del equipo de futbol Americano, es un chico muy agradable, media escuela se muere por el, pero es un chico atento, el sueño de cualquier chica-contesto Bianca en medio de algo que pareció ser un suspiro.

-Y que pasa con ese chico, Bianca ¿el no se acerca a ti?

-Claro que se acerca, pero no se el es-suspiro de nuevo- simplemente Cooper

-Pues el gran chico viene hacia acá- dijo Alice, sonriendo

-Hola Bianca- dijo Cooper, rascándose la cabeza, mira _que linda es la rubia se parece a Bianca, como desearía que Bianca aceptara salir conmigo. _Este solo pensaba en Bianca

-Hola Cooper- contesto Bianca con una gran sonrisa _¿le gusto? _No idiota solo es educada.

-¿Cómo te fue en vacaciones, te extrañe mucho?- dijo melosamente

-Oh muy bien conocí a mis nuevos amigos, ellos son Los Cullen y la verdad yo también te extrañe.

-Hola chicos, soy Cooper mucho gusto, los amigos de Bianca son mis amigos- todos sonreímos, excepto que lo mío fue una mueca

-Bueno pues me preguntaba, ¿si tu quisieras ir conmigo el viernes al cine?- dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Mmm, no se-Bianca voltio y me miro como recordando lo que hacíamos todas las tardes, la verdad me sentí muy contento porque lo iba a rechazar.

-Claro que acepta Cooper-dijo Rosalie dándole codazos a Bianca. _Edward déjala ser feliz es tu amiga recuerdas ._Rose tenia razón es mi amiga

-¿A si?- Bianca confundida.

-Si anda ve a divertirte no te preocupes por tu pequeño inconveniente-dijo mirándome fijamente.

-Bueno Cooper acepto, será un placer salir contigo- lo dijo con una sonrisa y Cooper por poco cae deslumbrado, debo de dejar de decir esta palabra, malditos recuerdos.

-Bianca tenemos la misma clase enseguida verdad, vamos te acompaño- dijo Cooper ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Si vamos-el le ayudo a levantarse y también con sus libros.

-Chicos nos vemos más tarde adiós-solo la vi alejarse tomada del brazo de ese.

-Cooper ¿que clase de nombre es ese?- dije malhumorado.

-No será ¿que estas celoso verdad Edward?. –Emmett y sus tonterias

-No, ¿Por qué tendría que estar celoso?

-Recuerdas "solo amigos Bianca" –me dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa burlona,

-Lo se- dije resignado. Mis hermanos se reían entre ellos,

Estuve algo ansioso todo el dia y pronto me quede esperándola en el estacionamiento, como un ángel apareció caminando junto a ese tal Cooper que llevaba una chamarra de su equipo "Wildcats"

-Bianca ¿no quieres que te lleve a casa?- le pregunto

-No ella se va conmigo- intercedí porque ahora no se que pensar creo que a Bianca le gusta mucho este tal cual es su nombre así Cooper.

-SI Cooper, el es Edward mi mejor amigo y el me trae y me lleva a casa, lo siento será en otra ocasión- dijo ella con una linda sonrisa ¿acaso le estaba coqueteando?

-Esta bien Bianca adiós, voy a ver si me doy una vuelta por tu casa, -dijo sonriéndole como si yo no estuviera ahí le beso y le acaricio la mejilla ella se sonrojo.

-¿Bianca nos vamos?-dije rompiendo el encanto de la melosa escena, y abriéndole la puerta algo molesto.

-Edward ¿porque estas tan callado? ¿Estas enojado conmigo? Por lo de cancelar nuestra salida del viernes. Lo siento yo iba a decir que no pero Rose y luego Alice

-No -Mentí- no estoy enojado, veo que te llevas muy bien con ¿Cuál es su nombre? Cooper, dime la verdad solo la verdad

-Yo siempre te digo la verdad Edward

-¿el te gusta?

-Supongo, no lo se, es divertido estar con el es muy tierno y media escuela esta enamorada de el.

-Entonces es un SI.- Era obvio todas las señales era un gran Si-

-Ya te dije Edward no lo se, eso solo el tiempo lo dirá, ¿estas celos?, me quieres proteger que lindo

-Celoso yo, si tú y yo solo somos amigos.-Todo el camino nos quedamos callados la deje y le dije:

-¿En la tarde vuelvo?- ella me dio una fugaz sonrisa

-Esta bien Edward, nos vemos- Bajo del coche.

* * *

Por la tarde volví a su casa, pero Bianca no estaba sola estaba sentada en el porche con ese, que aparte de quitarme el tiempo con ella en el almuerzo también me lo quitaría en su casa, no pude acercarme así que subí a su cuarto a esperarla, después de unas dos horas ella llego al cuarto con una gran sonrisa. Y dio un salto al verme recostado en su cama.

-Edward me asustaste- dijo poniéndose una mano en el pecho.

-Lo siento no fue mi intensión- ¿Quieres ir a dar nuestro paseo o prefieres ir con Cooper?- como me caía mal este chico

-Claro que quiero ir contigo, yo jamás le mostraría ese lugar es nuestro secreto Edward.

-Pues parece que quisieras estar mas con el que conmigo.

¿Qué te pasa Edward?, Somos amigos tu los has dicho siempre, no tienes derecho de tratarme asi- me dijo algo molesta

-Lo siento Bianca, no quería hacerte sentir mal

-No importa, ya vámonos- fuimos y volvimos sin decir nada ya era muy tarde, así que bajo a cenar tomo una ducha y se puso su pijama y empezó a cantar para mi en eso su celular timbro, no necesitaba poder leer su mente solo con ver su rostro supe quien era, me quede a su lado, pero después de 20 minutos…

-Bianca me voy nos vemos mañana veo que estas muy ocupada,- y el monstruo en mi despertó, porque el podía robar mi tiempo.

-Cooper me permites-musito.., ¿Edward? -No la deje hablar, ella me tomo de la mano

-Mañana nos vemos, llamame cuando tengas tiempo- ella solo tenia una cara de incredulidad.

Me fui a casa y Rosalie me esperaba muy molesta

-Ya me conto Alice, que vio a Cooper ir a visitar a Bianca, ¿no estas enojado o si?, ¿es por eso que no te quedaste como todas las noches verdad? Tu no tienes ningún derecho sobre ella, escuchame ella no es Bella.

-Basta, Rosalie no quiero hablar de eso- su nombre revotaba en mi cabeza _Bella, siempre Bella_

-Edward, lo siento no quise decir su nombre, pero Bianca es muy importante para mi no quiero que la hagas sufrir si su felicidad es con Cooper déjala en paz.

-Lo se, el es mejor para ella.

* * *

Por la mañana pase por ella, llevaba un vestido corto color rojo, y llevaba su hermoso cabello recogido, se miraba guapísima, me apresure a abrirle la puerta.

-¡Hola! – su voz era como si estuviera triste y cansada.

-Hola Bianca ¿dormiste bien?- me preocupaba que no hubiera dormido.

-La verdad es que no, me quede muy preocupada por ti.

-¿Por mi?- eso si era raro.

-SI porque te fuiste tu no eres así ¿Qué pasa?.

-Me fui porque quice darte tu espacio- le dije casi llegando a la escuela.

-¿Por qué?

-Genial- me mofe al escuchar los pensamientos de ese.

-¿Qué? – me pregunto confundida.

-Tu novio te esta esperando, date prisa -le abrí la puerta-

-Edward el y yo no…

-No me digas nada vete "el" te esta esperando- le dije con voz dura y en su cara figuraba la confusión, solo la vi cruzar por enfrente de mi y su arome me golpeaba fuertemente al igual que aquel sentimiento de querer romperle ese brazo que el ponía sobre ella.

El dia transcurrio casi igual que el pasado no la vi hasta la hora del almuerzo, solo que Rosalie y Bianca se la pasaron hablando de Cooper y Alice sugiriéndole a Bianca que se podía poner para su cita. y como que ya se estaba volviendo una costumbre llega Cooper y se la lleva, la verdad no sabia que me molestaba mas ¿que pasaran tanto tiempo junto o que ella estuviera feliz a su lado y no al mío?

La estuve esperando en el estacionamiento, cuando de repente vi que el la tomo del rostro y la iba a besar. O eso estaba pensando en besarla y en cual seria la mejor forma de besarla, que se quería pasar de listo, me acerque y lo enfrente.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le inquirí

-¿Amigo que te pasa a ti? solo me iba a despedir- no se pero las cosas se salieron de control estuve apunto de golpearlo lo tenia aprisionado en la pared

-Edward me asustas- me dijo Bianca, tomándome del brazo.

-Pues si tanto te preocupa Cooper, y quieres estar con el ¿Por qué no te vas con el?- le dije molesto y sin medir las consecuencias

-¿Edward, estas seguro?- me dijo entre lágrimas apretando los puños.

-si vete –le conteste fríamente.

-Cooper, ¿me podrías llevar a casa por favor?-pregunto mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

-Claro Bianca solo espera un poco- se giro hacia a mi -mira tu ¿Edward? no se que te pasa pero no la vuelvas a tratar asi me escuchaste, no voy a permitir que la hagas llorar así que no te le vuelvas a cercar a ella- dijo Cooper muy molesto

-Bianca espera yo- quería arreglar las cosas no me gustaba mirarla asi

-Tu y yo ya no somos amigos Edward aléjate de mi- me dijo Bianca llorando.

-¿Bianca?-intente tomarla del brazo

-No, esto se acabo déjame en paz- y se fue con el y ahí me quede parado, con sus palabras retumbando en mi cabeza y en mi corazón… _Tu y yo ya no somos amigos Edward, aléjate de mi, aléjate de mi, aléjate de mi…_

Solo la vi alejarse en la camioneta de Cooper, sabia que ya no quería volver a dirigirme la palabra nunca mas la había perdido, la amistad más pura en el mundo, fui un idiota al comportarme así.

Quise acercarme a pedir disculpas pero la verdad era notable, Su ventana estaba cerrada, yo le había roto el corazón…

* * *

**Les gusto se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios.... ¿creen que Bianca lo perdone?, pobre de nuestro Edward estaba celoso... bueno espero dejen rewie saben que son muy importantes ok**

El siguiente capitulo se llama **_La extraño _**el que sigue es uno de mis capitulos favoritos... prometo actualizar pronto todo depende de ustedes

Y bueno a las que leen mi otro fic Romantic princess, actualizare mas tarde aun no lo termino... gracias por sus comentarios

Los kiero

Besos

**Isela Cullen [*]**


	8. La extraño

_**Lo sigo diciendo ningun personaje es mio todos son de la grandiosa y fantastica Stephenie Meyer y Su saga que todos amamos**_

**Hola aqui de nuevo actualizando un nuevo capitulo espero les guste y muchas gracias por sus rewies no digo mas aqui esta el cap.**

* * *

_**La extraño**_

**[EDWARD POV]**

Me sentía triste en pensar que mi razón de vivir había desaparecido, que ella no me quería mas en su vida, en la mañana fui a recogerla pero como lo esperaba ahí estaba Cooper ayudándola a subir a su camioneta ella se miraba algo demacrada como si no hubiera dormido bien, pero aun asi se miraba muy hermosa con su vestido verde, aunque su sonrisa había desaparecido ahora era un poco fingida y por compromiso.

Necesitaba acercarme a ella, yo sabia que ella sufría tanto como yo, para mi buena suerte y mala para ella, nos tocaba nuestra primera clase juntos en el Laboratorio de Química, no se porque pero llego tarde así que no tuvo oportunidad de escoger a su pareja, así que el profesor le asigno hacer equipo conmigo

-Señorita Montgomery, le corresponde hacer equipo con el Señor Cullen-afirmo severamente

-Profesor, pero yo- dijo Bianca

-Sin peros, Srita Montgomery prosigan con el trabajo, Sr. Cullen muéstrele que tienen que hacer- yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

-Bianca yo quisiera- intente decirle

-Señor Cullen podría interesarse exclusivamente en el trabajo- dijo mirando fijamente la probeta.

-Bianca pero yo quisiera hablar contigo- lo intente de nuevo.

-Sr. Cullen, le pido de favor que se interese en el trabajo nuestro contacto es solo laboral y obligatorio no tengo ganas de estar en estos momentos con usted.- me dijo fríamente.

-Esta bien señorita Montgomery- tuve que aceptarlo, era tan fácil realizar esos compuestos y sobretodo porque Bianca eran tan inteligente como yo, así que terminamos antes que todos y el profesor no dudo en felicitarnos.

-Increíble, son un muy buen equipo- Afirmo el señor Domer.

-Gracias- contestamos al mismo tiempo.

-Sr. Domer- se apresuro a decir Bianca- en vista de que ya terminamos puedo salir por favor.

-Si por supuesto ¿pero cual es la prisa Señorita Montgomery?- me miro sospechosamente, el pensaba que me había propasado con ella o había intentado hacerle algo

-No tengo ninguna prisa, solo quiero salir- dijo nerviosa

Yo sabia cual era su prisa, la prisa era yo, el no querer estar junto a mi, su modo de esquivarme fue tan rápido cuando el profesor le dio luz verde para salir, salió casi corriendo del Aula literalmente.

Tenia esperanza de poder hablar con ella en el almuerzo, pero ni siquiera se sentó con nosotros, se sentó con Cooper el cual le hacia millones de gestos con la intensión de hacerla reír, todos mis hermanos estaban molestos conmigo y no lo ocultaban en sus pensamientos.

-¿Edward como pudiste?- me dijo Rosalie

-Yo...- intente justificarme

-No, Edward tu no eres nadie para tratarla así Bianca solo ha intentado ser tu amiga, ella también puede tener un novio si quiere tu no eres nadie escuchaste ¿Por qué no te disculpas?- me exigio

-Que quieres que haga Rosalie, me esquiva, no contesta mis llamadas, me quiere fuera de su vida.

-No es así y tu lo sabes, no lo notas Edward ella te quiere mucho no quiere perderte- aseguro Jasper

-De repente su mirada se cruzo con la mía en ese momento desee poder leer sus pensamientos pero por otro lado no quería escuchar que me odiaba.

-Solo intenta arreglar las cosas Edward, mi compañera no se merece esto y no nos gusta estar lejos de ella- Emmett realmente la extrañaba era como su hermana

-No les prometo nada, si ella no me quiere en su vida es lo que voy a hacer

-Pero Edward- dijeron y pensaron al mismo tiempo

-No, solo denme tiempo- y me marche antes de que dieran el timbre para la siguiente clase no sin antes ver la mirada que le lanzaba Bianca a mis hermanos.

Al terminar las clases me dirigí al estacionamiento obviamente no quería irse conmigo, pero ahí estaba con Cooper que la ayudo a subir a su camioneta levantándola en brazos, ese sentimiento volvió el que me hacia querer partirle la cara le di vueltas en mi mente yo sabia que era eso aunque no lo quería aceptar y por fin lo descubrí yo estaba sintiendo Celos…

Después de todo quizás Rosalie tenia razón, no era que yo la protegiera, yo estaba enamorado de ella, que tonto fui, si tan solo no me hubiera creído mis propias mentiras quizás en estos momentos yo y Bianca fuéramos novios y seriamos felices, aunque no puedo negar que lo que mas le conviene es tener un novio humano, será mejor asi aunque yo se que la extraño.

* * *

Toda la semana transcurrió igual, espiándola con la esperanza de que dejara su ventana abierta, o que fuera a nuestro lugar secreto o que hablara con mis hermanos. Estaba tan desesperado que hasta pensé en utilizar las palabras que "nosotros" usábamos para llamar a nuestra presa, pero yo no podía ser así con ella, cuando la miraba por los pasillos tan linda con todos no podía obligarla a elegirme a mi.

Decidí desaparecer de su vida momentáneamente, no asistí a clases durante semanas solo salía para cazar y regresaba de nuevo a mi habitación. Todos estaban muy preocupados por mi les preocupaba verme sumido en mi soledad, mi única compañía era la música ese era mi refugio empecé a tocar y cantar esa canción que me quemaba la garganta…

**Buenas noches, mucho gusto  
eras una chica mas  
después de cinco minutos  
ya eras alguien especial  
sin hablarme, sin tocarme  
algo dentro se encendió  
en tus ojos se hacía tarde  
y me olvidaba del reloj.  
**

**Estos días a tu lado  
me enseñaron que en verdad  
no hay tiempo determinado  
para comenzar a amar  
siento algo tan profundo  
que no tiene explicación  
no hay razón ni lógica en mi corazón.  
**

**Entra en mi vida  
te abro la puerta  
se que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas  
entra en mi vida  
yo te lo ruego  
te comencé por extrañar  
pero empecé a necesitarte luego.  
**

**Buenas noches, mucho gusto  
ya no existe nadie más  
después de este tiempo juntos  
no puedo volver atrás  
tú me hablaste, me tocaste  
y te volviste mi ilusión  
quiero que seas dueña de mi corazón  
**

**Entra en mi vida  
te abro la puerta  
se que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas  
entra en mi vida  
yo te lo ruego  
te comencé por extrañar  
pero empecé a necesitarte luego  
**

**Entra en mis horas  
sálvame ahora  
abre tus brazos  
fuerte  
y déjame entrar.**

**Entra en mi vida  
te abro la puerta  
se que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas  
entra en mi vida  
yo te lo ruego  
te comencé por extrañar  
pero empecé a necesitarte luego.**

-Realmente la quieres verdad- me interrumpió una voz que reconocí como de Alice

-Si creo que si- suspire

-Edward ¿y porque no la buscas? yo se donde esta

-No, porque ella no quiere verme Alice y la entiendo quien quisiera estar con alguien como nosotros, como obligarla a estar con un monstruo como yo no puedo hacerlo.

-Ella…prometí no decirte nada pero ya es tiempo que escuches, Si supieras que esta perdidamente enamorada de ti, pero la pobre decidió aceptar tu amistad con la esperanza de que algún día la llegaras a querer como a Bella, pero ella y nosotras empezamos a creer que era imposible, entonces yo y Rosalie la animamos a que saliera con Cooper para que te diera celos pero tu solo repetías una y otra vez "Solo amigos" y luego te desquiciaste se asusto mucho nunca te había visto así y luego tu le dijiste que se fuera con el que no te importaba, ¿pues que crees ella? se lo creyó, si la vieras llora por ti todas las noches, Jasper no puede estar junto a ella su sufrimiento es muy grande, no sabemos que hacer, ni siquiera duerme, Edward búscala y explícale no tengas miedo ve ella te quiere, dile lo que sientes.- me dijo en tono muy serio

-Alice no creí que tu vinieras pensé que seria Rosalie

-ya se, era ella la que vendría pero decidí adelantarme, realmente ella se ha ganado el corazón de nuestra familia, no queremos perderla, ahora ve y conquístala, apúrate lleva esta chaqueta va a llover y la pobre tendrá mucho frio.

-Gracias eres la mejor hermana del mundo- le dije dándole un abrazo y levantándola del piso.

-Lo se, ahora date prisa.

* * *

-Me fui haya a la playa donde empezó todo tenia miedo de que no me quisiera escuchar pero ahí estaba con un vestido blanco o era su pijama no lo se, se miraba hermosa llevaba su guitarra y estaba cantando en la orilla del mar, me quede escuchándola tenia mucho sin escuchar su voz pareciera que cantaba para mi.

**Aquí estoy, Tú también  
aunque sea en la imaginación, babe,  
esta vez  
quiero ser  
la luna llena que te espera  
y te ilumina  
como amiga te he sido fiel  
ahora te llevo en la piel  
se que no va a suceder  
pero lo puedo soñar.  
**

**Te digo  
somos los dos  
como el aire que está  
flotando libre en la inmensidad  
oigo tu voz, sueño contigo  
y eres mi ángel de paz  
déjame volar  
a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar  
tus alas me llenan el alma.  
Tu sello de amor  
lo llevo en la piel  
ser solo amigos, no es fácil, babe  
despertar es un dolor  
si no es verdad lo que yo mas quiero  
y aun espero.  
como amiga te he sido fiel  
ahora te llevo en la piel  
¿cuándo se va a terminar,  
o cuando se hará realidad?  
Te digo  
somos los dos  
como el aire que está  
flotando libre en la inmensidad  
oigo tu voz, sueño contigo  
y eres mi ángel de paz  
déjame volar  
a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar  
tus alas me llenan el alma.  
Te digo  
somos los dos  
como el aire que está  
flotando libre en la inmensidad  
tus alas me llenan el alma.  
Tanto miedo tengo de perderte  
tanto miedo de no verte mas  
aunque eres mi amigo  
para mi algo mas  
es bello secreto  
mi corazón guardará  
todo lo he soñado  
y era contigo  
Te digo  
somos los dos  
como el aire que está  
flotando libre en la inmensidad  
oigo tu voz, sueño contigo  
y eres mi ángel de paz  
déjame volar  
a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar  
tus alas me llenan el alma.  
Te digo  
somos los dos  
como el aire que está  
flotando libre en la inmensidad  
oigo tu voz, sueño contigo  
y eres mi ángel de paz  
déjame volar  
a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar  
tus alas me llenan el alma.  
Aquí estoy,  
tu también,  
aunque sea en la imaginación, babe.**

-Me acerque a ella lentamente hasta situarme a su lado, y use esa voz

-¿Esa canción es para mi verdad?- le susurre en el oido

-¿Edward que haces aquí?- me dijo asombrada por mi presencia

-Vine a buscarte tengo mucho que decirte

-Yo no quiero escucharte

-pero lo vas a hacer

-Si no me queda de otra ¿vas a volver a romperme el corazón? Adelante- me dijo volteándome a ver sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas.

-Bianca yo, estoy enamorado de ti no sabes lo que ha sido vivir sin ti, yo no quería enamorarme de ti, porque pensé que te causaría un daño, pero me causo mas daño a mi al no estar contigo por favor no te alejes de mi..

-Edward y ¿Bella?

-Bella no me interesa ella ya hizo su vida, ahora me toca a mi te amo y quiero pasar el resto de tu vida contigo- mis palabras eran sinceras si Bella es feliz porque yo no puedo, y ella era la indicada.

-No sabes lo que ha sido vivir con la esperanza de que me quisieras, y ahora pienso que es una broma ¿a que estas jugando?

-Yo te quiero como quieres que te lo explique yo tengo una muy buena forma de mostrártelo, La tome su rostro entre mis manos y no pensé en ser lo mas cuidadoso, solo pensé en besarla y así era sus labios me quemaban la sentía vibrar en mis brazos y no era por el frio lo sabia porque yo sentía lo mismo. Cuando note que se quedo sin aire me separe de ella.

-Bianca ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Si claro que si, creo que te tardaste un poco.- me dijo con esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba

-te quiero- le susurre

Después de probar sus labios no podía parar de besarla… ahí nos quedamos abrazados contemplando el amanecer el comienzo de un nuevo día y también una nueva vida…juntos.

* * *

**Les gusto, pues si chicas lo perdono, nuestro Edward acepto sus celos y haran una nueva vida juntos ¿cuanto creen que les dure la felicidad? solo una pista eso que podria ser duda para Edward aparece en el capitulo 10...**

El siguiente capitulo se llama** "Una nueva vida" **ya se imaginaran porque.

Bueno me voy dejen rewies saben que son muy importantes para mi, son mi motivacion ok

besos

**Isela Cullen [*]**


	9. Una nueva vida

**LO SIGO DICIENDO LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON EXCLUSIVOS DE STEPHANIE MEYER Y SU SAGA DEJEN SU OPINION**

**Un nuevo capitulo, como me dijeron que no era justo que subiera solo capitulo de Romantic Princess, ustedes tambien se merecen capitulo, muchas gracias por sus Rewies y alarmas, no digo mas aqui esta el capitulo...**

* * *

**UNA NUEVA VIDA**

**[EDWARD POV]**

Ese fin de semana fue el mejor de mi vida tenia a la mejor chica del mundo entre mis brazos, ahora teníamos que darnos prisa para que su mamá no se diera cuenta de que su hija había pasado la noche fuera de casa y con su novio vampiro.

-Bianca- le susurre mientras la abrazaba en su cama

-¿Qué?- pregunto con una sonrisa

-Tengo que irme, volveré para darle la noticia a tu madre

-¿me vas a extrañar?- dijo haciendo un puchero

-Aun no me voy y ya te extraño-la volví a besar tan apasionadamente… Sus labios me extasiaban tuve que tener mucho control para separarme de ella porque si no hubiera muerto asfixiada.

-Me voy acostumbrar a esto Edward- me aseguro

-Acostúmbrate no tengo la mínima intensión de dejar de besarte- se lo dije besándola otra vez, hasta que el golpeteo en la puerta nos asusto, estaba tan sumido en el beso que ni siquiera la escuche venir...

-Adiós, date prisa- me dijo dándome un tierno beso, Salí por la ventana y me dirigí a casa donde Rose me esperaba con una gran sonrisa estaba muy orgullosa de mi.

-Edward, te adoro lo hiciste, ya era hora- en ese momento me recordó a Alice dando saltitos.

-SI, Ya se ,ahora es mi novia- lo dije muy orgulloso

Emmett se acerco a mí y me dijo seriamente:

-Mas vale que no le partas el corazón a mi pequeña hermana, si lo haces te las veras conmigo entendiste Edward.- se escucho como un hermano mayor.

-SI, Claro que si, yo no haría nada que le hiciera daño, te lo prometo.

* * *

Estos años fueron los mejores de nuestras vidas... Todo empezó desde ese lunes cuando Cooper nos vio llegar a mi y Bianca tomados de las manos, pronto Emmett lo desplazo convirtiéndose el en el nuevo capitán del equipo de Futbol americano y Rosalie en la capitana del equipo de animadoras ya que ella decía que la tradición Americana decía que la capitana de las animadoras debía ser novia del capitán del equipo de futbol y no iba a dejar que nadie le quitara su lugar.

Alice se convirtió en la primera al mando en el club de periodismo; su columna de modas se había hecho muy famosa, recibía millones de cartas de sus fervientes admiradoras, tanto que ella y Bianca organizaron un desfile de modas vendiendo sus diseños solo para que Bianca se comprara un auto nuevo, como si yo no le pudiera comprar uno.

Jasper se convirtió en fotógrafo estrella ya que el realizaba las distintas fotos de la columna de modas de Alice, eso no evitaba que tuviera millones de Fans que lo acosaban y el si que lo sentía.

Bianca, Alice, y Rosalie se convirtieron en las chicas más deseadas y populares de la escuela, era horrible escuchar los pensamientos de todos los chicos al mirarlas pasar.

Esme, ella se convirtió en la presidenta de la sociedad de padres de familia todos la amaban pues ella tenia muy buenas ideas, era toda una líder y Carlisle el doctor del pueblo todos lo querían y lo respetaban.

Por fin se podría decir que teníamos una vida normal, la gente no nos miraba ni trataba diferente, éramos simplemente personas.

Bianca y yo enviamos muchas solicitudes a distintas universidades, todas la aceptaron y sin necesidad de que yo pagara ningún centavo era muy inteligente, su equipo de ciencias gano el decatlón académico, así que todas las escuelas se peleaban por ella y yo estaba dispuesto a seguirla fuera cual fuera su decisión. Bianca era mi vida y no podía dejar que otro quisiera ocupar mi lugar aunque yo estaba dispuesto a alejarme si me lo pedía.

Muchas veces hablamos de que si ella quería convertirse en una de nosotros ella siempre contestaba que No; creo que la razón era que ella sabia que a mi no me gustaba nada la idea de que se convirtiera en eso, y yo la prefería tal y como era, por eso la amaba cada día mas, porque me comprendía y no me forzaba a hacer nada, lo mas importante era que me quería.

Yo sabia que ella estaba en peligro a mi lado pero realmente la necesitaba a mi lado se hizo tan necesaria como el aire, Lo Único peligroso en estos momentos era que estando conmigo no la podía mantener vestida, siempre después de un beso y algunas caricias terminaba arrancándole la ropa no sabia porque pero ella despertaba en mi instintos que creía que podía controlar

-No Edward espera, esto no esta bien- siempre era lo mismo, ella me detenía.

-Lo se, perdóname no quiero presionarte- era la verdad yo sabia que era peligroso.

-Dame tiempo, tengo miedo, no te digo que quiero llegar virgen al matrimonio ni al caso, pero creo en el, ¿me entiendes?

-Si lo se, perdóname es que cuando estoy contigo a veces no me puedo controlar-

Tuvimos que invitar muchas excusas porque era extraño que ella siempre volviera con mi camisa puesta. En casa había 3 camas una en mi cuarto, otra en el de Rosalie y la ultima en el cuarto de Esme, si ya que cuando Jasper empezaba a ponernos muy cariñosos a Esme no le gustaba y se llevaba a las chicas a su cuarto.

Lo mejo aparte de pasar el tiempo con Bianca, fue el baile de graduación nos coronaron reyes del baile, Bianca se miraba hermosa traía un vestido que le diseño Alice, llevaba un collar que yo reconocía, era el escudo de mi familia; Carlisle se lo regalo, le dijo que ella ya era parte de la familia y este símbolo la marcaba como miembro de la familia.

Después de las palabras de Carlisle yo tome una decisión, pedirle a Bianca que se casara conmigo, no me importaba que la boda no fuera de inmediato yo solo quería que todos supieran que ella era mía y que mejor forma que un anillo en su mano izquierda.

* * *

Así que me puse de acuerdo con toda mi familia para pedirle matrimonio a la luz de la luna en aquel maravilloso lugar, pues le dije que pasaría por ella que iríamos a cenar, ella debió sospechar algo porque las chicas fueron a ayudarla a vestirse, traía un vestido largo color azul me encanta ese color me parecía que se miraba hermosa

-Lista- asintió con la cabeza la lleve aquel lugar tan maravilloso estaba iluminado por antorchas

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo mirando todo.

-Una pequeña sorpresa- así que comencé con mi discurso.

-Bianca, tu te has convertido en mi razón de vivir y no concibo mi vida sin ti, te amo, y yo quiero pedirte algo- me arrodille, tome su mano y dije aquellas palabras

-Bianca Montgomery, ¿Quiero pedirte que me concedieras el Honor de convertirte en mi esposa?

-Edward yo… claro que acepto tu sabes que te amo… y deseo que estés conmigo por siempre- dijo dando brinquitos, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas.

Puse aquel anillo en su dedo era el mismo anillo de mi madre, pensé que le molestaría así que pregunte:

-¿Si no te gusta el anillo puedo comprarte uno nuevo?

-No, me encanta se lo mucho que significa para ti este anillo y se lo que representa y es un honor que hayas decidido dármelo a mi… - La bese otra vez, fue una velada esplendida…

Edward si yo te pidiera algo ¿tú me lo concederías?- me pregunto, daría mi vida si quisiera

-SI, lo que tu quieras Bianca-le dije con una gran sonrisa

-Volvamos a Forks, estas vacaciones.- eso no era lo que esperaba

-No, Bianca a donde sea, menos ahí- levante la voz

-Tú lo prometiste, ahora que decidiste que quieres que sea tu esposa es momento de que te enfrentes con tu pasado o no estas seguro de que me amas- ella me reto

-No, no es eso, solo que no quiero volver haya- no estaba listo para enfrentarme a eso a ella a Bella

-Edward por favor- me suplico

-Volvimos a casa estaban todos sonrientes en la sala, mi familia se giro y nos miro fijamente

-Tengo que decirles algo muy importante- les avise

-¿Qué sucede Edward?- me pregunto Carlisle

-Mañana regresaremos a Forks…

* * *

**¿Que pasara ahora que Edward se tenga recontrar con su pasado? Chicas el gran reencuentro en el siguiente capitulo que creen que pase ¿Edward realmente olvido a Bella? Sera ella feliz, **

**Como tomaran los Cullen esto de Volver a Forks, y Bella y Jacob ¿como tomaran el regreso de los Cullen?**

**Dejen Rewies, y tendran el capitulo más pronto...**

**Saben que amo sus rewies son geniales**

**besos**

**Isela Cullen[*]**

-


	10. Reencuentro

**LO DIGO ESTOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SOLO LA HISTORIA, TODO LO DEMAS ES DE STEPHENIE MEYER Y SU SAGA...**

**Hola aqui con un nuevo capitulo... y volvemos a Forks, no digo mas y aqui esta el capitulo antes de que este muerta, gracias por sus Rewies y Alarmas realmente me alegran el dia...**

* * *

**Reencuentro.**

**[BIANCA POV]**

-Mañana regresaremos a Forks- les dijo Edward a todos

-¿Qué?-Dijo Rosalie confundida-No Podemos volver

-Bianca quiere que me encare con mi pasado y si con eso le demuestro que realmente la amo regresaremos y le mostrare que eso no cambiara nada.- todas las miradas estaban sobre mi

-¡Estas loca! ¿Tu sabes quien esta haya?- me dijo Rosalie tomando por los hombros

-Si lo se-suspire- pero Edward me a pedido que me case con el y quiero que este completamente seguro de su decisión- levante mi mano izquierda mostrándoles el anillo.

-No malinterpreten a Bianca, tiene razón volvamos a Forks tómenlo como una vacaciones llenas de acción.-todos giraron a ver Alice la única emocionada, dando saltitos.

-Compañera, estas loca, sabes lo que puede pasar ¿estas dispuesta a correr el riesgo? – me dijo Emmet que con sus palabras me hizo dudar, realmente estaba dispuesta a perderlo, yo agache la cabeza pero asentí.

-Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo- dijo Alice – volvamos no tenemos nada que perder.- claro yo si a Edward que mas podía perder.

-Gracias por tu entusiasmo, Alice no se hable mas el tema todos hagan sus maletas salimos a primera hora- dijo Edward seriamente, aunque su rostro mostraba enojo.

Todos aceptaron su decisión aunque todos me miraban como una desquiciada, Edward me acompaño a casa para darle la noticia a mamá, quien estaba muy emocionada creo que ella amaba a Edward y su familia tanto como yo. Esa noche no dijimos nada, el solo me abrazo en mi cama, el fantasma de la duda me estaba poseyendo, ¿estuvo bien tomar esta decisión?, aun así ya no había vuelta atrás. Por la mañana tomaríamos el avión…

* * *

Subimos al avión todos estaban algo ansiosos, creo que Alice era la mas emocionada, Edward tomaba mi mano y le daba pequeños besos.

-Todo ira bien, no te preocupes- sus palabras me acariciaron después de eso me quede dormida solo recuerdo ver llegado y tomado un coche.

-Despierta dormilona- me dijo la aterciopelada voz de Edward

Abrí los ojos y estábamos en una casa enorme muy bonita con un estilo muy pintoresco supongo que esa era su antigua casa.

-Me quede dormida verdad- oh que horror.

-No te preocupes fue un viaje largo.- me acuno entre sus brazos, y me llevo a la sala mientras todos se iban a sus habitaciones hasta quedarnos solo, lo que Edward me hacia sentir cuando me miraba, nunca imagine poder sentirlo.

-Ahora que estamos solos tengo que decirte algo muy importante, algo que ya habíamos hablado, nunca te he prohibido nada Bianca, pero hoy te pido, no, te exijo, no te acerques a la Push, sobre todo ten cuidado con la gente y con quien hablas, la gente de aquí es diferente que en casa, te estereotipan por tu forma de vestir o tu aspecto, esa gente podría ser un hombre lobo y tu sabes lo peligrosos que son, ¿entendiste?- Sus ojos reflejaban temor, miedo y ansiedad de no poderme proteger o quizás era ¿Odio hacia ellos?, trate de tranquilizarlo.

-Si Edward tendré cuidado no te preocupes- me acerque a su cara y lo bese enredándome en su aroma que me volvía loca.

-Tengo que irme de caza, ya sabes te dejare con tus niñeros favoritos Emmet y Rose, creo que te llevaran a conocer el pueblo, por favor cuídate mucho- me dijo

-Si vuelve pronto- el sintió y me dio un beso en la frente, desapareció tan pronto.

-Compañera ¿ya estas lista?- dijo Emmett cargándome y dándome vueltas

-Ya bájame ¿donde esta Rose?- el nunca dejaría de ser un niño en un cuerpo de oso jaja

-Se esta retocando el maquillaje- movía las manos simulando que se ponía maquillaje

-No ya llegue, nos vamos en mi auto, ¿Emmett no te estas burlando de mi verdad?- lo miro furtivamente Rose.

-No amor, es un nuevo ejercicio, ya sabes para hacer brazos.

-Si claro deja de burlarte de mi maquillaje o sabes que pasara durante toda una semana-

-vamos cariño, no volverá a pasar, lo que quieras, menos eso yo lo necesito, es mas cuando Bianca esta en casa no podemos, o Rose no me hagas eso

-Ya cállate, Bianca vámonos- me encantaban estos dos, Rose sabia someterlo bien

* * *

Llegamos muy felices al pueblo anduvimos dando vueltas, Emmett y sus payasadas, la verdad después de todo este tiempo los tres éramos muy unidos eran ya como mis hermanos.

-Compañera necesitamos hacer una cosita-me Dijo Emmett guiñándome un ojo.

-Oh si ya entiendo vayan no pasa nada se cuidarme solo recuerda soy cinta negra- y puse una pose muy de karate -Los tres nos empezamos a reír.

-Cuídate mucho porque si te pasa algo Edward me pateara el trasero ¿escuchaste?-

-¿patearte el trasero? Eso dijo Edward

-No, pero se que lo hará

-Bueno se me cuidar, ya váyanse entrare a estas tiendas a ver que me compro, -les dije señalando las tiendas ahi

-Volveremos en un rato nos vemos aquí ok- me señalo el estacionamiento Rose

-Si -me despedí de ambos y seguí mi camino

Fui a varias tiendas de repente algo me pareció extraño había un chico que me estaba siguiendo, y con decir me estaba siguiendo es porque no lo despistaba, el era muy alto, como de 25 años llevaba el cabello largo y me miraba de una forma extraña, mi pánico creció cuando el se acerco a mi…

-Hola – me dijo estirando su mano

-mm ¿Hola?- conteste sin girarme

-Eres muy Bonita- ahora si esto era una señal para correr.

-EE gracias, creo, discúlpame pero me estas poniendo algo incomoda, yo no hablo con extraños, si no te molesta podrías dejarme en paz- y seguí caminando, hasta que me tomo del brazo y me hizo girar.

-No- dijo ¿no? Además, me lo dijo de una forma muy dura hasta me dio miedo. Así que mi primera opción fue tratar de huir de el, me solté y camine mas rápido.

-Oye espera, -se acerco a mi -no fue mi intensión asustarte, mi nombre es Embry

-Bueno, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Bianca pero ¿por favor me podrías dejar en paz?- el me miraba de una forma extraña

-¿Que no lo sientes?- este chico estaba drogada, o tomaba anabólicos-

-¿Qué cosa?- yo solo sentía miedo.

-que somos almas gemelas y que me amas— si completamente loco, lo perdimos.

-Ahora si me estas asustando, discúlpame pero yo tengo novio y vez esto estoy comprometida voy a casarme.-le dije mostrando orgullosamente mi anillo.

-No, yo se que tu me quieres- se volvió algo brusco sus brazos me esclavizaron en un abrazo.

- Ya basta suéltame-Empecé a gritar

-No te puedo dejar aquí gente peligrosa a regresado al pueblo vendrás conmigo

-¿Qué?, No, por favor déjame ir – le suplique luche con todas mis fuerzas pero cada golpe que le daba me causaba un moretón en mis manos y cuando creía que había logrado soltarme sentí como su mirada se fijo en mí y dijo acariciando mi rostro:

-Perdón, pero es necesario- después solo sentí un golpe y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Solo escuchaba voces, muy lejanas pero no era ninguna voz familia, ahora estaba en problemas.

-¿que hiciste Embry?, no debiste traerla- una voz muy masculina lo regañaba

-No entiendes ahora que esos están rondando podrían causarle daño- ¿a mi?

-Embry pero no tenias porque golpearla, es una chica- lo regaño una voz femenina

-Ella es muy fuerte fue la única manera para traerla- se excuso

Abrí los ojos y una mujer con una gran cicatriz en el rostro se me acerco y me pregunto:

-¿Estas bien? Cariño.

-Si, ¿Qué hago aquí?-ella miro a los demás y no contesto.

-Mi familia y mi novio se van a preocupar por mi, Tengo que irme, ¿donde estoy?- pregunte

-En la push.-contesto, termine horrorizada, ahora si estaba en problemas

-Tengo que irme déjenme ir por favor- me senté en el sillón, mareándome un poco.

-No, tu no te iras- me dijo Embry no sabia, si ese era realmente su nombre -Trate de salir por la puerta la chica de la cicatriz me detuvo del brazo causándome un gran aruñón donde me empezó a salir mucha sangre. Y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar, me dolía mucho como si lo hubiera hecho con un cuchillo—

-¿Que pasa aquí?- todos voltearon a ver un chico moreno y con el cabello negro como la noche, venia acompañado de una chica con la piel clara y cabello castaño, realmente el chico era muy lindo, mas como le sonreía a la chica, pero cuando su mirada se cruzo con la mía sus ojos se tornaron llenos de odio y apretaba los puños; no lo entendí como podía un chico odiarme tan pronto.

-Basta ya – contesto el chico - ¿Quién es ella?

-otra de las obsesiones de Embry- contesto la chica de la cicatriz

-Porque le hicieron daño Emily- exigió el.

-No le hicimos daño, bueno no intencionalmente ella quiere escaparse y no sabe el peligro que hay haya afuera- ¿Cuál peligro?, esto cada vez se tornaba mas raro, y me dolía mucho.

-Por favor déjenme ir, mi familia debe estar muy preocupada, -empecé a llorar y a suplicar realmente mi herida me dolía mucho, antes de que pudiera reaccionar Embry se puso frente de mi y empezó a gruñir igual que todos en la habitación, esto si es raro, ellos son raros.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo la chica de cabello castaño, tomando el brazo del chico.

-Vienen hacia acá- contesto, la puerta se abrió de un solo golpe, era Emmett que la había pateado y estaba gruñendo tenia un gesto raro en su cara y empezó a gritar.

-Compañera ¿estas bien?- sentí un alivio al verlo, mi familia estaba aquí.

-SI, estoy bien Compañero.

-¿Que haces aquí sanguijuela?- dijo Embry poniéndome atrás de el

-Deja que ella se vaya conmigo, y no les hare daño- dijo Emmet algo arrogante.

-¿Qué chupasangre ya cambiaste a la rubia?, ¿ella es tu nueva novia?- le dijo Embry burlándose.

-No, ella no es mi novia… es la novia de Edward- contesto fríamente, giro a ver a la chica del cabello castaño – y no creo que este muy feliz de que hayan secuestrado a su novia.

-Pronto entro Carlisle, Esme y Rosalie Por la puerta.

-Sam no queremos hacerles daño.- dijo Carlisle- solo queremos que nos la regresen ella es de nuestra familia.

-No- gruño Embry

-Claro que si- dijo Rosalie- que no ven el escudo que va colgado de su cuello

-Esme se acerco para separarme de los brazos de Embry pero el me apretaba mas a su cuerpo, casi podía escuchar mis huesos quebrarse.

-No voy a permitir que se la lleven- gruño de nuevo.

-Pero Esme, me tomo tan rápido que el no se dio cuenta, me empezó a besar el cabello abrazándome y tranquilizándome.

-¿Donde esta Edward?- pregunte asustada.

-Ya viene en camino- contesto Jasper, mientras se acercaba a mí.

-No te acerques a ella, Jasper esta sangrando- dijo la chica de cabello castaño, horrorizada.

-Y eso que- dijo Jasper abrazándome y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Tu ya no sabes quienes somos, Jasper ya se controla, Bianca lo ayudo.-Rose le escupió las palabras llenas de odio a la chica.

-Perdonen el inconveniente, pero si es mucho pedir no se acerquen a Bianca- dijo Carlisle

Todo paso de repente cuando menos pensé Edward estaba ahí pero había levantado al chico con su mano izquierda.

-Jacob ¿como se atrevieron a hacerle daño?

-Bájame sanguijuela- el era Jacob, el lobo, el se estaba sacudiendo

-Edward, bájalo no le hagas daño—el giro su rostro y la miro fijamente mientras ella le acariciaba el brazo…

-¿Bella?- le dijo Edward

-¡Bájalo por favor!- Suplicaba- pero los ojos de Edward estaban llenos de odio y no escuchaba a Bella. Así que yo me acerque.

-Edward, mi amor, déjalo estoy bien vámonos solo quiero ir a casa y olvidarlo todo.- y puse mis manos en su espalda

-Bianca, prometí protegerte y mira te traje directamente al peligro- movía la cabeza de lado a lado.

-¿Edward?- mi mente se nublo de nuevo, solo sentí los brazos Helados de Edward que me sostenían y Horrible ruido supongo que Jacob había caído al suelo cuando me sostuvo Edward.

-Abrí los ojos estaba acostada en un sillón de nuevo, Edward me acariciaba el rostro.

-Estoy bien amor no te preocupes.- le dije mientras yo le besaba las manos.-me veo horrible verdad.

-Tu nunca te veras horrible, eres hermosa Bianca- me dijo Edward

-No te preocupes ocultaremos el moretón de tu rostro con maquillaje- me dijo Rose

-Carlisle, deberíamos irnos no tenemos nada que hacer aquí -dijo Edward me tomo en brazos y me cubrió con su chaqueta.

-¿Edward? – Era la voz de la chica.

- Si, Bella- pronunciaba el nombre de ella no se como, pero esa chica era Bella el amor de su vida, la chica que vinimos a buscar,

-Me dio gusto volverte a ver, lastima que fue de esta manera, espero que haya otra ocasión para hablar Edward- dijo Bella.

-Ya veremos Bella, nos vemos después;- sus miradas se cruzaran y pude ver como brillaban los ojos de Edward el nunca me había visto así. Salimos de la Push yo en sus brazos -El aire me golpeaba por la rapidez en que corría pero no me importa estaba junto a el a salvo, y el era mío, por el momento…

* * *

**Les gusto el capitulo, pues si regresamos a Forks pobre de nuestra Bianca, ella lo quizo asi... Edward por fin se reencontro con Bella y Jacob...**

** ahora es el momento de que digan que les parecio y me dejen un lindo y apreciable Rewie, ya saben entre mas rewies mas rapido actualizo...**

En el siguiente capitulo se llama **Realidad **

los kiero besos!!!

**Isela Cullen[*]**


	11. Realidad

**Lo sigo diciendo ningun personaje es mio todos son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y su saga que todos amamos...**

**hola chicas he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo, solo para agradecer sus rewies, me hacen muy feliz no digo mas y aqui esta el capitulo**

**

* * *

**

REALIDAD

**[BIANCA POV]**

En todo el camino nos mantuvimos callados solo sentía la brisa que me golpeaba el rostro, y como Edward me apretaba a su cuerpo, fuimos los primero en llegar porque Edward es muy rápido, me bajo y me coloco en el piso me abrazo y estaba a punto de besarme…

-No Edward, no me beses- le pedí

-¿Por qué? Más vale que sea una excusa buena y no tenga nada que ver conmigo

-porque apesto a perro- no iba a decirle la verdad que me sentía como la mujer más tonta parada sobre la faz de la tierra- déjame bañarme

-No me importa-me atrajo hasta pegarme a su pecho-

-Pero a mi si- lo empuje y subí corriendo las escaleras

Me metí en la tina, pronto las lagrimas empezaron a brotar, no podía creer lo tonta que era el todavía la quería y ella también a el… Si yo no estuviera ni ese tal Jacob, ellos podrían continuar su historia de amor y ese Jacob me odiaba y no sabía porque lo único que me faltaba ser odiada por un lobo.

Muchas ideas rondaron por mi mente mientras miraba mi mano izquierda ¿realmente estaba de acuerdo en casarme con un hombre que su corazón tenia otra dueña?… Aunque se escuche duro esa era la única verdad yo era la sustituta la enfermera que se encargo de curar las heridas, mi sueño había acabado como los cuentos de hadas donde dan las 12:00 De la noche y se acaba el encanto...

El encanto había acabado, de que me servía ser tan bonita, si el único hombre que había amado realmente en mi vida no me amaba. Pensé muchas tonterías como que pasaría si yo desapareciera misteriosamente, o meterme bajo el agua de la tina hasta que mi corazón dejara de latir… Pronto mis lagrimas iban acompañados de sollozos mi cuerpo vibraba…

-¿Cariño estas bien?- Era Esme, respire hondo y aclare mi garganta

- Si estoy bien solo quiero estar sola no te preocupes- le dije intentando no llorar.

-Esta bien te dejare sola tomate tu tiempo- Esme era como mi otra madre no debería preocuparse por mi y menos por tonterías, está bien ideas suicidas no son tonterías menos con un doctor en casa, y una vidente.

Mire mis manos y estaban arrugadas como pasitas, pero no quería salir y enfrentarme con Edward y decirle que yo sabía que él la amaba o debería ser la mejor perdedora aceptar mi derrota en la guerra que yo pedí..

La puerta se abrió de par en par era Rosalie la volvió a cerrar y se sentó a un lado de la Tina.

-¿Qué pasa Bianca?- pregunto mientras acariciaba mi cabeza.

-Que todos tenían razón- conteste

-¿De qué cosa?- era obvio porque tenía que hacerme decirlo

-Edward la ama a ella y no a mí

-Bianca- la interrumpí casi le grite

-No Rose, no me digas nada yo se que fui yo quien quiso venir, pero sabes tenia la esperanza de que durante todo este tiempo todo lo que me había dicho, sus besos, sus caricias fueran para mi no pensando en ella y cuando por fin logre creer que el ya la había olvidado-La voz se me quebró-

-Bianca, Edward te ama si no, no te hubiera pedido que te casaras con el

-Rose, hubieras visto cuando sus miradas se cruzaron el jamás me ha visto así

-Bianca ¿y que vas a hacer ahora? dejarte morir en la tina, no creí que fueras así,

-No moriré en la tina, lo que voy a hacer es aceptar mi derrota-suspire derrotada

-Así de simple, Bianca ella lo hizo sufrir y ahora se los vas a regalar en charola de plata

-Rosalie no entiendes verdad el no me ama, no me voy a casar con alguien que me tiene cariño, que cuando me besa esta besando a otra, a mi no me gusta compartir…

-Entonces lucha por el, no te des por vencida- me tomo de los hombros y me agito

-Tu conoces a Edward el se va a quedar conmigo para no hacerme daño, sin importarle ser infeliz.

-Edward te quiere, como te lo explico como el lo dice: eres la Luz al final del túnel, la luz que nos ilumino cuando todo estaba en penumbras.-me explico

-Soy su salvadora, mejor dicho soy la sustituta Rose, llegue en el momento indicado para curar sus heridas, ahora el se a curado y ya no me necesita, y como tú lo dices me quiere mas no me ama- que me pasaba yo nunca le hable así a Rose.

-Bianca ¿estás loca? Porque te haces daño, tu dolor me preocupa, me duele Bianca eres como una hermana para mí no hagas las cosas así

-Si estoy loca, déjame sola por favor-quería que el techo cayera sobre mí y me matara.

-No te voy a dejar sola como para que te hagas daño;-suspiro y me lanzo una mirada acusadora-Rápido vístete tienes 3 Horas en la tina, mira tus manos.

Me saco de la tina y me enrollo en una toalla me ayudo a vestir y me llevo al cuarto de Esme.

-¿Cariño que pasa?- me pregunto Esme

-No me preguntes nada, solo abrázame mamá Esme-Ella me abrazo tan fuerte me sentí tan bien, entonces Rose me mando a dormir, era muy fácil pues después de llorar tanto realmente me sentía cansada.

Me acosté y me cubrí con el edredón, pronto las ideas volvieron a dar vueltas en mi cabeza y empecé a imaginar a Edward feliz con Bella y yo no pude evitar volver a llorar.

Pronto unos brazos helados me abrazaron, sobre el edredón, era Edward

-¿Qué pasa Bianca porque lloras?- pregunto con su aterciopelada voz

-No pasa nada extraño a mamá- mentí, no estaba lista para decirle la verdad que me quemaba por dentro, soy muy mala para mentir así que no me creyó ni una sola palabra.

-Bianca no es por eso, dime la verdad por favor-suplico

-Lo único que hice fue cubrirme toda y tratar de salir de su abrazo pero obviamente no funciono me giro tan rápido, quedando sobre mi, puso su dedo sobre mi mentón alzándolo para verme a los ojos y era tan tonta mis lagrimas no dejaban de salir.

-¿Bianca que pasa?- me pregunto algo molesto con su voz aterciopelada

-Edward- gire mi cabeza no quería verlo a los ojos en sus ojos miraba a Bella no a mí.

-Es por lo de hoy con los hombres lobos, no te preocupes no te harán daño te lo prometo, -dudo en preguntar pero aun así lo hizo - ¿es por ella? ¿Te dijo o te hizo algo? contéstame.

-Edward yo no te puedo mentir si es por ella, por que encontré la respuesta de lo que vine a buscar, pero ella no me dijo nada yo sola lo descubrí.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que tú todavía la amas, y no trates de negarlo lo vi en tus ojos cuando la miraste, tú jamás me has visto así

-Bianca yo te amo porque es tan difícil de entender si yo no te quisiera no te hubiera pedido que te casaras conmigo

-Lo se, me quieres pero no me amas no te engañes- me quede muda realmente estaba dispuesta a perderlo, después de todo este tiempo, y simplemente porque no peleaba.

-Mira Edward tu sabes que te quiero y yo no te voy a pedir que elijas entre ella y yo, no seria justo para ti, solo te pido que aclares tus ideas y tomes una decisión, no te pongas a pensar si me haces daño o no, soy muy fuerte no lo olvides-Lo dije dándome ánimos a mi misma por que yo sabia que no era tan fuerte como aceptar que Edward no estaría a mi lado-.

-Bianca ¿ya no te quieres casar conmigo?- pregunto intentando descifrar mi mirada.

-No estoy diciendo que no, solo digamos que estamos postergando la boda, para ver si el novio no quiere cambiar de novia- lo dije en forma sarcástica

-que graciosa, pues el novio no quiere cambiar de novia, no hay forma de que ella se deshaga de él, pues él sabe que ella es suya para siempre, escuchaste, -dijo dándome un beso en la nariz

-Me abrazo y decidí creerle porque podrían ser las ultimas noches a su lado, así que le iba a sacer todo el provecho posible; me beso tiernamente y me deje llevar por la canción que susurraba a mi oído…

**Todo cambio cuando te vi,**

**hooo**

**de blanco y negro a color,**

**me convertí,**

**y fue tan fácil.**

**Quererte tanto,**

**algo q no imaginaba fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada**

**hoo no no no no**

**todo temblo dentro de mi**

**el universo escribio q fueras para mi**

**y fue tan facil quererte tanto algo q no imaginaba**

**fue perderme en tu amor simplemente**

**paso y todo tuyo ya soy**

**antes que pase mas tiempo contigo amor**

**tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida**

**antes que te ame mas escucha por favor**

**dejame decir que todo te di**

**y no hay como explicar,**

**para menos si tu no estas,**

**simplemente asi lo senti,**

**cuando te vi**

**me sorprendio todo de ti**

**de blanco y negro a color me converti**

**se que no es facil**

**decir te amo**

**yo tampoco lo esperaba**

**pero asi es el amor**

**simplemente paso todo tuyo ya soy**

**antes que pase mas tiempo contigo amor**

**tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida**

**antes que te ame mas**

**escucha por favor**

**dejame decir que todo te di**

**y no hay como explicar**

**para menos no estas simplemente**

**asi lo senti cuando te vi**

**todo cambio cuando te vi**

-Te amo Bianca- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Yo también te Amo Edward- me beso de esa forma que pareciera que fuera el ultimo que me iba a dar lleno de pasión, ese que hacia que me diera vueltas la cabeza

-Nos abrazamos y me quede durmiendo pensando en la posibilidad de que Edward me amara y dijera que Bella ya no era nada para el…

Yo sabía que no podía postergar mas sus platica con Bella, aunque me doliera el alma, como había escuchado, Alice había invitado a Bella a casa, nadie estaba feliz y realmente nadie la entendía, ese era el momento perfecto para encarar la REALIDAD…

* * *

**Les gusto el capitulo Rose es mi idolo, realmente quiere a Bianca, pobre ella sufre, ahora es el momento que dejen Rewies, y me digan que les parecio el capitulo, ya saben sus rewies me hacen muy feliz y actualizo mas rapido, la cancion que canta Edward es **_todo cambio de camila_

_en el siguiente capitulo mucho drama, que estara planeando Alice, y Bella regresara a la mansion Cullen ¿que pasara ahora? ya saben todo depende de ustedes..._

_bueno gracias por leer besos_

_**Isela Cullen [*]**_


	12. Respuestas

**Lo sigo diciendo ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece todos son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y su saga que todod amamos.**

**Hola pues aqui con un nuevo capitulo, perdon por la tardanza mi internet esta fallando realmente no se que le sucede, para recompezarlas le dejo un capitulo mas largo realmente sus rewies me animan mucho, no digo mas y leean.****Respuestas**

* * *

**[BELLA POV]**

Hoy me levante muy contenta pues Alice me había invitado a su casa aquella casa que algún día pudo ver sido llamada "mi casa", y tan puntual como siempre después del desayuno en la puerta me esperaba Alice en su auto amarillo, subimos al auto ella iba muy contenta.

-Bella todos estos años te he extrañado mucho, ya sabes yo te quiero como una hermana- lo explico con seriedad.

-Lo se yo siento lo mismo

prometeme que cuando tengan la oportunidad, hablaras con Edward

-Si, pero no se si el quiera escucharme, yo le hice mucho daño Alice

-No te preocupes el te escuchara, de eso me encargo yo, obtendras tus respuestas- dijo con un gran sonrisa

-Por fin llegamos a su casa estaba igual como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, recordé la primera vez que Edward me llevo a conocer a su familia y lo nerviosa que estaba.

Al entrar a la puerta escuche el piano, mire a Alice pero lo único que pensaba era "Mi Edward", corrí hacia donde estaba el piano yo conocía bien el camino.

-Bella no, espera- me gritaba Alice, mientras me tomaba del brazo

Pero lleguamos al marco de la puerta y ahí me quede petrificada en el piano estaban Bianca y Edward, eran tan perfectos los dos, ambos estaban tocando el piano, que cantaban con sus voces melodiosa.

**EDWARD:**

**Me muero por suplicarte,**

**que no te vayas mi vida.**

**Me muero por escucharte,**

**decir las cosas que nunca dirás,**

**mas me callo y te marchas.**

**mantengo la esperanza de ser capaz algún día**

**de no esconder las heridas**

**que me duelen al pensar**

**que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más...**

**cuánto tiempo vamos a esperar?**

**Me muero por abrazarte**

**y que me abrases tan fuerte.**

**Me muero por divertirte**

**y que me beses cuando despierte acomodado en tu pecho,**

**hasta que el sol aparezca,**

**me voy perdiendo en tu aroma,**

**me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan susurrando.**

**Palabras que llegan hasta el pobre corazón,**

**Voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior.**

**Dueto:**

**Me muero por conocerte**

**saber que es lo que piensas,**

**abrir todas tus puertas, vencer esas tormentas**

**que nos quieran abatir.**

**Entrar en tus ojos mi mirada,**

**cantar contigo al alma**

**besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios.**

**y ver en tu rostro cada día crecer esa semilla,**

**crear, soñar dejar todo surgir,**

**aparcando el miedo a sufrir.**

**BIANCA:**

**Me muero por explicarte**

**lo que pasa por mi mente me muero por intrigarte,**

**seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte**

**sentir cada día ese flechazo al verte**

**que mas dará lo que digan,**

**que mas dará lo que piensen**

**si estoy loca es cosa mía**

**y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor**

**vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol.**

**Dueto:**

**Me muero por conocerte**

**saber que es lo que piensas,**

**abrir todas tus puertas, vencer esas tormentas**

**que nos quieran abatir.**

**Entrar en tus ojos mi mirada,**

**cantar contigo al alma**

**besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios.**

**y ver en tu rostro cada día crecer esa semilla,**

**crear, soñar dejar todo surgir,**

**Abarcando el miedo a sufrir.**

-Se sonreían, cuando el se acerco para darle un tierno beso no pude evitar acercarme y decir:

-Hermosa voz, tocas muy bien- le dije algo enojada y llena de frustración,¿ porque ella tenia que ser tan perfecta?

-Gracias, pero no toco tan bien, apenas tengo 2 semanas que Edward me esta enseñando a tocar el piano- dijo sonriéndole coquetamente a Edward, que le regreso la sonrisa.

-¿Edward?- le pregunte, pareciera que lo saque de sus pensamientos

-Hola bella ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿El perro se va a enojar?- dijo fríamente.

-Yo la traje pensé que ya te había dicho que Bella vendría- Dijo Alice en tono de regaño.

-¿Bianca vamos a dar un paseo por ahí? Antes de que la nazi nos fusile- le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano.

-No, no se vayan hay una cosa que quiero perderte antes de que te vayas, por favor toca mi nana, la ultima vez- le suplique

-No – me dijo cerrando los puños

-Edward ,yo la toco solo para complacer a nuestra invitada- le dijo Bianca, Edward asintió con la cabeza y le dio un beso tierno, cada que hacia eso sentía como mi pecho se oprimía y como el agujero se abría nuevamente.

-Ella la otra chica que tiene el corazón de Edward tocando mi nana "patético". Pensé… me deje envolver por la armonía y empecé a revivir recuerdos cuando fue la primera noche que Edward se quedo conmigo

-Bianca ¿donde estas?- se escuchaba una voz tan dulce

-Compañera ahí estas- Dijo Emmett con una gran sonrisa como si no me hubiera visto paso por mi lado, se le acerco la levanto y le empezó a dar vueltas hasta que ella lo pidió que lo bajara.

–Hermosa, enserio Rose no estaba exagerando- dijo cerrando un ojo

-Gracias compañero, yo siempre- dijo asiendo una reverencia.-Rosalie entro a la habitación con Esme y hablaban entre si

-Su cabello quedo muy bien- Rosalie hablaba con Esme mientras pasaba junto a mi y ni siquiera me vio se acerco a Bianca y le dio un beso en la mejilla ¿Cómo podría ser que esa chica se ganara el amor de todos en tan poco tiempo?

-¡Oh! Hola Bella- Dijo Emmett algo avergonzado

Esme se asombro, ella tampoco me había visto se acerco me dio un abrazo, Rosalie ni siquiera me saludo supongo que el pequeño cariño que me tenia se acabo el día que decidí quedarme con Jake

-¿Te gusto el vestido Bianca?- pregunto Esme con cariño, ignorándome de nuevo.

-me encanto- dando vueltas y modelándolo.

-No me había dado cuenta llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco, con algunas flores negras, atrás llevaba un moño enorme, digno de una princesa

-Bianca ya que estamos aquí ¿porque no tocas la canción que me enseñaste anoche?- le dijo Rosalie dándole codazos

-No, Rose cállate- le dijo mientras le mandaba una mirada acusadora

-¿Una canción?- le dijo Edward- tócala para mí por favor

-No esta terminada, no lo se Edward, -dijo girando su rostro

-Por favor- Se lo dijo con esa voz seductora que a mi me volvía loca y supongo que a ella también por que se sonrojo, creo que su corazón latía tan fuerte como el mío.

-Esta bien, solo porque suplicas- lo dijo mientras Edward la acompañaba a sentarse en el piano y empezó a tocar y cantar solo para Edward, como si nadie estuviera en la habitación, solo ellos dos en esa burbuja de "amor".

**Tantos momentos de felicidad**

**Tanta caridad tanta fantasía**

**Tanta pasión tanta imaginación**

**Y tanto dar amor hasta llegar el día**

**Tantas maneras de decir te amo**

**No parece humano lo que tú me das**

**Cada deseo que tú me adivinas**

**Cada ves que ríes rompes mi rutina**

**Y la paciencia con la que me escuchas**

**Y la convicción con la que siempre luchas**

**Como me llenas como me liberas**

**Quiero estar contigo si vuelvo a nacer**

**Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida**

**Y me de tiempo para regresar**

**Aunque sea tan solo un poco de**

**Lo mucho que me das**

**Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida**

**Para decir te**

**Todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor.**

**El sentimiento de que no soy yo**

**Y que hay algo más cuando tú me miras**

**La sensación de que no existe el tiempo**

**Cundo están tus manos sobre mi mejillas**

**Como me llenas como me liberas**

**Quiero estar contigo si vuelvo a nacer**

**Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida**

**Y me de tiempo para regresar**

**Aunque sea tan solo un poco de**

**Lo mucho que me das**

**Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida**

**Para decir te**

**Todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor.**

**Que me da la luz**

**Que hace despertar**

**Que me aleja de la oscuridad**

**Que me llena de calor el mundo**

**Para que no pierda el rumbo**

**Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida**

**Y me de tiempo para regresar**

**Aunque sea tan solo un poco de**

**Lo mucho que me das**

**Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida**

**Para decir te**

**Todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor.**

-Hermosa- Edward la beso otra vez y todos empezaron a aplaudir pero yo no podía los celos me comían por dentro.

-Ya tortolitos, hay que hacer una fogata y uno que otro partido que les parece- dijo Emmett

-Excelente – contestaron ambos

-Iré a cambiarme, Rose me acompañas-Dijo Bianca pronto no había nadie en la habitación, Alice me había dejado sola con el, no entiendo que tramaba esta pequeña bailarina.

-Edward ¿podemos hablar?- pregunte mientras el me daba la espalda-

-Creo que no tenemos nada de que hablar Bella, tu has sido feliz durante todos estos años yo también dejémoslo así- me dijo sin mirarme

-Edward yo…-como decirle que aun sentía cosas por el

-Edward ¿puedes ayudarme a encender la fogata? – pregunto Rose interrumpiéndonos

-Claro- le sonrió y aun así ni me miro.

-Estábamos sentados en la fogata Edward abrazaba a Bianca y le susurraba cosas al oído.

-Familia a llegado el momento de que yo haga algo, Bianca como tu me regalaste tu canción ahora yo te cantare una canción- dijo mientras Alice se cruzaba de brazos no le causaba risa.

- ¿Enserio Edward? o que lindo- le dijo abrazándolo Edward saco la guitarra y empezó a cantar

**Eres todo lo que pedía**

**Lo que mi alma vacía**

**Quería sentir**

**Eres lo que tanto esperaba**

**Lo que en sueños buscaba**

**Y que en ti descubrí**

**Tú has llegado a encender**

**Cada parte de mi alma**

**Cada espacio de mi ser**

**Ya no tengo corazón**

**Ni ojos para nadie**

**Solo para ti**

**Eres el amor de mi vida**

**El destino lo sabia**

**Y hoy te puso ante mí**

**Y cada vez que miro al pasado**

**Es que entiendo que a tu lado**

**Siempre pertenecí**

**Tú has llegado a encender**

**Cada parte de mi alma**

**Cada espacio de mi ser**

**Ya no tengo corazón**

**Ni ojos para nadie**

**Solo para ti**

**Solo para ti**

**Solo para ti**

**Solo para ti**

**Esto es en verdad**

**Lo puedo sentir**

**Se que mi lugar**

**Es junto a ti…**

**Eres todo lo que pedía**

**Lo que no conocía**

**Y que en ti descubrí.**

Esto era agonizante realmente dolía verlos juntos, y el hecho de pensar que esa chica podría ser yo, cerré los ojos imaginándome a mi como Bianca, deseaba ser ella.

-Bueno juguemos un partido de futbol o lo que sea- dijo Emmett

-Me imagino que tú no juegas ¿verdad Bianca?- le pregunte

-No, es todo lo contrario ella es nuestra jugadora estrella.- sonrió Emmett abrazándola.

-Edward- dijo Bianca tomándolo del brazo.

-Si amor- contesto tomándola de la cintura.

-¿porque no vas a dar un paseo con Bella ya que ella no puede jugar?

-¿Pero yo?- Edward no quería estar conmigo

-Edward tu sabes porque

-Hermanito, ya sabes no quiero que Bella tenga un accidente- dijo Alice

-Esta bien, Bella vamos a dar un paseo- me dijo algo molesto

-Vamos- yo estaba muy contenta de estar con el a solas, nos adentramos en el bosque y como siempre me tropecé con algo pero Edward como siempre me alcanzo a detener:

-Ayudaría que vieras por donde caminas-me dijo Edward

-¿Edward, te puedo preguntar algo?

-si para eso estamos solos, no entiendes es por Alice, es su plan ahora pregunta- dijo sin mirarme

-¿Por qué regresaron?

-Como sabes Bianca y yo estamos comprometidos, ella quiso volver para que yo me diera cuenta de que si ya te había olvidado- sonrió pero la felicidad no le llego a los ojos.

-¿Edward y ya me olvidaste?- necesitaba saberlo.

-Recuerdas que fuiste tu, quien aquel día me dijo que amaba a Jacob, que buscara a la persona indicada para entregarle el anillo, la encontré Bella- me dijo casi gritándome y un gruñido- estos años han sido de los mejores de mi vida hemos sido como personas normales, desde que Bianca entro a mi vida no puedo explicarlo es lo mejor que ha pasado.

-Eso no contesta mi pregunta Edward, ¿ya no me quieres?,¿ ya me olvidaste?- pregunte otra vez.

-Bella por dios, yo no quiero hacerle daño a Bianca, ella no se compara con el perro

-Edward yo tampoco quiero hacerle daño a Jake, pero cuando estoy cerca de ti, no lo puedo explicar creo que yo todavía te quiero-De repente nuestros cuerpos estaban tan cerca y sentí su aliento frio en mi boca pronto nos estábamos besando, pero este beso era diferente, estaba hecho de miedo y duda, nos dejamos llevar por el momento Edward no me había olvidado, todavía me amaba… me deje llevar en sus brazos vibraba y no era por su frio, era como sentirse en casa.

**[Edward POV]**

-No se porque la bese, pero ella estaba conmigo otra vez la sentía tan cerca; como aquellos momentos que yo me colaba por su ventana para abrazarla por las noches pero de repente me llego el aroma de Bianca, me separe de Bella con cuidado no tenia la intención de lastimarla.

-Bella esto esta mal, tu tienes a Jacob y yo a Bianca, tenemos que volver presiento que algo malo paso te prometo que después arreglaremos esto, pero por el momento tengo que poner en orden mis ideas, ambos tenemos que tomar decisiones- nos abrazamos y la subí mi espalda como antes cuando íbamos a nuestro prado.

La sentí aferrarse a mi cuerpo su aroma me golpeaba, Bella estaba ahí la razón de mi existir mi único amor, el meteoro que había llegado a mi vida, que desapareció y me dejo perdido en la oscuridad, hasta que llego mi luz de esperanza Bianca… yo la amaba quizás ella tenia razón yo jamás podría olvidar a Bella… me di prisa yo sentía que algo la había sucedido podría jurar que ella estuvo en el bosque junto con nosotros, todo el bosque estaba lleno del aroma de Bianca. ¿Qué había hecho? Le falle a Bianca.

Llegamos a casa y miraba a Rosalie dando vueltas de un lugar a otro, algo estaba mañ

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Donde esta Bianca?-le exigí una respuesta

-No se, estábamos jugando escondidillas pero no la hemos podido encontrar, Emmett, Jasper y Carlisle la están buscando- Rose lloraba, ella estaba asustada, en sus pensamientos, trataba buscar respuestas de porque Bianca no estaba.

-¿Dónde esta Alice?- pregunte sosteniendo a Rose de los hombros

-No se…- y sollozo.

-¡Alice! ¡Alice!-donde estas- de la nada llego corriendo y la vi parada a mi lado, ¿Por qué bloqueaba sus pensamientos? -Alice busca a Bianca tú eres la única que puede saber donde esta por favor di algo.

-Edward, ella…- dudo-

-¿Que pasa? habla Alice- la presione

-Ella, los vio cuando se estaban besando- luego agacho la mirada y Rose me fulmino con la mirada al igual que todos los de mi familia.

- Eso que importa ¿donde esta?- pregunte, yo… tenia que explicarle.

-Edward, corrió por todo el bosque se cayo, hasta llegar a una carretera se cayo de nuevo y se golpeo la cabeza y…

-Y ¿que paso? habla Alice

-Ella esta muerta, su futuro ha desaparecido, lo siento Edward, ya no la puedo ver, esta muerta lo entiendes muerta- me repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza la imagen de Bianca, sin vida llena de golpes, ¿Qué había hecho?

-No, eso no es cierto, no me mientas, ¿Rose dime que no es cierto esta es otra de sus bromas verdad?- estaba empezando a ponerme histérico.

-No Alice, Bianca no puede estar muerta, solo esta dolida y no lo se- Repetía Rose mientras la abrazaba Esme

-Todo es mi culpa yo prometí protegerla, Alice lleva a casa a Bella- le ordene todo era por culpa de su maldito plan de querernos vernos juntos de nuevo.

-Edward quiero quedarme- me pidió mientras me acariciaba el hombro

-No Bella no puedes quedarte vete por favor- le pedí, este no era momento de pensar en estar juntos.

-Esta bien pero tenemos esa platica pendiente- Alice se llevo a Bella y me acerque a Rose

-Rose ¿ya intentaste marcarle a su celular?

-Edward no va a contestar- me dijo Rose no me importo saque mi celular y empecé a marcar su celular su voz me contesto y me llene de esperanza

-Hola- era ella

-Bianca soy yo ¿donde estas?

-Por el momento no puedo contestarte, pero si me dejas un lindo mensaje prometo regresarte la llamada - era el buzón de su celular

-¡¿Bianca?!- corrí por todo el bosque con la esperanza de encontrar su cuerpo, fue tanto el dolor que le ocasione que ahora ella estaba muerta, la perdí para siempre… yo le había fallado.

* * *

**Lo se en este momentos muchas me aman y otras me odian, que le vamos a hacer, bueno espero me dejen un rewie con amenazas o felicitaciones todas son bienvenidas---** las canciones de este cap fueron:

_**Sin miedo a nada- Alex ubago y Amaya Montero**_

_**Que me alcance la vida- sin bandera**_

_**Solo para ti- camila**_

En el siguiente cap se **responderan _muchas preguntas_**

Me voy espero un lindo rewie ya saben es lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo

Besos

**_Isela Cullen[*]_**


	13. Bianca

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son de la genial Stephenie Meyer y su sag que todos amamos.**

**Hola aqui actualizando perdon por la tardanza aqui esta el capitulo, en este se responderan muchas preguntas bueno no digo mas **

* * *

**[Bianca POV]**

-Chicos que vamos a jugar ya se escondidillas- dije fingiendo que no pasaba nada

-¿Como puedes estar tan tranquila cuando tu novio se fue con su ex a solas?- pregunto Rose

-Porque yo se lo pedí.- dije agachando la cabeza

-¿Estas loca?- me dijo Rose

-Bueno Juguemos, y déjala en paz Rose-dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa y dando saltitos.

-Me dieron ventaja – solo empecé a correr, escuche la voz de Alice que me dijo que no corriera hacia la derecha, según me iba arrepentir… no me importo y corrí lo mas rápido que pude porque Emmett nos estaba buscando, ¿cuanto tardaría en encontrarme?—mientras corría escuche la voz de Edward entonces me acerque pero cuando separe las ramas Edward y Bella se estaban besando pronto sentí como mi corazón se partía en dos.

Corrí y corrí, las lagrimas no ayudaban mucho no podía ver por donde iba, había encontrado la respuesta Edward ya había tomado su decisión prefirió a Bella… Me caí y mi pantalón se rompió, seguí corriendo hasta que llegue a una carretera camine por toda la orilla, hasta que mis piernas no dieron mas. Pero mis lagrimas no dejaban de salir el dolor cubría todo mi cuerpo, me caí, dándome un fuerte golpe y quedándome tirada… unos brazos me tomaron ¿Emmett? Pero no, esos brazos eran tan cálidos, me sentía a salvo en aquellos brazos.

-luego unas grandes manos empezaron a acariciar mi rostro y secar mi lagrimas tiernamente cuando me gire para saber quien era me quede petrificada era…

-¿Jacob?- pregunte aturdida

-¿Estas bien?, ¿esas sanguijuelas te hicieron daño? Contesta- me exigió- van a pagar por esto…

-No fueron ellos, yo quise huir- mi voz apenas se oía las lagrimas no dejaban de salir de mis ojos

-Mira como estas esto no es por nada- Jacob apretaba sus manos y su mandíbula

-Jacob ¿que haces aquí? yo creí que me odiabas.

-Yo…- dudo-no te lo puedo explicar todavía pero algo me dijo que necesitabas mi ayuda y después te darás cuentas que tu también tienes razones para odiarme…

-¿Por que?

-Es una larga historia, pero estas herida vámonos

-No, no puedo ir contigo- yo le temía siempre me habían dicho que no debería confiar en ellos. Ahora que debía hacer.

-Bianca, te juro que no te hare daño, créeme soy la única persona en el mundo que no te puede ver sufrir y hasta daría mi vida por salvarte- dijo mirándome fijamente, el no mentía

-¿Por qué?- cada vez el me llenaba de mas dudas.

-Ya habrá tiempo de explicaciones, has tomado la mejor decisión al alejarte de las sanguijuelas eso es lo mejor- me dijo fríamente mientras me estiraba su mano

-Jacob no vamos a llegar muy lejos Alice nos va a encontrar

-No te preocupes "Alice" no puede verte mientras estés conmigo, en estos momentos deben creer que estas muerta, lo ultimo que sabe de ti es que caíste que fue antes de que te encontrara así que ahora ella pensara que estas muerta y se lo dirá a todos

-Jacob ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Basta de preguntas ahora vámonos te llevare a un lugar seguro-no se porque pero realmente confiaba en el, es como si lo conociera de por vida y no dude en tomar su mano y alejarme de aquel lugar que tanto daño me había causado me aferre a su cuerpo en aquella moto, como mo ultimo boleto de escape.

- gracias- le susurre

-No tienes nada que agradecer, yo se que cuando yo estuviera en peligro tu me salvarías

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro?

-Simplemente lo se-Lo dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-Llegamos a una cabaña, me curo la herida de mi pierna y se quedo junto a mí hacia mucho frio pero su cuerpo era tan cálido que no me molesto en lo absoluto que me abrazara

-Espero no te moleste estas es la única manera de mantenerte caliente- me dijo

-No, esta bien gracias, Jacob ¿como vas a justificar que no fuiste a casa a dormir?

-Diré que fui a dar un paseo nocturno -Mi celular empezó a sonar era Edward, no estaba preparada para hablar con el así que no conteste, las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de mis ojos respire hondo y le dije a Jacob:

-¿mañana que haremos?

-te llevare a que tomes un avión y te alejes de este lugar lo mas pronto posible.

-Gracias- después de platicar horas y horas con el me di cuenta que era un chico muy divertido, y teníamos muchas cosas en común, me quede dormida entre sus brazos, solo sentía como me acariciaba el cabello

Por la mañana me llevo al aeropuerto lo bueno era que yo llevaba mi tarjeta de crédito tome el primer avión a una de las ciudades mas lejanas del país no regrese a casa porque sabia que Edward iría a buscarme ahí cuando supiera que no había muerto….

**++++++++++++++++~6 MESES DESPUES~+++++++++++++++++++++++**

Durante estos 6 meses he estado en contacto con Rose y Emmett con la condición de que no hablaran de Edward yo no se nada de lo que sucedió después de esa noche; los pobres han tenido que ocultar sus pensamientos, son los únicos que saben de mi paradero a excepción de Jacob que en los últimos meses nos hemos hecho muy bueno amigos por teléfono, es una persona increíble

-Como era costumbre una vez al mes Emmett y Rose vienen a visitarme fuimos a un restaurant lo que Rose no sabia era que Yo Y Emmett le teníamos una sorpresa preparada, ya en la cena, la sorpresa surgió en una copa de champagne, habíamos introducido un anillo

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Rosalie con el anillo entre sus manos

-Yo –Emmett Se arrodillo frente a Rose- quisiera pedirte que me concedieras de nuevo el honor de casarte conmigo Rose

-Emmett claro que acepto eres lo mejor de mi vida te amo-se besaron fue una velada romántica así que mejor decidí irme y dejarlos solos, esta era su noche.

Llegue a mi departamento y me quite mis zapatilla, en mi habitación estaba la contestadora el lector decía usted tiene 2 mensajes nuevos, así que presione el botón para escucharlos

-**_MENSAJE 1_**

-Bianca soy yo cuando escuches este mensaje márcame por favor es urgente si te quiero

-Para que quiere hablar conmigo si la acabo de ver ¿que habrá pasado con Emmett? Rose me preocupas-pensé

-**_MENSAJE 2_**

-Hola Bianca soy yo otra vez, es urgente es sobre Edward…- apague la contestadora de un golpe

-Rosalie Tu sabes que yo no quiero saber nada de Edward- lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos hasta que una voz aterciopelada me contesto desde el otro lado de la habitación

-Pero yo si quiero saber de ti….

* * *

Les gusto el capitulo pues siento desilusionar a muchas Bianca no esta muerta, fue rescatada por nuestro querido Jacob, ya se imaginaran cual es la relacion entre ellos... si les gusto dejen un rewie quiero saber sus comentarios, ya saben asi me motivan a que actualice pronto

Chicas perdon por no actualizar no abandone mi fic, ni nada por el estilo me quede sin internet y solo estaba esperando a que fuera viernes para actualizar... varias lectoras de este fic saben donde vivo y no quiero morir prematuramente....

ya saben dejen rewie y actualizo pronto el siguiente cap se llama **"LA BODA"**

**besos**

**Isela Cullen[*]**


	14. La boda

**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son de la genial Stephenie Meyer y su saga que nos deja sin dormir.**

**Hola despues de tanto tiempo aqui estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo, este va dedicado a DIANA R. para que ya no se trepe de las paredes realmente tus comentarios me hacen muy feliz, gracias por leerme siempre.**

* * *

**_La boda_**

**[Bianca POV]**

-Pero yo si quiero saber de ti…

-¿Edward?- me gire para ver su hermoso rostro lleno de enojo

-Pensabas que no te iba a encontrar ¿verdad?- me reprocho

-¿Edward que haces aquí?- ahora quien había sido el chistosito que le dijo donde estaba.

-Vine a disculparme por lo que paso, no debiste irte así, sin que yo te explicara- me dijo acercándose a mi.

-¿Querías que me quedara a escuchar que la preferías a ella?, ¿que no me amabas?

-No, en primero tu fuiste la que quisiste que me quedara a solas con Bella, y es verdad no he logrado olvidarla, pero Bella no quiere hacerle daño a Jacob y lo entiendo,- suspiro- por eso nunca estaremos juntos.- Y claro yo era la ultima opción.

-Pero puedes a esperar a que Jake digo Jacob encuentre a su alma gemela y deje a Bella para que te quedes con ella.- le aconseje

-Ya la encontró…- sus palabras cada vez tenían menos sentido

-¿y porque sigue con Bella?

-¿Mejor dímelo tú?- sus voz estaba teñida con ira jamás los escuche asi

-¿Yo? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que tú eres la imprimación de Jacob ¿que no te lo dijo en todo este tiempo?

-¿Porque tendría que decirme Jacob algo a mi? Si ni siquiera nos conocemos- mentí

-Bianca, ¿a quien quieres engañar? la única razón por la que te creímos muerta es porque un lobo te ayudo, de ese modo Alice no pudo saber donde estabas.- me dijo levantando una de sus perfectas cejas.

-Bien, es cierto yo y Jacob somos amigos, pero eso no quiere decir que yo se su imprimación o lo que sea esa cosa- Jacob me había salvarlo ¿Por qué no defenderlo?

-No entiendes ¿verdad?, Jacob prometió que el jamás dejaría a Bella porque no quiere partirle el corazón, pero tampoco puede dejar a un lado lo que siente por ti- dijo tomándome de los hombros- Como crees que supo que estabas en "peligro" aquella noche… Te lo dije los licántropos no son de confiar ya te esta ocultando cosas Bianca- me quede muda por su explicación

-Pues sea como sea Jacob es mi amigo y tuvo sus razones para ocultármelas, el ama a Bella tanto como tu y tan siquiera el no trato de herirme con un amor que era una mentira- le escupí las palabras tenia tanto tiempo tragándome el dolor, imaginando que el nunca estuvo en mi vida

-Bianca quiero pedirte perdón yo no quería hacerte daño, ¿podrías darme otra oportunidad?

-Lo se, pero aun así lo hiciste, Edward como aquella noche te acuerdas, tu me dijiste que solo me podías ofrecer tu amistad hoy te ofrezco lo mismo.

-¿No será que estas enamorada del perro?- me dijo fijamente a los ojos

-No, no creo, lo único que siento por el es cariño, me salvo y a estado al pendiente de mi,tu sabes que yo siempre te voy a querer, pero tampoco voy a tratar de ocupar un lugar que no me corresponde ya me canse de tratar de ser alguien que no soy.

-Bianca, solo dame la oportunidad- me suplico

-No, lo mejor es que seamos amigos por el momento, quizás mas adelante, pero… no me siento lista para regresar a tu lado sabiendo que la amas a ella.

-Bianca, por favor- si lo seguía escuchando realmente iba a perdonarlo.

-No Edward ya vete, quiero estar sola- Edward se fue sin decir nada, pero no puedo creer que las palabras salieran tan fríamente, si sabia que por dentro quería abrazarlo y decirle que lo perdonaba pero eso estaba mal, ahora tenia que hablar con Jake como era todo eso de la imprimación, ese lobo me debía una explicación.

* * *

----**Una semana después (La Boda)**-----

-Por fin el día de la boda llego estábamos Alice y yo ayudando a Rose a vestirse se miraba hermosa la pobre estaba muy nerviosa, y no entendía porque esto era cual su boda numero 150 jaja

-¿Cómo me veo?- decía de un lado a otro

-Bien, muy hermosa- le repetía una y otra vez

-De que te preocupas Rose, ni modo que el novio vaya a escapar, ya esta bien casado contigo- dijo Alice en tono sarcástico.

-No, no es eso es la primera vez que Bianca me va a acompañar, quiero que sea perfecta como mis otras tantas bodas.- dijo en tono melodramático.

-Eso si se oye extraño, bueno Rose te tengo un pequeño regalito bueno creo que es un gran regalo- le dije sacando una pequeña caja de mi bolso.

-¿que es?- pregunto ansiosa, por fin algo la detuvo-

-Siempre nos hemos preguntado por que nos parecemos tanto ¿verdad?- suspenso

-Si, ¿y eso que?- me dijo haciendo un gesto raro.

-La semana pasada fui a casa de mamá a ayudarla a limpiar y encontré algo que te va a encantar- dije agitando la caja.

-Nada de cosas antiguas, ni baratijas he Bianca, ya bastante tenemos con que los novios sean antiguos- se burlo

-No, no son baratijas mira- saque de la caja una fotografía

-¿Que es esto? ¿Que haces tú con una fotografía mía? – me reprocho

-Bueno vez a este niñito, el que esta a tu lado en la fotografía- le dije señalándola

-Si, es mi primo Ralf

-Bueno pues el es mi bisabuelo- le guiñe un ojo

-Eso quiere decir que tú y yo somos familia-dijo Rose en un suspiro.

-Si, siempre mi papá me dijo que me parecía mucho a un familiar, que era hermosa pero que desapareció cerca de la víspera de su boda y Rose tu eres aquella pariente ¿puedes creerlo? por eso nos encontramos otra vez- nos abrazamos

-No lo puedo creer, esto es mejor que una telenovela- dijo Alice burlándose de nosotras más porque yo estaba llorando.

-Bianca este es el mejor regalo de mi vida-nos abrazamos otra vez entonces Carlisle toco la puerta:

-Chicas están listas llego el momento.

-Si ya vamos-le bajamos el velo a Rose y nos apresuramos a entrar a la iglesia, no sin antes que Alice me regañara por estropear mi maquillaje, así que en 2 minutos lo arreglo.

Entramos por el pasillo con nuestros vestidos morados éramos las perfectas madrinas ahí estaban todos Esme, Jasper, Emmett que estaba muy nervioso y acomodaba el nudo de su corbata, y por supuesto Edward con su traje negro se miraba tan guapa, e escucho la marcha nupcial era Rosalie que destellaba por su belleza, la misa fue hermosa, ahora la recepción seria en un hotel-

-El salón estaba muy bonito, decorado con flores por todas partes, pronto el salón estaba lleno cuando, llegaron los novios fueron directo a la pista bailaron "su primer baile" parecían ángeles bailaban perfectamente, después se puso el ambiente muchos me invitaron a bailar y baile con todos, solo por ver la expresión de Edward en la otra mesa, pero vi como desvió su mirada no necesitaba girarme para saber que Jacob y Bella habían llegado, entonces Edward se acerco:

-¿Bianca quieres bailar?- esto serviría para mi plan

-Si vamos- empezamos a bailar una canción lenta mientras me susurraba cosas al oído

-Te ves hermosa- su voz hacia que me derritiera

-Gracias- vi como Jacob llevaba casi a empujones a Bella a la pista y empezaban a bailar torpemente, prontos estábamos los cuatro juntos

-Ya se cambiemos de pareja- sugerí

-¿Qué? -Me miraron los tres

-Yo tengo ganas de bailar con mi gran amigo Jacob, ¿Bella no tienes ningún problema verdad?

-Claro que no, adelante Bianca- me dijo Bella mientras cambiamos de pareja Jacob me abrazaba muy fuerte y mantenía su cuerpo junto al mío

-¿Jacob?- susurre dulcemente

-¿Si?

-Explícame como esta eso de que yo soy tu imprimación

-¿Quién te dijo?- su cara cambio de color en menos de un segundo

-Eso no importa, ¿dime porque no me contaste? creí que éramos amigos

- Lo somos es que tenia miedo- me susurro

-¿Miedo? ¿Por qué?- quien me tendría miedo a mí

-yo prometí a Bella que siempre estaría con ella, que la amaría por siempre sin importar que encontrara mi alma gemela y de pronto llegas tu, desde aquel día que estabas en el sillón que Embry te había lastimado, no se me odie porque la sanguijuela era tu novio, el podría estar contigo protegerte lo que era mi obligación

-Jacob ¿entonces tú y yo estamos destinados para estar juntos?- temí por la respuesta

-Eso parece, pero Bianca yo solo te puedo ofrecer mi amistad- y dale con la amistad

-No, me mal interpretes Jake yo todavía amo a Edward- le dije con una gran sonrisa

-Lo se, eso es irónico yo me quede con el amor de su vida, y el se quedo con mi alma gemela-sus voz sonó algo sarcástica-

-¿Pero?... ¿que es diferente, no entiendo?

-Por ejemplo, ahora que estas tan cerca de mi muero, por besarte y otras cosas que no es correcto decir, y se que tu piensas la mismo cuando rosas mi piel- me dijo coquetamente, y era cierto no podía evitar aceptar que realmente el estar con Jacob me hacia sentir cosa pero eso no era amor ¿ no es amor verdad?

-Jacob Black no digas esas cosas- estábamos tan envueltos en la platica, Jake era un buen bailarín tanto que nos dimos cuenta que estábamos solos en la pista.

-Bianca creo que deberíamos sentarnos- me susurro al oído

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que todos, y más tu amado chupasangre no nos quita la vista de encima- dijo mientras me giraba para ver el rostro del no muy feliz de Edward

-Tienes razón hay que sentarnos- nos dirigimos a la mesa donde estaban Edward y Bella platicando muy molestos

-Oigan ¿que sucede?- le dije mientras me tomaba un vaso entero de refresco

-Nada-contestaron al mismo tiempo

-Bella después continuaremos con esta plática solo no te separes de Jacob ¿entendiste?-bella asintió con la cabeza

-Bianca, necesito hablar muy seriamente contigo, es importante, salgamos por favor-nos alejamos hasta que salimos a un callejón oscuro, ¿y ahora que había hecho?

-¿Qué pasa Edward?- pregunte seriamente

-Bianca tienes que irte… Ahora.

* * *

**Les gusto el capitulo pues si se descubrio el pastel, ahora entienden porque tanto odio le tenia Jacob a Bianca... nada mas que su imprimacion, y Rose y Bianca son familia por eso su parecido. **

**Bueno ya estamos en la recta final asi que empieza las votaciones COMO QUIEREN QUE QUEDEN LAS PAREJAS EDWARD/BELLA, EDWARD/BIANCA, JACOB/BELLA, O JACOB/BIANCA.... ustedes deciden...!!! asi qUe dejen un lindo rewie**

Antes que nada quiero pedirles una enorme disculpa por la tardanza, estaba en examenes finales, y aparte estoy trabajando en el negocio familiar estaba algo estresada y no tenia nada de tiempo, y como estaba era muy capaz de matar a todo (bueno no tanto asi), pero les tengo una bueno y una mala, la mala es que le quedan 4 o 5 cap maximos al fic, y la buena es que las actualizaciones seran mas constantes la siguiente sera el miercoles... no se lo pierdan **¿PORQUE EDWARD QUIERE QUE BIANCA SE VAYA?**

El siguiente cap se llama **PESADILLA...** es un capitulo corto, nos leemos el miercoles

besitos

**Isela Cullen [*]**

* * *


	15. Pesadilla

**Bueno ya se lo saben pero aun asi lo sigo diciendo ningun personaje me pertenece todos son de la genial Stephenie Meyer y su saga **

* * *

Hola aqui actualizando lo prometido es deuda ya es miercoles y se lo merecen despues del acalorado debate que se aventaron chicas realmente me tienen muy feliz, al final les cuento aqui esta el capitulo...

* * *

**_pesadilla_**

**[EDWARD POV]**

-Bianca tienes que irte

-¿Por qué?- me pregunto con un gesto de incredulidad en su rostro.

-voy a ser rápido, Alice ha visto que vienen unos vampiros en busca de Bella- puse mi mano en su rostro

-Tú lo has dicho en busca de Bella no de mí- me reprocho quitándome la mano.

-Bianca, entiende tu aroma es mas fuerte que el aroma de Bella podrían atacarte no voy a permitir que te quedes para que te maten-suspire para tranquilizarme- prometí protegerte, sabes que te quiero…

-Edward no me prometas nada-me dijo viendo el piso

-Bianca se que quizás muchas de las cosa que te he dicho, no las he cumplido pero yo siempre voy a protegerte entiendes, no permitiré que te pase- vi en sus ojos que tenia miedo así que la abrace y le di un beso en la frente.

-Vamos, te llevare al hotel para que hagas tus maletas, mañana te iras- le ordene

-No quiero irme, Edward- ¿pero cual era su motivo? Cada vez la entendía menos

-Tienes que hacerlo créeme - Asintió con la cabeza y nos dirigimos a su hotel ahí la deje y fui en busca del perro.

-Jacob necesito hablar contigo, creo que Bella debió hablarte de la visión de Alice

-si, ¿Qué va a pasar con Bianca?

-Se ira- le conteste mientras el vivía su lucha interna, protección Bella o Bianca en una balanza.

-No tiene porque irse yo la protegeré si tu no quieres cuidarla, yo solo puedo proteger a ambas-me dijo enojado

-Se que quieres a las dos tanto como yo pero escúchame, tu no conoces a Bianca ella seria capaz de dar su vida para salvar a Bella con tal de que tu y yo no suframos, es de esas personas que no piensa en ella misma, piensa en los demás antes que en ella-

-¿Qué?- aun así el seguía pensando en que se quedara.

-Jacob, ¿acaso quieres que Bianca muera?

-_No_ – pensó

-entonces deja que se vaya, piénsalo o quieres perder una por la otra

-No quiero perderlas- me contesto mientras yo me alejaba dirigiéndome al hotel para que Bianca no hiciera algún plan, ella era mucho mas lista casi como Alice.

**[Jacob POV]**

Las palabras de la sanguijuela me daban vueltas por mi cabeza esa era la pregunta ¿estaba dispuesto a perder a Bianca por Bella? esa fue la peor de mis noches, hasta tuve una pesadilla

*Bianca y Bella estaban en una calle, no se exactamente donde era, había unos hombre enormes que las querían asaltar, Bianca jalaba a Bella para que corriera, aunque Bella tropezaba Bianca no la dejaba, hasta que quedaron atrapadas en un callejón los hombres se empezaron a acercar Bianca empezó a patearlos muy tipo película de acción.

-Bella corre, corre sálvate- le gritaba desesperada

-No, me quedare contigo- ¿Por qué Bella tenia que ser tan terca?

-Escúchame, estoy bien- entonces el hombre le dio contra la pared la tomo del cuello y paso su lengua por la mejilla de Bianca

-deliciosa- le susurro el hombre mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, Bianca lo pateo en sus partes bajas corrió y empezó a jalar a Bella desesperadamente, hasta que la llevo a esconderse detrás de unos carros, para mi horror los hombres estaban armados

-Salgan preciosas si no les ira peor- Bianca sostenía a Bella del brazo, pero pronto Bella quiso salir corriendo y Bianca corrió tras ella.

-Espera Bella, están armados- le suplicaba Bianca que estaba mal herida después de haber intentado pelear con ellos, los hombres estaban locos empezaron a disparar, Bella se quedo petrificada por el miedo

-Lo siento linda, hoy vas a morir- le dijo mientras le disparaba, en eso Bianca se atravesó y recibió el impacto de la bala, los hombres huyeron dejándola desangrándose en medio de la calle pronto llego la sanguijuela la tomo entre sus brazos, donde había estado porque no llego a protegerla como siempre me había prometido

-Bianca no me dejes-le suplicaba Edward

-Lo siento Edward, no puedo prometerte lo imposible- le decía mientras le tocaba el rostro y el la besaba

-Edward abrázame, tengo mucho frio- le decía en ese momento ya no era Edward quien la tenia en los brazos era yo quien la abrazaba, estaba bañado en su sangre

-¿Qué hiciste Bianca?- le preguntaba mientras le acariciaba el cabello con una mano y con la otra le tapaba la herida.

-No podía dejar a mi Alma gemela sin el amor de su vida ¿cierto?

-Que tonta eres, no debiste hacerlo – le reproche

-Jacob abrázame por ultima vez tengo mucho frio- la acerque a mi cuerpo, tomo mi mano y yo la apreté, en mi pecho, lagrimas corrieron en mis mejillas cuando la sentí vibra, ella estaba muriendo

-Te Amo, perdóname por no protegerte-le susurre al oído

-Jacob yo también te amo- pronto su mano se soltó de la mía ella había muerto en mis brazos, Bianca estaba muerta solo para que yo fuera feliz, me quede con ella entre mis brazos y de repente desperté.

-Era verdad ella era muy importante para mi, ahora no podía negarlo

Mi primer impulso fue llamar a Bianca a su hotel para saber si estaba bien. ¿En que me estaba convirtiendo? Tenía algún derecho yo sobre ella claro que no, yo tenia a Bella ¿cierto?

-Hola-contesto su dulce voz

-Bianca ¿estas bien?

-SI que pasa Jacob te escuchas preocupado-me dijo

-No, solo pasa que mañana te vas y eso me tiene algo inquieto- conteste con la verdad

-Jake prométeme que te vas a cuidar, no quiero que te pase nada- ¿ella se preocupaba por mi?

-No te preocupes estaré bien, la sanguijuela digo Edward ¿esta contigo?

-SI aquí esta, no te separes de el hasta que estés a salvo ¿entiendes Bianca?

-Si, no te preocupes

-Adiós cuídate mucho Bianca- quizás esta era la última vez que cruzaría palabras con ella, ella se iría para jamás volver.

-Adiós Jake también cuídate mucho por favor- colgué

Muchas ideas cruzaron por mi mente…

Bella es el amor de mi vida, pero Bianca mi alma gemela, como decidir entre dos personas tan distintas, ¿Bella o Bianca? Lo único de lo que estaba completamente seguro es que yo iba a protegerlas a ambas, sin importar que yo perdiera mi vida en el intento…

* * *

**Que tal les gusto el capitulo pobre Bianca siempre en la sombra de Bella ahora obligada a marcharse,creo que la magia de la Impronta esta afectando a Jacob o quizas es solo la voz deslumbrante de Edward que le ocasiona pesadillas, ya saben dejen opiniones y me haran muy feliz yo les dije que este cap seria corto**

**DEJEN DECIRLES QUE SOY LA PERSONA MAS FELIZ EN EL UNIVERSO!!! Y creo que la que se trepa en las paredes ahora soy yo jaja**

_Si son seguidoras de mi fic y han leido los rewies se daran cuenta de lo que hablo, pues si las opiniones se han dividido BIANCA O BELLA ¿QUIEN ES MEJOR PARA EDWARD? pues dos de mis mas fervientes seguidoras ya estan creando campaña, si asi como lo leen y dejen decirme que yo que se como va la historia me han hecho dudar.... jaja pues las dos han tomado muy encuenta el rimbo de mi historia y saben bien lo que pienso de BELLA Y BIANCA... como lo he dicho ustedes tienen la ultima palabra asi que a votar_

**LAS CANDIDATAS SON :**

**radl5 (por Edward-Bianca) **

**paomar ( por un team 100% Edward Bella)**

**aqui un POCO DE LA ACALORADA DISCUSION QUE SE DIO LUGAR EN EL CAP ANTERIOR**

Voto por Edward-Bianca, y varias chicas estan deacuerdo conmigo ya basta del meloso y aburrido final Edward-Bella, si Bella fue tonta al dejar asi como si nada a Edward y luego regrese queriendo recuperar a Edward botando al pobre de Jacob se me hace una jalada de los pelos! Ni que fuera juego de Tenis!

Te repito no es que tenga algo en contra de Bella, pero no es justo! Bianca ama a Edward muy a pesar de ser la imprimacion de Jacob, a que ella no decidio eso! jijijijiji

Voto y voto y voto por Edward-Bianca, las demas chicas no me odien por eso. Hare campaña politica a favor de Edward-Bianca, me copiare spots y todo eso con tal de que votes por esta bonita pareja jijijiji (me recuerda a las futuras elecciones en México).

**rald5**

* * *

Entonces cadidate radl5 me autoombro de la oposicio y ahi van mis razones y al igual que tu tengo mis simpatizantes

Voto por Edward-Bella

1.- La Saga de Crepusculo se basa en el amor de ellos y los desafios que tuvieron que pasar para alcazar amor verdadero

2.-Bella cometio un error al dejar a Edward, todos (bueno ellas si) somo humanos y el que este libre de haber cometido algun error en su vida que alce la mano

3.-Bianca se enamorara de Edward pork esta imprimado con el, es un amor destinado,no es su decision, es su destino y tiene que cumplirse ese destino

4.-Lectoras y Lectores tenemos que luchar por que el amor de Edward y Bella prevalezca, diganme lectores que seria de la saga sin u final donde no haya un Edward y Bella y el amor verdadero donde quedo? se acabo? no podemos permitir eso, es por eso que pido se unan a este partido y hagamos un TEAM 100% EDWARD Y BELLA

5.- Si se puede juntas lo lograremos  
Si se puede juntas lo lograremos TEAM 100% EDWARD Y BELLA  
Si se puede juntas lo lograremos TEAM 100% EDWARD Y BELLA  
Si se puede juntas lo lograremos TEAM 100% EDWARD Y BELLA  
Si se puede juntas lo lograremos TEAM 100% EDWARD Y BELLA  
Si se puede juntas lo lograremos TEAM 100% EDWARD Y BELLA  
Si se puede juntas lo lograremos TEAM 100% EDWARD Y BELLA  
Si se puede juntas lo lograremos TEAM 100% EDWARD Y BELLA  
Si se puede juntas lo lograremos TEAM 100% EDWARD Y BELLA  
Si se puede juntas lo lograremos TEAM 100% EDWARD Y BELLA  
Si se puede juntas lo lograremos TEAM 100% EDWARD Y BELLA  
Si se puede juntas lo lograremos TEAM 100% EDWARD Y BELLA

y como dice nuestracandidata opositora randl5 VOTO X VOTO

jajajaa

Recuerde Lectoras y Lectores, Fans, Mamas y Papas, Hijos e Hijas, Si tu que me estas leyendo el destino de esta historia esta en tu manos luchemos juntos por el amor de Edward y Bella!

**paomar**

* * *

Bueno pues mi estimada Paomar aca voy a refutar cada uno de tus puntos:

1. Saga Crepusculo es autoria de Stephanie Meyer y es sobre Edward-Bella, pero esta historia es autoria de nuestra escritora en un mundo paralelo que no es Saga Crepusculo, nuestra escritora lo ha dejado bien en claro en cada capitulo. A mi forma de ver las cosas la historia es Edward buscando ser feliz de nuevo.

2. Es cierto que todos los humanos no somos perfectos y cometemos errores, pero si ya tomaste una decisión y ves que la persona que dejaste atras es feliz con alguien mas simplemente no puedes ser Egoista y tratar de meterte nuevamente en la vida solo para causar malestar tanto a ti como al ser querido solamente porque te "arrepentiste" LO HECHO HECHO ESTA, aunque quieras tratar de arreglar las cosas y todo eso, pero hay que saber pensar y razonar y darse uno cuenta que las cosas realizadas tienen sus consecuencias, no hay que ser EGOISTAS. Digo Bella se lo dejo bien en claro a Edward desde el capitulo 1 "prefiero a Jacob ante ti Edward con la pena ya te puedes ir, no lo pienso perder a mi chucho de nuevo".

3. Si, Bianca será la imprimación de Jacob y como dicen es su destino, pero hay que recordar que cada uno (a) hace y forma su destino de la forma que cada uno quiera y hay que recordar que Bianca no ama a Jacob por mas que sea su "destino".

Yo no entiendo porque solamente el "amor verdadero" es Edward-Bella, digo sean mas abiertas y dispuestas a otras muchas posibilidades. Y que conste que Bianca no le robo el novio, hablese Edward a Bella.

Pero bueno Yo seguire votando por Edward-Bianca porque ya es hora de algo nuevo y diferente, ellos son solamente dos personas que se dan una nueva oportunidad para amar; Aunque la decisión final es de nuestra escritora Isela Cullen, es su historia y nosotras sus lectoras y conste que no me la tomo personal, jijijijiji.

EDWARD-BIANCA EDWARD-BIANCA EDWARD-BIANCA EDWARD-BIANCA

**Xoxo. Diana R.**

* * *

Creo que si es una historia Edward y Bella,claro ahi ya depende del final que le quiera dar Isela Culle, pero cabe mencionar QUE SI ES UNA HISTORIA EDWARD & BELLA y a la ficha tecnica por llamarla asi me remito y desde mi perspectiva (claro esta ya varia de acuerdo a los gustos de cada uno) la felicidad de Edward siempre sera Bella, con Bianca quizas podria ser su amor, pero JAMAS lo podria comparar con el de Bella, ademas viviria siempre con la duda de "Y si Bella"... Ademas que no es justo para la Bella ni Edward seguir separados

2. Creo que todos merecemos una segunda oportuidad, errar es de humanos, y no creo que Edward y Bianca sean completamente feliz PRIMERO por que ella (Bianca) esta imprimada como bien te lo dije anteriormente con Jacob y siempre habria la semillirta de la duda y no se sabe quizas en un futuro algun resbalon, ademas no creo que se puede estar en una relacion "sana" cuando Bianca sabe que Edward sigue amando a Bella y que es el amor de su vida y cuando ella misma sabe que Jacob seria el amor de su vida, y te repito en ocasiones confundimos sentimientos y para tratar de no lastimar a terceros tomamos decisiones malas, como las toma CUALQUIERA!! por mas que duela asi es la vida, sin eso no seria vida, donde quedarian las experiecias?, y NO ES EGOISMO simplemente cuando tu AMAS a algo o alguie LUCHAS POR EL o por la cosa que quieras, si no serias mas que un conformista que esta feliz con lo que tiene sabiendo que que quiere otra cosa, y si Edward estuviera tan enamorado de Bianca JAMAS DUDARIA es por ello una razon mas que no deben estar juntos Edward y Bianca por que a la larga se terminaran dando cuenta que no se aman como pensaban...

como en el capitulo de LA BODA te podras dar cuenta que Bianca no sabia nada de lo que la imprimacion y eso le causo curiosidad y se siente ATRAIDA por Jacob, pero en este caso el DESTINO no esta en la manos de ella ni de Jacob, es mas alla de eso es una LEY NATURAL es como RESPIRAR si quieres tu firjas tu destino no respirado, pero te llevara a la muerte, si ellos forjan su destino separandose quizas los lleve a una depresion y que ambos pueden acabar con su vida...

Obvio Bianca no le robo el novio a Edward, pero hay cosas que aunque uno trate de negar son mas claras que todo, osea es como suele pasar puedes tener varios amores, pero solo uno es EL AMOR DE TU EXISTENCIA entonces si por circustancias o decisiones te vieras separado o separada de tu amor, y la vida te brindara una segunda oportunidad para ser feliz a lado de el o ella, aun estando con "alquien mas" a quien la quieres, pero no es lo MISMO que con el o ella, obviamente elegirias ese camino de la felicidad, si TANTO TE HA COSTADO, como para que ua vez mas se terminen separando no se te hace logico?? CUANDO HAY MUCHO DRAMA o el final debe ser demasiado tragico muerte y bla bla o un final feliz como dice en la ficha tecnica EDWARD&BELLA

y no es cuestion de ser abierta o no cuando se habla de AMOR VERDADERO se refiere que TODAS o almenos la mayoria estamos consientes que HAY SIEMPRE UNA PERSONA QUE MARCA TU VIDA! esa persoa es el amor de tu vida, luego llegan mas personas si, pero no es el mismo amor, puedes volver amar, pero no igual, porque quieras o no amas mas a esa persona...

Bueno aqui sigo con mi debate jejeje

VOTO X VOTO  
REVIEW X REVIEW  
jajajajajaja

Si se puede juntas lo lograremos TEAM 100% EDWARD Y BELLA

**paomar**

* * *

**Ahora imaginen mi cara de sorpresa cuando leei esto estas chicas realmente entendieron mi historia, apoyenlas!! ellas ya mostraron algunos de sus puntos y pues no se pierdan los debates en vivo que se realizan en los rewies de este fic**

ya saben dejen un rewie y me haran inmensamente feliz!!!!

apoyen estamos en tiempo de elecciones jajaja

siguiente cap **PROTECCION** (DRAMA, DRAMA) NOS LEEmos el viernes!!!

los quiero besitos

**Isela Cullen [*]**


	16. Protección

**Como ya se la saben ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece todos son de la genial Stephenie Meyer y su saga que todos amamos.** **_proteccion_**

* * *

**Hola aqui actualizando, les prometi cap y aqui esta este va dedicado especialmente a** _Kanna White_**, si antes de que aparezca detras de mi monitor obligandome a escribir... gracias por tu apoyo en mis dos fics eres genial y ya no te hago esperar y tambien para todas las lindas personas que dejaron su rewie con algun comentario... se agradecen chicas ... me dan motivacion**

* * *

**[BIANCA POV]**

-Adiós Jake cuídate mucho por favor- y me colgó

-¿Qué quería Jacob?- me pregunto Edward

-Saber si estabas conmigo para que no me separara de ti- su voz era de despedida ¿Por qué Jacob se despedía?

-Que extraño, entiendo que el perro se preocupe por ti ¿pero porque tu, te preocupas por el; no será que tu…?- que era lo que reflejaban los ojos de Edward ¿celos? O ¿odio?

-No Edward, tu sabes que yo te amo – me arrepentí desde el momento en que esa palabra salió de mi boca-… creo que no debí de ver dicho eso así que olvídalo

-¿Porque?, si el amor es algo muy bonito Bianca, yo también te amo- me dijo mirándome fijamente

-Edward no sabes lo que es estar contigo y no tenerte- dije agachando la cabeza

-Bianca no me tienes porque no quieres, ¿cuantas veces te he ofrecido mi corazón?

-muchas- conteste apenada

-No sabes lo difícil de verte aquí y no poderte besar o acariciar tu cálida piel- me lo dijo mientras su voz y aroma me volvían loca, cada vez estaba, mas y mas cerca de mi

-Edward no...- puso uno de sus dedos en mis labios

-shh, no digas nada- sus manos frías recorrían mi cuerpo, así que me deje llevar, pronto estábamos sobre la cama, ¿realmente deseaba hacerlo con un hombre que no me amaba? su aroma me volvía loca y mas sus cuerpo aferrado al mío ya no era frio ardía en contacto con mi piel aquí no había mas que fuego, sus labios que ya no eran de ningún modo cuidadosos, el jamás me había besado de esa forma…

Sus manos empezaron a bajar el cierre de mi vestido y me encontré desnuda frente a el, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, yo desabotone su camisa el era tan perfecto el miedo me invadió ¿como podía ser posible que una persona tan perfecta quisiera estar conmigo?, al diablo el miedo y el pudor, No me importa yo lo amo y no tengo ninguna duda…

-te amo Bianca- no me quise pensar que quizás era una mentira, así que me deje llenar por sus caricias y besos… cuando estábamos mas ansiosos que nunca cubiertos solo por la delicada sabana de seda, empezaron a tocar la puerta…

-¡Alice!-se acerco a la puerta cubierto con la sabana

-Si, Soy yo ábreme la puerta- grito Alice

-Espera no estamos presentables, oh por dios Alice deja de observar mi futuro que no te da pena- le grito Edward, yo solo me reí

-Oh ya entiendo los espero abajo, no estaría espiando si tu me abrieras la puerta- contesto Alice

-Vístete Bianca tiene que ser algo muy importante- asentí con la cabeza, nos dimos prisa nos cambiamos y bajamos tomados de las manos.

-¿Qué PASA? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?- pregunto Edward- oh ya veo

-Llegaran en cualquier momento tienes que llevarte a Bianca tienes que llevártela, la van a buscar-

-¿Por qué la buscan a ella?- pregunto Edward mientras se aferraba a mi mano

-No lo se, al parecer alguien estuvo cerca de ella y su aroma los a llenado de ansiedad- contesto Alice

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Edward?-Pregunte asustada

-No pasa nada amor, estarás bien te lo prometo- dijo besando mi mano aun unida a la suya-¿Alice donde están los demás?

-Carlisle, Jasper y Emmett fueron a la Push, Rose y Esme están en casa, bueno vamos para haya-llegamos a la casa de los Cullen, Rose se miraba nerviosa se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla y me sentó a su lado en el gran sillón

-Edward vete nosotras la protegeremos.-Dijo Rosalie

-Alice ve con ellos les serás de utilidad-dijo Esme mientras la abrazaba

-Pero están todos los perros ahí no mirare nada ¿Cómo seré de utilidad?- se quejo Alice

-Es mas por Jasper a el lo pone ansioso que no estés cerca- le dijo Esme y ella asintió

-Bianca cuídate mucho por favor- me beso de una forma tan extraña como si fuera la ultima vez que me iba a besar…

-Edward ¿Por qué te despides?

-No me estoy despidiendo es por si no tengo la oportunidad de volverte a besar, no te preocupes -y su hermosa sonrisa me lleno de tranquilidad y frustración porque yo no lo podía ayudar desapareció muy pronto junto con Alice.

-Cariño no te preocupes-Dijo Esme- Edward es fuerte y no esta solo

-Si aquí estoy yo para protegerte, no dejare que te hagan daño – dijo Rosalie intentando darme valor

-De repente un estallido nos molesto 4 vampiros estaban frente a nosotros, Rosalie me puso tras de ella protegiéndome con su cuerpo,

-Váyanse de aquí no hay nada para ustedes en este lugar- dijo Rosalie

-No te preocupes, si nos las entregas, no te haremos daño hermosa.- le grito uno de los vampiros

-Pues ella esta con nosotras, así que largo de aquí ¿me escuchas?-un gruñido salió del pecho de Rosalie y me llene de pánico,

-No te preocupes Bianca- cuando me dijo eso Rosalie salió volando contra la pared

-Ahora pequeña iras con nosotros- me dijo el mas joven vampiro con una gran sonrisa

Rosalie lo tomo del cuello y lo golpeo contra la pared solo se escuchaba el ruido de que todo se quebraba, Esme estaba peleando con dos al mismo tiempo y los otros dos los mas grandes estaban golpeando a Rosalie en el piso

-Corre Bianca- intente hacerle caso y corrí pero uno de los vampiros me tapo el paso

-A donde vas pequeña.-Me dijo una aterciopelada voz pero muy molesta, di tres pasos atrás Rose le aventó con un sillón dejándolo tirado, en eso ella cayo de nuevo

-Rose- una voz conocida era Emmett que se acerco sigilosamente y le quito de encima a los dos vampiros con una gran facilidad.

-Cariño ¿estas bien? – le pregunto preocupado

-SI, protege a Bianca Emmett- le exigió Rose

-Estaba tan feliz de que Emmett estuviera aquí, en ese momento sentí un jalón, algo estaba aferrado de mi espalda, pronto sentí el golpe del aire en mi rostro.

-suéltala, o te arrepentirás- le aseguro Emmett

-mira no eres el mas indicado para pedir eso muchachito soy yo quien puede matarla en cualquier momento- dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras inhalaba hondo -"deliciosa"

-De la nada apareció un gran lobo cobrizo gruñendo…

-mira pequeña eres muy deseada, todos los que te protegen, será porque eres "deliciosa "-paso su lengua por mi mejilla mis lagrimas corrían por el pánico y el asco que esto me hacia sentir, me saco de la mansión.

-Bájame, bájame- le gritaba y me apretaba creía que todos mis huesos se romperían un grito de dolor salió de mi garganta poniendo a defensiva a Emmett y al gran lobo

-pequeña no sabes lo fácil que seria matarte y solo por diversión jajaja –su risa macabra me hacia temblar; el lobo y Emmett se fueron contra el vampiro, el me aventó contra una gran roca me golpee la cabeza, toque mi frente con mi mano derecha la vi llena de sangre y eso fue lo ultimo que supe todo estaba nublado, lo único que escuchaba era una voz que me llamaba:

-Bianca… ¿Estas bien? ¿por que no reacciona?- preguntaba esa voz una y otra vez

-Déjala solo esta noqueada – le reprocho ¿Rose?

-Pero esta sangrando mucho

-Jacob dámela para llevarla adentro para curarle su herida- le exigió Rose ¿Jacob?

-No, la dejo con ustedes y ni siquiera pueden protegerla -Abrí los ojos estaba en los brazos de Jacob estaba semidesnudo y tenia una expresión de enojo

-Jacob ¿que paso?, ¿que haces aquí? ¿Tu eras el lobo que?…- intente hablar pero mi cabeza me dolía mucho

-Shh tranquila te llevare al hospital a que te curen estas sangrando

-No, -dije mientras me frotaba la frente-quiero que Carlisle me cure

-Bianca, no te dejare con ellos no pudieron protegerte, yo lo hare si ellos no pueden- sus manos temblaban ligeramente

-Jacob hicieron todo lo posible, ellos darían su vida por mi son mi familia te guste o no

-Bianca, no me pidas que te deje así- me miro fijamente

-Jacob mírame ya estoy bien ve a ayudar a los demás- me llene de pánico- ¿donde están los demás? ¿Edward esta bien?

-¿Como piensas en el si te dejo sola?- me gruño Jacob mientras me llevaba adentro de la casa

-¿donde esta Bella? ¿esta bien?- al fin y al cabo venían por ella ¿no?

-Claro pues nos atacaron en la push eran como 20 vampiros… -suspiro- entonces Edward huyo con Bella

-¿Huyo con Bella?- pregunte consternada

-Solo para protegerla, no te preocupes no creo que tu novio tenga la mínima intención de dejarte- dijo volteándolo los ojos-Al recordar todo empecé a temblar, y los brazos de Jacob me acogieron de nuevo

-Tranquila ya paso, yo no dejaría que te pasara nada te lo juro, -me mantenía muy cerca de su cuerpo luego su rostro estaba a escasos 5 cm del mío pensé que iba a besarme cuando un golpe se escucho en la puerta.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? Perro aléjate de ella- Era Edward que llevaba en su espalda a Bella

-Nada, solo que atacaron aquí y por tu culpa casi muere Bianca, creí que ibas a protegerla, pero no tenias que asegurarte que Bella estuviera bien, recuérdalo bien …Bella es mía Sanguijuela, y yo la puedo proteger así que tu protege a tu novia- le dijo mientras lo empujaba

-Jake basta ya- exigió Bella quien estaba en medio de ambos, los dos peleando por el amor de Bella en ese momento me llene de celos, por la suerte de Bella que ellos fueran capaces de morir por protegerla

-Si parece que estas dispuesto a dar tu vida por Bianca- le dijo Bella celosa

-Bella mis razones tengo no hagas preguntas que no quieres que yo haga, vámonos a casa- le dijo Jacob y Bella asintió con la cabeza y cruzo los brazos

-Gracias Jacob- dijo Edward pero Jacob lo ignoro y voltio hacia mi

-Bianca cuídate mucho, no siempre estaré para protegerte, Adiós-y se alejo tan rápido junto a Bella

-Bianca PERDONAME te puse en peligro otra vez- me dijo Edward

-Shh déjalo así Edward solo abrázame y déjame pensar que todo esto fue una pesadilla-sus brazos me acogieron y me llene de tranquilidad, ¿oh era porque Jasper acababa de llegar a casa?

*Era cierto Jacob estaba dando su vida por mi, el era importante para mi no podía negarlo pero yo amaba a Edward aunque el no tuviera espacio en su corazon solo para Bella; pero Jacob tenia razón… ¿y si el nos estuviera para protegerme la próxima vez que Edward no este por ir a proteger a Bella? ¿Que pasara conmigo?

* * *

**--Chicas querrán matarme por el acercamiento de Bianca y Edward, pero denles chance a poco creen que después de tanto tiempo Jacob y Bella ¿nunca hicieron nada?, pónganse a pensar, en fin Alice los interrumpió…**

Ustedes que creen ¿que pasara con Bianca la próxima vez que Edward y Jacob vayan a defender a Bella?, la verdad yo entiendo a Bianca pobre chica, realmente tiene puros medios corazones, y que quede claro que Bianca sabe que ser bonita no le sirve de nada, ya que el único hombre que ella ama (ósea Edward) nunca la podrá querer completamente, ella siempre será la sombra o el reflejo de su relación con Bella… pobrecita la hago sufrir!!! **¿Ustedes que piensan? Saben que su opinión es lo mas importante un pequeño rewie me hará súper feliz…**

**YA PASAMOS LOS 100 rewies** se que no es mucho a comparación de otros fics pero la neta todo lo que tuve que pasar para defender mi fic, y seguir publicando es por eso que lo hace tan importante y mas saber que a mucha gente le gusta

Bueno ya saben **BELLA/EDWARD Van ganando!!!** Pero sigan votando Team Bianca no se rindan

El siguiente cap. se llama **_discusiones_**…nos leemos el lunes!!!

Los quiero besitos

**Isela Cullen [*]**


	17. Discusiones

**Lo sigo diciendo ninguno de los personajes me pertence todos son de la genial Stephenie Meyer y su saga que todos amamos.**

* * *

Hola chicas perdon por la tardanza, bueno explicaciones al final este capitulo va para Fanny Swan que sin ella hoy no hubiera capitulo mil gracias por tu apoyo, no digo mas aqui esta el capitulo.

* * *

**[JACOB POV]**

Lleve a Bella a casa de Charlie, todo el camino fue en silencio, demonios realmente ella apestaba por estar en los brazos de la sanguijuela. Pensé que era momento de hablar con ella; ya mas adentrada la noche trepe por la venta, estaba dormida volteo y se frotaba los ojos.

-¿Edward?- pregunto

-No soy yo, ¿lo esperabas a el Bella?- le pregunte molesto

-No es eso, pero no tienes derecho de enojarte- me grito, yo movi las manos en forma de que bajara la voz, Charlie se encontraba durmiendo.

-¿Por que Bella? eres mi novia por si no lo recuerdas.- le reproche

-Jacob como puede ser posible que trates de protegerla a ella, como tu lo dices yo soy tu novia- me dijo bajando la cabeza

-¿Bella que te molesta más que yo la proteja o que la sanguijuela la ame?- me miro fijamente, bingo, había dado en el blanco, quizás no era por mi todo era por Edward

-Jacob no estamos hablando de Edward- sea como se el siempre estaba entre nosotros.

-Bella todo se trata de el, ¿por que si lo querías a el me elegiste a mi?- inhale tenia que controlarme no podía cometer un error no con Bella cerca, escupí las palabras que me ahogaban- ¿por lastima?

-No, yo realmente te quiero- dijo poniéndose de pie, estirando su mano

-Bella mi amor por ti es tan grande, que he dejado muchas cosas- dije agachando la cabeza para poder mirarla fijamente y que no dudara que le decía la verdad

-¿Como a Bianca verdad?, tu imprimación, ¿Por que no me lo dijiste?- me reprocho

-No le tome importancia Bella, eso no cambia nada en nuestras vidas, ¿que querías que te dijera? oye Bella encontré mi imprimación, voy a dejarte, por cierto es novia de la sanguijuela, encantador no crees – le conteste con mi tono de voz más sarcástico.

-No lo digo por eso, yo se que tu me prometiste no dejarme aunque la encontraras, pero ahora estas dispuesto a dar tu vida por ella, ¿yo ya no te importo?- me pregunto

-Bella por dios, tu sabes lo importante que eres para mi, te amo, pero tengo que protegerla es mi obligación, no voy a permitir que muera por causa mía, por dejarla estar con esas cosas- ella no moriría por mi culpa, Bella no podía obligarme a dejarla desprotegida

-Tu sabes que ellos pueden protegerla, ya no te acerques a ella

-Bella no puedes pedirme eso- le susurre

-¿Por qué no? Edward puede protegerla, y mucho mejor que tu- y volvemos a Edward como siempre en todas nuestras discusiones.

-Si claro, hoy me di cuenta que la dejo por irte a proteger Bella, Bianca estuvo a punto de morir ante mis ojos sabes lo que eso fue para mi.- mi voz se quebró al imaginar a Bianca muerta

-Jake no te quiero ver cerca de ella entiendes, estoy cansada de que ambos se pelien por ella, que corran a proteger a la novia y a la imprimación, porque la magia tiene que causar todo este enredo, todo estaba bien cuando eramos nosotros 3, cuando ella no existía en nuestras vidas.

-Bella no puedo, alejarme de ella-

-Entonces vete ¿piensa si realmente quieres perderme por estar con ella?

-¿para que corras a los brazos de Edward?- le grite

-¿Y que si lo hiciera?- me pregunto indiferente

-¿esa era tu decisión? debiste verla tomado hace varios años, lo dejaste partir ahora no reproches la existencia de Bianca- me gire para darle la espalda, y salte por la ventana pronto entre en fase, lo único que quería olvidar la decisión que tenia que tomar, ¿Bianca o Bella?, las personas mas importantes para mi en el mundo.

**[Bella POV]**

-Genial, simplemente genial, acaso Jacob no entendía cuanto me dolía esta situación, a veces desearía nunca haber venido a Forks, pero luego pienso que nunca hubiera vivido la mejor aventura de mi vida, el amor, Edward, ¿pero como había acabado mi vida envuelta por la magia?, ¿como había tomado tantas decisiones erróneas?, ¿porque después de tanto tiempo me doy cuenta de que no soy feliz?, los quiero a ambos, soy egoísta y no quiero compartirlos, en aquel momento cuando me entere de que los Cullen habían vuelto, me llene de expectativas, pero todas aquellas se vinieron al suelo cuando me di cuenta que el, ya no estaba solo ¿acaso no fui yo quien le pidió que encontrara a alguien mas?, simplemente no creí que el me olvidara, así como yo no he dejado de pensar en el desde el día en que se marcho de aquí, con la esperanza de que volviera y me perdonara todo lo que había dicho, pero por otro lado estaba Jacob mi mejor amigo, y mi novio que durante todo este tiempo me hizo sentirme segura y amada, pero nunca completa, bueno yo creía que si, pero ahora estaba llena de dudas, debía de tomar una decisión y debería ser pronto, yo misma iba a tomar las riendas de mi vida.

**[BIANCA POV]**

Por la mañana estaba en mi cama como siempre tan perfecto me esperaba con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días guapo- le dije mientras le cerraba un ojo.

-Oh Buenos días preciosa, como amaneció la mujer mas hermosa del universo- dijo coquetamente

-No se, pregúntale a Rosalie- le conteste haciendo puchero

-¿Bianca?

-Ya se es broma, estoy hermosa como siempre pero un poco adolorida- le dije haciendo una mueca

-¿quieres que te traiga algo?

-No ahorita se me va a pasar, no te preocupes

-Esta bien báñate y baja a desayunar, quiero hablar contigo después- no me gustaba cuando tenia ese gesto en el rostro. Algo se cocinaba en su mente.

-¿De que?

-Tu sabes- me susurro

-Edward yo…- no estaba lista para una decisión

-Bianca apúrate- me dijo sacándome de la cama en brazos- me apresure a bañarme y Esme me había preparado el desayuno como todas las mañanas, Rose estaba discutiendo con Emmett de porque era tan lento.

-¿Lento yo?- preguntaba Emmett enojado

-Si, porque si fueras mas rápido no se la hubieran llevado y no tendría ninguna herida y todo por amarme tanto la próxima vez no lo hagas- le ordeno Rose

-¿Quieres que te pase algo Rose? yo no puedo vivir sin ti, ¿me escuchas?- la atrajo a su cuerpo dándole un tierno beso en su nariz.

-Lo se pero si me quieres ver feliz a la próxima protege a Bianca ¿me escuchas?

-Esta bien si eso te hace feliz- se acerco y se dieron un gran beso, pero de esos de pelicula

-Si muy feliz- dijo Rose muy contenta

-Que fácil lo convences Rose- le dije burlándome de Emmett

-Muy graciosa compañera, pero es la verdad no puedo resistirme a los encantos de esta rubia

-Bueno, solo quiero agradecerles todo lo que hicieron ayer por mi, por ser mi familia y amarme tanto, los quiero hermanitos- empecé a lanzarles besos.

-Compañera no tienes nada que agradecer y ya deja de ser tan cariñosa o me olvidare de Rose por un momento, ¿quieres a dar un paseo?- me dijo Emmett tomándome de la mano

-Oye- le dijo Rose, mientras le daba un golpe en el brazo.

-Hay estaba jugando, te imaginas si se me ocurre ligarme a Bianca el perro y Edward me matan- se carcajeo, yo solo negué con la cabeza

-Tienes razón- dijo Rose burlándose de mi-

-Jajá muy graciosos. No se lo digan a nadie pero ese par solo tienen ojos para Bella y yo solo soy un hermoso cero a la izquierda- dije agachando la cabeza y sintiendo lastima por mi.

-¿Eso crees?- me pregunto la voz de Edward en el fondo de la habitación, respire hondo para contestarle

-UY Bianca ya te cargo el payaso- se burlo Emmett

-SHH cállate Emmett.-le dijo Rosalie dándole codazos

-Si, realmente lo creo Edward, porque se preocupan tanto por mí, si tarde o temprano yo tendré que irme, hubiera sido mejor morir que estar viendo que se pelean por ella-

-¿Bianca como puedes decir eso? tu sabes que yo daría mi vida por protegerte- si claro

-No estoy tan segura sabes, como saber que cuando estemos las dos en un acantilado y te pidan salvar a una sola ¿a quien vas a salvar?, ¿me salvaras a mi? no lo creo- le reproche

-Bianca tu no eres así ¿que te pasa?- me pregunto preocupado, estirando su mano a mi rostro, la cual yo la quite rápido.

-¿quieres que te diga que me pasa?, pues pasa que estoy celosa, que Jacob me abrió los ojos, ayer tu huiste con Bella, si no hubiera sido por Jake y Emmett que me salvaron, hoy yo estaría muerta

-Ahora lo entiendo todo el perro te a metido ideas… ¿como puedes creerle?

-No son ideas, tiene razón, ¿que pasara la próxima que tu corras a los brazos de Bella y un vampiro quiera acabar con mi vida?- le grite

-Eso no lo voy a permitir te lo prometo- y seguía con las promesas, esas promesas que más tarde se encargarían de taladrar mi corazón.

-Edward no hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir-

-Bianca, ¿que te pasa? todo esto es por que no me quieres ¿porque amas a Jacob?, eso seria demasiado justo, no voy a interponerme

-No-aunque en mi mente estaba empezando a dudar

-¿Entonces si no es el que es?- me exigió

-¿Tú?- le conteste enojada-

-¿Yo? No te entiendo- me contesto Edward apretando los puños

-Si tu, por que ya estoy cansada de luchar por un corazón que ya entregaste hace mucho, que ya ni siquiera va en tu pecho, lo dejaste con ella y ¿sabes que? esta bien- dije con una sonrisa

-¿No te importa que no te ame?- me pregunto confundido

-Ya no importa, solo busca tu felicidad Edward

-¿Que? ahora el que no entiende soy yo, explícame Bianca- dijo tomándome de los hombros

-Fácil me voy, lucha por el amor de Bella, ella te ama, solo que tiene miedo de herir a Jake por que el es un gran chico- tenia mucho pensando como se lo iba a decir, ironías se lo estaba cediendo a Bella.

-No te vayas, no voy a permitir que te vayas así y menos con esos vampiros hay afuera

-Y como intentas detenerme, ¿vas a amarrarme a la cama?

-Lo hare si es necesario, con tal de que no te hagas daño- me dijo tomándome de las muñecas

-Bianca si te vas nosotros nos iremos contigo- Interrumpió Emmett tomado del brazo de Rosalie

-No chicos, tengo que irme sola, Rose ayúdame a hacer mis maletas por favor

-No Bianca, no te iras- me dijo Edward con la ira en sus ojos,

-quieres apostar- lo rete cuando me solté de su agarre, subí al cuarto y Rose entro atrás de mi nunca había discutido así con Edward yo lo amaba, pero no estaba dispuesto a que el se aferrara a mi. si el seguía amando a Bella y ella lo amaba a el, y pensar que jamás iba a volver a ver ese rostro en las mañana o su cara de preocupación cuando hacia frio y llegaba para darme un chamarra millones de recuerdos pasaban por mi mente, mientras yo lloraba.

-Bianca si te duele tanto ¿por que lo vas a dejar? -pregunto Rose abrazándome

-Yo quiero que el sea feliz y a mi lado no lo es, yo no soy Bella soy Bianca entiéndeme Rose

-Pero mira como estas nunca te había visto así y a Edward esta muy preocupado

-No pasara nada, ahora ayúdame a cerrar mi maleta

-No te vayas, tu aparte de Alice, eres como una hermana para mi, y ahora se que la sangre que corre por tus venas alguna vez corrió por las mías, no te puedo dejar así mejor ve y da un paseo tranquilízate, no tomes decisiones precipitadas.- Rose tenia razón no podía irme así.

-Esta bien- le di un beso en la mejilla y baje las escaleras, tome mi chamarra

-Bianca, no me dejes- me susurro Edward con esa voz persuasiva que tiene el

-Edward mira déjame ir a dar un paseo prometo que voy a estar bien

-No puedo dejarte ir sola, hay muchos peligros Bianca- Edward siempre preocupado

-Solo para aclarar mis ideas y estar segura de que tomo la decisión correcta- le sonreí pero la felicidad no llego a mis ojos.

-Esta bien prométeme que tendrás mucho, mucho cuidado- su voz estaba llena de preocupación

-Te lo prometo Edward, no pondré mi vida en peligro- levante mi mano en señal de juramento.

-Confió en ti- me dio un beso en la mejilla y pasó su nariz por mi mandíbula

-Edward deja de hacer eso por favor- mi voz fue casi un susurro, odiaba el control que tenia sobre mi.

-Lo siento- me dijo con una sonrisa coqueta, que cambio precipitadamente-No quiero que te veas con el perro, ¿me escuchas?

-Edward, ¿ya vas a empezar otra vez?

-Entiende, en el no se puede confiar

-Porque te robo a Bella, porque es mi alma gemela y yo me puedo ir con el, ¿es eso? ya basta me largo de aquí

-Bianca No…- abrí la puerta

-Podemos hablar Bianca -Era Bella parada justamente enfrente de mí

-Si- conteste

-Solo tú y yo- dijo mientras ambas mirábamos a Edward.

* * *

**Hola chicas espero les hay gustado el capitulo mucho drama perdón por no subir antes, pero a mis queridos padres se les paso el pago del internet, y nada mas me di cuenta de que ya estaba activado lo subi rapido. ya saben dejen rewie**

No se si este será el ultimo capitulo **(espero que no)** pues quizás las que trabajan para cerrar mi fic por fin lo logren ya que no les gusta nada mi historia, como Bianca lo a dicho estoy cansada de luchar, pero siempre he pensado que si a alguien le gusta mi historia, no seria bueno cancelarla o borrarla ¿no creen?

**solo una pregunta**

**¿MI HISTORIA O BIANCA ES TORTURA PARA USTEDES?** diganme y dejo de publicar, perdonen pero con eso se me vienen los animos al piso, mil gracias a **_Fanny Swan_** que sin ella no tuvieran capitulo gracias por alentarme.

Mil gracias por su apoyo, y sus lindos rewies saben que me hacen super feliz, ya tengo listo el siguiente capitulo, solo falta corregir algunas cositas y lo subo si todo sale bien.

-Bueno nos leemos en el siguiente cap se llama "Enfrentamiento" solo nos quedan dos cap y el epilogo

Besitos y abrazos

**Isela Cullen [*]**


	18. Enfrentamiento

_**Lo digo de nuevo ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen todos son de Stephenie Meyer y su saga que todos amamos.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Hola chicas siento la tardanza aqui les dejo otro capitulo solo un capitulo mas y el epilogo y todo terminara, bueno no digo mas aqui les dejo el capitulo, mil gracias por sus rewies me hacen muy feliz enserio.**

* * *

**ENFRENTAMIENTO**

**[BIANCA POV]**

-Solas tú y yo- lo dijo mientras ambas mirábamos a Edward

-No las dejare ir solas, eso es muy peligroso- contesto Edward

-Va a ser rápido si no volvemos en 15 min. Nos vas a buscar- le pidió Bella

-Esta bien pero si pueden volver antes mejor- contesto Edward mientras nosotras asentíamos con la cabeza…

Caminamos por el bosque un lugar no muy alejado de la casa de los Cullen para que Edward no se molestara aunque estaba segura de que nos estaba acechando como sus presas.

-Y bien Bella de que quieres hablar conmigo-le pregunte

-quiero hablar sobre Jacob y Edward

-¿de que? O ¿Por qué?

-Voy a dejar las cosas claras Bianca, tu sabes que Edward me ama verdad, pero también sabes que Jacob jamás me dejara de querer- me dijo fríamente

-Si supongo que esa es la verdad pero ¿que ganas tu restregándome la verdad en la cara?-

-Se que tu y yo no somos amigas, ni llegaremos a serlo porque los dos únicos hombres que he amado en mi vida te aman quiera o no quiera aceptarlo, y se que sientes lo mismo que yo no lo niegues- me dijo con una fingida sonrisa

-Ya Bella, sin rodeos habla ya- la verdad yo ya estaba muy molesta

-Te pido que te marches de aquí, que te olvides de ambos, porque tu sabes que no podrás ser feliz al lado de Edward el nunca me olvidara como yo nunca lo olvidare

-Sabes Bella esto no lo haces por Edward lo haces por ti ¿a que le temes?- la rete

-Yo…- dudo en contestar

-SI temes que los dos me amen a mi y te dejen, que pierdas tu poder sobre ellos ¿a eso le temes?- pregunte burlonamente

-Si quizás si sea eso yo pensé que ambos siempre me iban a amar y apareces tu tan perfecta y llenando el lugar que era mío

-¿Tu lugar?, no Bella estas equivocada ese lugar tu lo dejaste y sabes te lo agradezco porque si tu no hubieras dejado a Edward yo no hubiera conocido a mi hermosa familia y no pongas esa cara ellos son mi familia y si te preocupa que este cerca de Jacob, mejor debería de decirte algo decídete por uno de los dos, no los hagas sufrir no se lo merecen

-Lo dices como si todo eso fuera tan fácil-me dijo casi gritándome

-Bella lo es, que no puedes escuchar tu corazón, si amas a Edward lo amas y ya o si amas a Jake pues lo amas y ya, pero no se puede amar a los dos al mismo tiempo-la tome por los hombros y la sacudí lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

-Crees que durante todos estos años, no me he arrepentido de mi decisión, no te miento he sido muy feliz al lado de Jacob pero es cierto yo Amo a Edward y eso no va a cambiar aunque me muera y vuelva a nacer- dijo casi en un susurro

-Entonces cual es el problema, ¿Jake? No te preocupes por el, es mas fuerte de lo que te imaginas y yo se que el solamente te quiere ver feliz, así como yo quiero ver feliz a Edward- sonrei

-yo creía que tu eras un monstruo que quería ambos para si misma y lo único que quieres es ¿que Edward sea feliz?

-No te voy a mentir Edward es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, pero no puedo y ni quiero que se sienta atado a mi, ¿me entiendes?, por eso yo me voy a ir así que ya no te preocupes por Jacob o por Edward solo te pido que no los hagas sufrir, toma una decisión esa es mi condicion

-Si te lo prometo tomare la decisión adecuada pero no tienes porque irte, yo creo que podemos arreglar las cosas

-No Bella yo ya no tengo porque estar aquí y tampoco quiero morir por vampiros que te buscan y luego descubren que les gusta mi aroma no es divertido, la vida entre leyendas- le dije encogiéndome de hombros

-Lo se, pero creo que este siempre fue mi destino, vivir rodeada de lo magico– me dijo con una gran sonrisa, no se como pero estábamos abrazadas y lagrimas corrían por nuestras mejillas y ahí me di cuenta porque Edward la amaba tanto era tan frágil y sus emociones realmente era una buena persona

-Oigan ya pasaron mas de 20 minutos regresen a casa por favor- nos advirtió Edward

-SI ya vamos -nos reímos mientras nos limpiábamos nuestras lágrimas y Bella se dirigió a su casa y yo entra a la casa de los Cullen

-Y bien ¿la mataste?- me dijo Emmett

-¿Qué?, ¿a quien?

- A Bella obviamente, aposte a que se iban a pelear y aposte a tu favor ¿donde están los moretones? ¿ Y la ropa desgarrada? ¿Aruñones? Nada- dijo observándome

-No nos peleamos- le conteste- aparte ella es muy frágil le hubiera ganado

-Bien ya tomaste una decisión- me dijo Edward

-SI y sabes me voy Edward es lo mejor para ambos

-No te vayas Bianca tu sabes… lo interrumpí

-No no se y mejor no digas nada por favor, los voy a extrañar a todos, Edward que te puedo decir eres lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida, nunca creí encontrar a un chico como tu tan perfecto, siempre espere por el príncipe azul que me salvara en su blanco corcel, pero no tu apareciste en tu volvo plateado para salvarme, me hiciste ver de otro color la vida, me hiciste valorarla por eso te debo muchas cosas, creo que nunca voy a poder pagártelas, pero yo quiero que seas feliz y esa felicidad no esta conmigo- le dije ahora realmente segura Bella, merecía estar con el

-Bianca yo no puedo estar sin ti, cada día quiero saber como despertaste, verte siempre quiero saber de ti y si te alejas no se como voy a vivir.- me dijo abrazándome

-Edward no necesitas de mí para seguir viviendo, la necesitas a ella

-No Bianca no quiero que te vayas- me lo dijo mientras me acariciaba el rostro

-Edward estés es el adiós- le dije mientras las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas

-No te vayas y no me pidas que no te busque más-me suplico Edward

-Lo siento Edward- me levante y tome mi maleta- Esto tarde o temprano tenia que pasar para que vivir engañados

-No te vayas -me suplico mientras estaba parada en la puerta

-Edward toma este anillo dáselo a la persona que realmente amas, a la dueña de ese corazón se feliz, ¿me escuchas? feliz–le dije mientras lo abrazaba por ultima vez

-¿Bianca?- susurro Edward, toda mi familia guardo silencio, no había nada que hablar

-No, Adiós a todos los amo familia- gire y subí al auto de Rose y ni siquiera mire atrás pensaba que quizás si miraba atrás seria mas difícil dejarlos. Maneje sin camino fijo y llegue hasta un acantilado y me quede impresionada por ver a esa gente saltar.

-Woow no me digas que quieres intentarlo- gire y ahí estaba Bella

-No lo creo pensé que se estaban suicidando o algo por el estilo

-Yo pensé lo mismo la primera vez, pero realmente es muy divertido ya lo intente ¿ quieres hacerlo?

-Se ve interesante,- sonreí, Bella se giro, y hablo muy bajo

- Que demonios, no otra vez- 6 vampiros estaban parados justo frente a nosotras, por instinto me puse frente a Bella, cubriéndola con mi cuerpo, ella levantaba en mi el instinto de protección.

-Largo de aquí- les grite sacando el poco valor en mi cuerpo ahora realmente estábamos solas

-o veo que están solas sin rastro de vampiros, ni licántropos nos vamos a dar un festín-dijo el líder- y será tan fácil…

* * *

**Chan chan ¿y ahora que pasara?**

**una gran pelea se avecina y** ademas Bella oculta algo que sera revelado, sorry por el spoiler

**pues si chicas Bianca le ha dejado el camino libre a Bella oficialmente... me merezco un rewie cierto, mas que un rewie haganme feliz... ya saben que me motivan.**

Solo dire que el siguiente capitulo se llama** "_La pelea"_**

ya se imaginaran, rewie por favor necesito saber que piensan, haganme feliz, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo

Besos y abrazos

Isela Cullen [*]


	19. La pelea

**Lo sigo diciendo ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece todos son de la Genial Stephenie Meyer y su saga que todos amamos.**

**

* * *

**

**Hola chicas lamento la tardanza, bueno al final las explicaciones aqui esta el capitulo, aun es viernes..**

**

* * *

**

**_La pelea_**

**[Bianca Pov]**

-¿Bella que haces?-le pregunte cuando ella se puso enfrente de mí

-Hace tiempo descubri que puedo hacer algo, quizás en estos momentos nos pueda ser de utilidad solo quédate atrás, nunca lo he utilizado como protección y quizás no funcione

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunte

-Solo cállate y deja que me concentre, yo voy a protegerte- Bella estiro sus manos justo frente a nosotras, cerro sus ojos, cuando los abrió estos eran blancos, y había como una presión en sus manos como si ella estuviera empujando una pared, realmente no entendí nada hasta que uno de los vampiros trato de atacarnos, y solo diez centímetros de nosotras salió disparado,

-Fantástico, la humana tiene un don- se burlo el líder, Bella se desconcentro un poco y sus rodillas empezaron a temblar

-Me pregunto ¿Qué pasara si todos te atacamos? Lo se tu escudo se devilitara, aun eres una frágil humana- hizo señales con sus dedos, y tres de los vampiros saltaron sobre nosotros, ahogue un grito, de solo pensar que esto fuera nuestra fin, paso lo mismo que la primera vez solo que esta vez Bella cayo sobre sus rodillas

-Yo voy a protegerte- repitió intentando ponerse de pie yo trate de ayudarla y note que su nariz estaba sangrando

-Bella, estas sangrando, debes detenerte

-No puedo, voy a protegerte, intenta llamar a Jacob el te escuchara en cualquier lugar que estés

-No lo creo

-Inténtalo, yo no puedo mantener mas el escudo- cuando me miro sus ojos ya no eran blancos, de nuevo se volvían color chocolate, el escudo se debilitaba al igual que ella

-Jacob ayúdame, te necesitamos- repetí no se cuantas veces- ¿Edward donde estas?- y como yo sabia ellos no me escucharon

-Ya se y si primero las ahogamos, Daniel golpea el acantilado veamos si estas gatitas saben nadar- todo paso tan rápido el vampiro se acerco, sonrió, entonces tomo fuerza y golpeo justo a un metro de nosotros el acantilado, y este se empezó partir justo lo único que sentí es que empezábamos a caer, Bella y yo estábamos sostenidas del acantilado con una mano

-Estoy demasiado cansada, lo siento, no pude protegerte- me dijo Bella

-No lo hagas Bella, no te sueltes- la verdad es que yo tampoco soportaba

-Lo siento- dijo en ese momento alguien piso mi mano, sentí como mis dedos se quebraban y empecé a gritar pero en vez de caer, una fría mano me tomo de mi muñeca

-Edward- susurro la voz de Bella, gire y mire a Bella aun a mi lado

-Edward ¿que haces aquí?- le pregunte mientras miraba como con su mano izquierda me sostenía y con la otra a Bella

-Tu me llamaste, no se como pero te escuche- dijo, uno de los vampiros supongo era Daniel empezó a pisar la espalda de Edward, el solo apretaba los labios

-Edward, suéltame sálvala a ella- le dije

-No lo hare, voy a soportar esto- algo empujaba a Edward, y nuestras manos se resbalaban un poco mas, todo paso tan rápido, un minuto antes estaba colgando del acantilado, y al otro estabas cerca de un árbol

-Quédense aquí- nos advirtió Edward, las dos asentimos, los seis vampiro se abalanzaron sobre Edward, el se mira tan frágil, eran seis maldita sea, Bella sollozaba a mi lado, el líder se acerco a nosotros, tan rápido tomo a Bella del cuello y la mordió

-No, no lo agás ya basta por favor- suplique mientras oía los gritos de Bella- apareció un gran lobo cobrizo que le quito de encima el vampiro a Bella y lo hizo volar por los cielos tan fácilmente solo gruñidos salían de su pecho

-O maldita sea un licántropo ustedes tras de el, mátenlo- ordeno fríamente, aquel lobo cobrizo tan enorme estaba peleando contra ellos se miraba tan frágil, Edward había desaparecido, como pude me acerque a Bella

-Bella, ¿estas bien?- pregunte tomando la mano que cubría su cuello

-Me mordió, quema, quema mucho- grito Bella

-No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien- le dije, gire mi rostro en busca de ayuda, a Jake lo tenían acorralado tres vampiros

-O perro inmundo creías poder con nosotros, tonterías- le dijo uno mientras escupía al gran lobo- cuando estaba apunto de enterrarle sus garras algo se lo quito de encima, era Edward

-¿Necesitas ayuda perro?-le dijo aventando a los otros vampiros a su alrededor, su rostro cambio de expresión la mirar a Bella retorcerse por el dolor.

-Edward, ayúdala la mordieron -le grite mientras el se acercaba a nosotros.

-¿Bella?- la tomo entre sus brazos y le acariciaba el rostro tiernamente

-Edward, el veneno ya a pasado por su cuerpo si no le pones otra dosis morirá- ledijo Carlisle que se acerco a mi lado, mientras Emmett y Jasper ayudaban a Jacob

-Como me pides condenarla, no la puedo matar- Lo dijo mirando fijamente a Bella

-Edward si no lo haces la vas a perder para siempre estas dispuesto a perderla otra vez- le dije mientras le tocaba el hombro

-No, no la quiero perder- me contesto

-Entonces hazlo, es la única manera de salvarla

-¿Edward?- pregunto Bella

-Si amor, aquí estoy –le contesto tiernamente Edward

-tu sabes lo que quiero, hazlo aunque esta agonía dure tres días hazlo por favor yo quiero estar contigo siempre- Edward asintió con la cabeza tomo su brazo y la mordió ,solo mire el rostro de Bella que se retorcía del dolor, pero su cara tenia algo de satisfacción, luego la tomo en brazos

-¿Bianca estarás bien?- me pregunto

-si estaré bien, solo encárgate de proteger a Bella- dije con una sonrisa fingida

-Gracias Bianca

-No tienes nada que agradecer ya vete- Edward desapareció llevándose a Bella en brazos ahí iba mi príncipe azul con su doncella, esa doncella que no era yo… por fin Edward y Bella iban a poder ser felices era lo único que yo quería...

Me llene de pánico Jacob estaba herido el vampiro lo tenia acorralado, me di cuenta de que yo lo amaba, no podía permitir que el muriera de esa forma, entonces el vampiro afilo sus garras y se abalanzó sobre aquel enorme lobo; lo primero que pensé fue interponerme aquellas garras atravesaron mi cuerpo haciéndome caer sobre aquel enorme lobo, vi llegar a Emmett que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había alejado al vampiro

-¿Bianca que hiciste?- me pregunto Jake mientras me tenia entre sus brazos ya no era un lobo si no Jacob el hombre y estaba desnudo

-Lo siento tenia que salvar a mi alma gemela, no podía dejarte morir- le conteste, mientras sangre brotaba de mi boca

-tonterías, no debiste hacerlo- me dijo mientras sus lagrimas caían en mi rostro

-Jacob tengo frio abrázame- sus brazos me acogieron

-No quiero perderte, te amo Bianca- me dijo tiernamente

-Yo…yo también te amo,- ya me sentía muy cansada, el dolor era indescriptible, solo sentí como el me acercaba a su pecho y sus labios presionaban tiernamente los míos

-No me dejes Bianca- pronto todo se volvió obscuro y ya no pude contestar

-¿Bianca? Contéstame ¿Bianca?

* * *

_**QUe corto verdad,**_ _el tiempo no me daba para más, lo siento chicas esto de estar trabajando de tiempo completo me tiene super cansada y creo que alguien secuestro a mi Musa... **si alguien la encuentra enviemela por paqueteria**_

**_Me odian ¿verdad? ya mate a Bianca ¿ustedes que piensan?... Piensen el lado positivo Edward y Bella podran tener una feliz vida inmortal... jaja mas secretitos en el siguiente capitulo, van a decir que loco.. pero siempre habia tenido la idea de Bella super heroina ella, si que oculto bien su don... sabran mas de el en el siguiente capitulo es el epiligo ya se va a acabar mi historia_**

_gracias por su apoyo!!!_

**_y espero que me dejen un rewie para fusilarme o para lo que quieran, ya saben me motivan haganme feliz,_**

nos leemos el lunes

Besos y Abrazos

**_Isela Cullen [*]_**


	20. Epilogo

**Lo sigo diciendo ninguno de estos personaje me pertenece todos son de la genial Stephenie Meyer y la saga que todos amamos.**

* * *

**Hola chicas pues aqui el ultimo capitulo, me tarde lo siento hubo muchos inconvenientes, no digas mas este capitulo esta dedicada a todas ustedes que me siguieron a lo largo de esta historia mil gracias**

* * *

**_Epilogo_**

_**3 años después**_

**[Bella Pov]**

-Tres años han pasado para poder regresar a Forks, después de aquella noche, no hemos tenido casi ninguna comunicación con nuestras familias desde que huimos a Alaska, Charlie al igual que todo Forks piensa que me fugue con Edward y abandone a Jacob que después de un tiempo por cuidar a Bianca quien fue dada por muerta, y tuvo una milagrosa recuperación se enamoraron y empezaron una muy linda relación, vistos como las personas mas engañadas del mundo y ahora sanaban sus corazones heridos, claro si la magia no existiera hasta yo lo hubiera creido, la verdad es que Edward me llevo a Alaska después de convertirme para que no empezara una matanza con una loca neófita y Bianca era la imprimación de Jacob ella casi murió por dar la vida por el, estuvo dada por muerta y ha vivido o vivió mucho tiempo en coma, la verdad no hemos sabido mucho de ellos, y creo que Edward no pregunta por ella, por respeto a mi, la cuestión es que ahora debemos regresar a Forks porque hace dos días gracias a mis grandiosa idea nos casamos en las Vegas y creo que Alice no lo tomo muy bien, cuando me vio casándome en jeans, y el Rey presidiendo la boda, por eso hemos regresado a encarar nuestro destino y a mi padre principalmente.

-Llegamos- anuncio Edward, cuando detuvo su volvo frente a la mansión Cullen- No temas es solo mi familia

-No temo, es solo que es raro volver y ver todo, como la nueva Bella es raro- en eso vimos a Alice salir de la casa

-Olvida lo que dije es momento de temer, Alice esta aquí- se burlo Edward tomando mi mano

-Muy gracioso hermano, bienvenidos

-Gracias Alice- dijimos al mismo tiempo

-Aun sigo molesta tenemos mucho que hablar, solo que Carlisle, quiere hablar con ustedes antes

-Si esta bien, ¿Dónde esta Esme y los demás?- pregunto Edward

-Fue a cazar, con Jasper y Emmett, y Rosalie esta… en su habitación, por cierto Carlisle esta en su estudio- dijo Alice, el me guio hacia el estudio de Carlisle, pero al pasar por la habitación de Rosalie, el dudo, fue muy raro

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte

-No, nada es solo que escuche, no creo olvidalo- dijo

-Papá, estamos en casa- dijo Edward abriendo la puerta

-Bienvenidos, - nos abrazo, con una sonrisa- siéntense por favor-

-¿Quien esta en la otra habitación Carlisle? ¿Es Bianca? ¿Cuándo despertó? ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?- pregunto Edward

-Antes que decirte algo necesito que bloquees los pensamientos de todos Bella, creo que esto hará mas fácil mi explicación- yo solo asentí y deje que el escudo fluyera ahora era mas fácil de usarlo

-Ahora, me vas a decir que pasa ¿verdad?- pregunto Edward algo ansioso, más para mi gusto.

-Durante, este tiempo en el que Bianca permaneció en coma, me di a la tarea de hacer unas pequeñas pruebas con ella

-¿Pruebas?-pregunte

-Si, descubrí que ella posee un formidable poder, no tan avanzado porque no es un vampiro, pero formidable en su tipo, gracias a el descubierto muchas cosas

-¿Cual es su poder?- murmuro Edward

-Como decirlo, solo lo he visto en casos muy especiales, pero de vampiros, Bianca aun es humana y cuando me dije que seria un vampiro ejemplar, Jacob casi atenta contra mi vida

-¿Que Jacob que?- pregunto Edward

-No, lo digo literalmente, y lo entiendo, como el lo dice el no quiere estar casado con un vampiro, su poder es llamado camaleón

-¿Camaleón? ¿Como funciona?- pregunte

-Edward, el ruido que escuchaste hace unos momentos, era Bianca, pero ella dormía, lo que tu escuchabas eran sus pensamientos

-Eso es imposible, yo no puedo, nunca pude- casi grito Edward

-Pues ahora, pienso que es porque rompiste ese lazo emocional con ella, tu en aquel momento necesitabas a Bella, y en eso fue en lo que se convirtió Bianca, su olor, hasta no poder escuchar sus pensamientos, todo era el cambio por su poder

-¿El autocontrol de Jasper fue inducido por Bianca?- pregunto Edward

-Si, Jasper necesitaba no sentirse la peor persona en mundo, quería poder controlarse y es por eso que no le causo daño a Bianca en aquel momento, aunque ahora ella no tenga ningún efecto, eso ayudo, a darle más confianza en su control

-¿Rosalie? ¿Jacob? ¿Ellos también?- pregunte

-No, ellos son excepción, supongo que es obra del juego místico del destino o simple casualidad nunca se sabe porque pasan las cosas

-Ahora entiendo muchas cosas, en un principio yo la miraba tan perfecta, una enemiga porque era lo que yo quería ver ¿cierto?- Carlisle asintió

-Efectivamente, lo mismo paso con Emmett y Esme, ellos necesitaban algo que llenara de esperanza e ilusión sus vidas es por eso que ella se convirtió en eso, aunque que nos ganara el corazón a todos no fue solo su don, fue por ella misma

-Y lo sabe ¿que pensó y que va a hacer?- pregunto Edward

-Nada, no piensa separarse de Jacob y menos convertirse en una de nosotros, no ahora

que esta felizmente embarazada

-¿Embarazada? ¿Ella y el perro? ¿Como? ¿Porque acepto tener cachorritos con el?- pregunto confundido, y molesto

-Hijo, ellos están casados casi mas de un año, es natural que quisieran seguir su linaje como una familia normal, y el como tu deberías saberlo mejor que yo, pero no creo que a Bianca le agrade que le digas cachorrito a su bebe- dijo Carlisle sonriendo,

-¿porque volvieron tan pronto? – pregunto Carlisle

-Digamos que nos obligaron- murmuro Edward

-obligaron ¿Quien?

-El duendecillo demoniaco- se burlo Edward

-¿Porque?

-Descubrió que Edward y yo nos casamos en las vegas hace una semana- dije mostrándole el anillo en mi mano

-Felicidades hijos, me da gusto por ustedes, es bueno saber que ya eres oficialmente una Cullen-dijo Carlisle, sentí que mi muerto corazón dio una sacudida al escucharlo- pero no contestaron mi pregunta ¿que tiene que ver su boda en las vegas?

-Veras papá, Alice esta molesta y volvimos para casarnos, otra vez, ella dice que eso no fue justo y que deberíamos casarnos aquí, para que Bella se despidiera de su padre, ya sabes después que "NOS FUGAMOS JUNTOS"... ¿tu me entiendes?- explico Edward

-Si entiendo ¿Cuando es la boda?

-mañana.- conteste

-Así que Alice tenia, todo planeado ¿verdad?, mi hija es algo intrépida.- dijo Carlisle lleno de orgullo, el siempre actuaba con un verdadero padre, eso era lo que mas me gustaba de el

-Si- dijimos ambos

-Creo que deberán ir a buscar a Charlie ¿Listo para morir de nuevo hijo?- pregunto Carlisle

-No, estoy asustado el tiene un arma.- se burlo Edward

-Vámonos, tenemos muchas explicaciones que dar- suspire derrotada,

Cuando fuimos a casa, todo salió mejor de lo esperado, Charlie lo tomo muy bien, pues estaba feliz de que no estuviera embarazada y que no fuera abuelo aun, Renee llegaba mañana, Alice había arreglado todo, pero pasar el suplicio del arreglo lo valía, con tal de estar con Edward para siempre y que todos supieran que el era mío.

**[Edward POV]**

Este día tenia que ser el más perfecto, aunque habernos casado en las vegas fue un simple arranque, había llegado el momento de gritar a los cuatro vientos que Bella, era mi esposa y nada ni nada podría separarnos jamás, pero no podía dejar de estar nervioso parecía más un adolescente que un vampiro de mas de un siglo de vida, afloje el nudo de mi corbata

-¿No me digas que el novio esta planeando escapar?- se burlo Emmett

-No claro que no, yo la amo jamás haría eso- le dije luego, acomode mi corbata en su lugar

-_Tranquilo, hermano ya falta poco_- pensó Jasper, utilizando su poder que mucha falta me hacia, cuando gire mi cabeza pude ver a una Bianca muy embarazada y radiante, que me sonrió.

-_Se feliz y yo hare lo mismo_- pensó yo asentí, ella apretó la mano de Jacob y con la otra su muy hinchado vientre- _¿Tu crees que Jake se enoje si le pongo Edward si es niño el bebe_?- yo asentí y no pude evitar reír

-¿Que es tan gracioso?- me pregunto Emmett

-Bianca quiere ponerle Edward al cachorro

-jajaja Edward- toda la recepción nos miro por el escándalo que tenía, Rosalie solo puso sus manos en el piano haciendo un muy estruendoso ruido, y mirando con desaprobación a Emmett, ahora Jasper y yo reímos.

Paramos cuando la música cambio y Alice entro dando saltito muy típicos de ella, la marcha nupcial empezó y mire a Charlie tomando la mano de Bella, sus pensamientos no eran muy lindos, pero lo único que importaba era Bella, mi Bella oculta bajo ese vaporoso velo, sentí ganas de correr por el pasillo y tomarla en brazos, hasta que ella llego a mi lado

-¿Quien entrega a esta mujer?- pregunto el padre

-Yo y su madre- beso la mano de Bella y la puso sobre la mía,- cuídala bien

Mire su rostro ella no podía ser mas perfecta, si fuera humana aun se sonrojaría, nos miramos y sonreímos

-¿Edward aceptas como esposa a Isabella?-

-Si acepto- dije lo mas orgulloso posible

-¿Y tu Isabella aceptas a Edward como tu esposo?

-Si, aceptó-dijo quebrándosele la voz dos veces, como si estuviera llorando

-Los declaro marido y mujer, por eternamente amor, que lo que a unido dios no lo separe el hombre, puedes besar a la novia- puse mis manos en sus mejillas y presione mis labios con los de ella, mis instintos me llevaban a mas, excepto por el carraspeó de Emmett y las burlas de todos los invitados

-Les presento al Sr. y la Sr. Cullen- tome su mano y la levante, luego la atraje hasta, mi cuerpo

-Por siempre y para siempre jamás- murmure en su oído

-Perfecto para siempre-contesto y la bese de nuevo, nuestra historia apenas estaba por comenzar...

_**Una vez alguien me dijo que el destino uno lo hace, pero la casualidad es la guía o el**_

_**empujón para lograr el destino perfecto....siempre existirá esa pregunta**_

_**¿Destino o casualidad? no temas ni dudes, recuerda, tú eliges**_

**FIN**

* * *

**Creo que llorare, mi bebe a terminado es mi primer fic y realmente le tengo mucho cariño :P**

**no queda mas que agradecerles a ustedes, por cada uno de sus rewies y sus palabras de aliento, claro tambien a la gente que me leyo y no dejo rewie pero me agrego a favorito, gracias... creo que este fic me hizo crecer como escritora, por eso tambien las criticas constructivas fueron bienvenidas gracias por eso tambien.**

**Que dijeron que malvada mato a Bianca, claro que no, todos se merecen la oportunidad de ser felices no creen!!!**

**merezco un rewie cierto, creo que con este capitulo se respondieron muchas preguntas.**

**Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic**

**Nos seguimos leyendo, y espero volver pronto con una nueva historia**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Isela Cullen [*]**


End file.
